Sunset's Shadow
by Dolphinheart99
Summary: What if Sunset wasn't a mean girl? What if there was someone who was there to help her understand her mistakes. And helping her understand the true meaning of friendship and maybe…love. Join her as she embarks a journey of discovery of truth, friendship, and love.
1. First Meeting

**Helloooo, my fellow readers! This is crossover between RWBY and MLP: Equeastria Girls. This is a story request for my little sister, who loves Fairy Tail and is an extreme NaLu fan, so don't mess with her. ****This story is like a prequel for the Grimm Rider story, but the RWBY characters aren't here yet since I'll make another story about it soon. **

**Enjoy!**

_**Summery:**_

_**What if Sunset wasn't a mean girl? What if there was someone who was there to help her understand her mistakes. And helping her understand the true meaning of friendship and maybe…love. Join her as she embarks a journey of discovery of truth, friendship, and love. **_

_**This takes place before Equestria Girls.**_

* * *

"Stupid rain!" A girl muttered angrily.

A human girl was currently speed walking on the rain. This girl appears to be a teenager. She has cyan eyes, her hair is vivid crimson with brilliant yellow stripes, and her skin is light amber. And her outfit consist of a magenta shirt with the shimmering sun on it of red and yellow, an orange skirt with a yellow and purple stripe on one side, a black leather jacket, and black boots with purple flares.

However, her outfit was getting wet due to the rain. She tried to find shelter from any open stores, but they were closed, causing her to be angrier. You see, this girl doesn't belong here, because she is from another world.

The girl is named Sunset Shimmer and was not human, in fact, she was actually a unicorn. She came to a world where magic existed. The Equestrian residents are not humans. No, they are ponies. Three species of ponies are Earth Ponies, Pegasus, and Unicorns. However, they are not the only residents there. Griffons, Hippogriffs, Seaponies, Mermares, Diamond Dogs, Buffalo, Changelings, Yaks, Dragons, and Minotaur. There are even magical creatures that roamed Equestria, those that are friendly, but some creatures can be dangerous especially Timberwolves that lived in the Everfree Forest. Even though Equestria has danger, there was also beauty. The Ponies and Creatures lived there in peace. Most of the times.

Ruling the land is one ruler, an Alicorn named Princess Celestia. Alicorns are immortal ponies that have the three combination of a Unicorn, Pegasus, and Earth Pony. They are very rare and not much is known about them. The two existing Alicorns are sister by the name Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Princess Celestia is the Alicorn of the Sun and Princess Luna is the Alicorn of the Moon.

The two regal sisters ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do so, Princess Celestia used her magic to raise the sun at dawn and her younger sister, Princess Luna, brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters-maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies. However, as time went on, the Princess Luna became resentful because she watched as the ponies relished and played in the day when her elder sister brought forth but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. Princess Luna grew jealous, the ponies would be awake to enjoy the day and love, admire, and appreciate Celestia's work, but would always 'shun' and sleep through beautiful night.

And this caused her to change.

On a faithful day, Princess Luna refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. Princess Celestia tried to reason with her, but the bitterness and anger grew in Princess Luna's heart and transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness called Nightmare Moon.

Nightmare Night vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. The two sisters fought; their magic almost equal. However, Nightmare Moon soon came to an end when Princess Celestia harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: The Elements of Harmony. The most powerful magic there is. And using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, Princess Celestia defeated her younger sister, and with a heavy heart, she banishes Nightmare Moon permanently in the moon. However, without Princess Luna, the moon will not rise. Even though she was forced to exile her beloved sister, Princess Celestia took on responsibility for both sun and moon and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since.

And over the years, Princess Celestia continuous her tasks.

However, she became lonesome. Without her sister by her side, Princess Celestia felt emptiness within her, making her sad and alone. Within months or years, Princess Celestia has created a school called Princess Celestia's Private School for Gifted Unicorns. For this school gives students a chance to study under the Princess herself. And it is also a chance for Princess Celestia to find an apprentice of her own. There were several students who succeeded in her school, but there was one who succeeded above others.

It was Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset was a prodigy in Princess Celestia's school. She was both bright and talented with her magic. She was trained under Princess Celestia with private lessons and become a princess one day. Sunset was proud of her accomplishment. She sometimes gloats about it. Sunset mastered all magical spells and read every book that was given to her by Princess Celestia. However, there was one problem for Sunset.

She couldn't make friends.

Princess Celestia told her that making friends can help her strengthen her magic and that she can use her magic to protect them. But for some reason, she couldn't make friends. Sunset tried, she really did, but for some reason she couldn't make _any_ friends. She tried, she really, really tried, but no matter how hard she did to make friends, no pony seems to want to be her friend. Sunset can figure out the fundamentals of magic, but simple friendship was too hard for her. Princess Celestia will figure it out somehow. However, she felt Celestia's tutelage wasn't getting her anywhere fast enough. And Sunset became impatient of this.

She was tired of waiting. She was tired that no pony wanted to be her friends. Sunset was starting to resent friendship, believing it was a waste of time and has no meaning. And because of this, her relationship with Princess Celestia became troubled and apprehensive.

Sunset began to desire to gain princess hood and have everyone in Equestria recognize her. And she knew Princess Celestia wouldn't allow this. But she will show the Princess of Sun without her knowing what she was doing.

One night, Sunset took it upon herself to do research on the crystal mirror that Princess Celestia had shown her some time ago. It says that is a passageway to another world and it can only be open in every 30 moons. Sunset examines the mirror and as she was just about to find the information about. Princess Celestia and two royal guards arrived on the scene, preventing her from searching any further.

Princess Celestia tried to console Sunset and reason with her, but Sunset refused and demanded to be crowned a princess. And this caused Princess Celestia to realizes that Sunset lacked all the qualities that needed to be a true princess and deemed the young unicorn unworthy of such a status. Princess Celestia had no choice but to expel Sunset from the school and banished her from the castle. The guards escorted Sunset out, however, Sunset told her former mentor that this would be the greatest mistake that she had ever made, but of course, it was only one of many. And that's when Sunset device a plan.

When night came, Sunset returns to the castle and took the guards by surprise before she jumps through the mirror and to the other world. But she wasn't a unicorn. No, she emerges as a teenage girl on the other side, with no magic.

Sunset growls to herself as she stumbles a bit, still not getting used with two legs. She's been in this world for hours and yet she couldn't master her two legs yet. She brings her jacket's collar up, trying to keep herself warm from the pouring rain, but no avail. She tried to find shelter, but the shops were closed, and she couldn't get in. She thought this world holds answer to unknown magic, but no. It turns out, this world has no magic at all, and this angered Sunset dearly because there was nothing to learn here, except for some things about the shops and these objects that they communicate to one another are called phones instead of letters.

Until one rumor got her interest.

Sunset continuous walking on the rainy path before she notices a strange vehicle called a truck was parked closed by. There was a waterproof blanket that prevents the items inside from getting wet. Then she heard two guys coming out from a building with some bags with raincoats on.

"Okay, this enough for the family gathering." Said the first guy with a bag in hand.

"Finally, let's just hope we don't end up lost. I heard rumors that there's something strange coming from the forest."

Sunset's ears perked interest. She quickly hides behind a mailbox of the postal service and secretly listens to their conversation.

"Tell me about it, people said they heard strange roars and flash of lightning, and there wasn't even a cloud in the sky!"

"Let's just hope we don't encounter that. I'm starting to feel scared to even travel."

Sunset couldn't believe her ears. This world _does_ hold magic! Sunset grins with pure greed and happiness. She must find this magic, and maybe it can give her the power to take over this world and Equestria! She must have that magic, whatever it takes.

As the two men were busy, Sunset quickly gets on the back of the truck and hides under the water profit blanket that kept her dry from the rain. Sunset heard the two men getting the truck before the engines turned on and started to move. Sunset grins, knowing the power will be hers when she gets there. She believes that these strange rumors might lead her to the power she long desires. Sunset decided to rest for a while until she reaches her destination. That way, she has the energy to get that magic at the forest. Unaware what danger might come.

* * *

Sunset woke up with a jolt when she felt the truck made a halt. Sunset quickly peeks underneath the sheet and notices the rain has stopped before she notices a resort or better known as a lodge was close by the forest. She quickly bolted out of the truck and ran towards the road that lead to the forest.

Luckily, the two males didn't see her since it was getting dark. Sunset runs as fast as she could towards the forest before she enters the tree covered area while stumbling a bit since she's still trying to master how to walk, but she was able to run now after hearing about the magic in the forest. She carefully slides down a slope as she went deeper to the forest. The magic was close by, she could feel it!

However, Sunset has no idea that was being watched from the shadows.

Sunset continuous walking deeper into the forest, determined to find the magic within. She didn't know that the animals were retreating in their dens or fleeing for their lives. She was too focus in finding the magic. It was getting dark and Sunset could barely see. But it didn't stop her to reach her goal in finding the magic. Yet sadly, she came into a dead end, when she found was rocky wall of a cliff. Sunset felt her a scowl on her face, her right eye twitching with anger. That's what happened for ponies or people get over eager. She lets out a frustrated scream that was her for miles before stomping around. She came all this way for nothing!

"You've gotta be-"

_**GGGGgggrrrr…**_

Sunset froze from her spot when she heard the deep growl. She slowly turns around with wide and fearful eyes to see a terrifying creature. It was a bear like creature. It has black fur and bony spikes on its backs and arms, as well as many bony plates on its back and limbs, and white, bone-like mask with red detailing. It was a large and terrifying looking. It growls at Sunset with no sense of emotions in its glowing red eyes. Sunset felt her heart beats irregularly at the creature before her. Her anger was soon replaced fear as she never encountered this creature before in Equestria or even here!

Sunset looks at that creature with pure fear in her eyes as its stalks towards her. Sunset notices an opening for her to make a run for it. She quickly glanced at the big black bear as charges to her with a horrifying roar. The roar was heard from miles and from a distant area, an unknown figure heard it.

Screaming, Sunset quickly dodges the big bear as it crashes to the rocky wall. Sunset ran down the wooden path, huffing and panting as she tries to get away from the demon looking bear. She then heard it roar and loud footsteps coming towards her, followed by trees falling. Sunset runs as fast as she can, trying to get away from the monstrous bear that came from Tartarus. Unaware that a shadowy figure was jumping tree to tree as it follows her.

Sunset didn't see where she was going as she ended up tripping on a lose root of a tree and fell on a slope, rolling down until she her back hits a tree. She cried out in pain as tries to get up but fails when she felt a jolt of pain coming from her right leg. Sunset tried to ignore the pain and try to escape, but she can't, she was too much in pain. But it became worst when the monstrous bear came and roared at her direction. Sunset tries to get up but fails, she could feel herself going to blackout. The Monstrous Bear charges at her with a roar and Sunset shuts her eyes, as she waited for the final blow.

But it didn't happen.

Before the monstrous bear could end her, a flash red lightning came from the treelined, striking the monstrous bear at its side, sending it flying to the trees and then crashing to the ground. Sunset snaps open her teary eyes and saw the Monstrous Bear was gone. Then someone stood in front of her. Sunset looks up towards her savior. It was a tall person and judging by the body structure, her savior is a man.

He wears a black and red outfit, black sandals, and dragon mask with red stripes. His hair was black and she could see some red streaks on them. Sunset then saw his eyes at the eyeholes, she notices that they were different colors. The right side was red and the left side was blue. But before she could think any further, the monstrous bear lets out a powerful roar, causing the male to snap at its direction. The monstrous bear charges at them. Sunset screams in fear before she was picked up in a bridal style by stranger as he made a run for it. Sunset holds on to him with her dear life as he raced through the forest in amazing speed. They heard the monstrous bear's roars as it chases after them, knocking down trees that were in its way.

"Run faster!" Sunset screams, holding on to the stranger with all her might.

Luckily for her, the stranger was proven to be fast as he loses the bear. Sunset felt a wave of relief coming to her, knowing that they got away. However, the stranger made s sudden halt, causing Sunset to yell in surprise. Wondering why he stopped, Sunset looks up at him, noticing that he was staring at another direction, before looking following his gaze. This caused Sunset to gasp in realization. They were at a cliff side, the end was a big lake, there was no way out. The stranger was about to turn and leave to another direction, but the monstrous bear bursts out of the forest with a powerful roar. Sunset screams in fear at the sight before her as she clings on the stranger tightly. Speaking of which, he wasn't showing any fear at the monstrous ear. In fact, he was completely calm at the monstrous bear, not a single fear came to his eyes.

The monstrous bear charges at them. Sunset screams, clinging at the stranger's shirt before he charges at the monstrous bear, scaring Sunset in the process. Other monstrous bear was about to swipe them with its massive claw but missed when the stranger jumps and flips above the monstrous bear. Sunset had her eyes closed in the process before the stranger lands few feet away from the monstrous bear. He placed Sunset down before quickly turns to the monstrous bear as he summons a red lightning bolt and fires it to the bear. The monstrous bear didn't have time to react as the bolt of lightning hits it, sending it flying to the cliff before it exploded, destroying the monstrous bear in the process. The stranger shielded Sunset by the explosion as it caused a wind of dust to come at them. Once it was cleared, the stranger looks at Sunset and notices that she was unconscious. He guessed that it was too much adrenaline for her to handle. He then notices her injuries. She has cuts and bruises on her face and arms. And has a sprain ankle. The stranger looks at her for a few seconds before gentle picks her up again as he carries her towards an unknown location, where he will tend her wounds

* * *

**Done, I hope you guys like the story. I know it short but I did my best. My sister liked it dough. I'll make more soon. And if you guys guessed what that monster bear is. It's an Ursa from RWBY. I'll work on the explanation on the next chapter soon. **

**D is out peace!**


	2. Who are you?

**Sorry for the delay. It's a short and I didn't have much inspiration on this story. Anyways, I hope you guys like it. **

* * *

Sunset groans from her sleeping state as she slowly opens her eyes. At first, she saw was only blurry object, but when her vision cleared. She was staring at a wooden ceiling. Sunset felt her whole-body ache in pain as she slowly sits up, wincing in the process. She looks around and notices that she was inside what appears to be a cabin. The room was decorated with nice furniture. There was desk with a small stack off book on top of it. A window with red curtains tied to each side as it shows the moon outside.

Sunset was confused. She remembered that she was outside, being chased by a monstrous bear, and got herself hurt when she fell…and then she was saved. But who saved her? Her thoughts were interrupted when she smelled something delicious. Turning to her left, she saw a tray of food on top the desk. There were Vegetable shish kababs, cut cornbread, potato salad with gravy, a chocolate cupcake and a hot coco.

Her stomach rumbled, demanding her for food. Sunset growled in annoyance as she slowly and carefully got out of bed, wincing in the process as she limped towards the desk that has the food. She took a seat and carefully picked up the food and soon checks it. She knew that the stranger cooked it, but she is checking if he poisoned it.

However, she did remember that he saved her from that monstrous bear. So, why would he poison her after he saved her life? Grunting in annoyance, Sunset carefully picks up a spoon and took spoonful of potato salad with some gravy before sniffing it. It smelled good and yet she was hesitant, wondering if he poisoned it. So, slowly and carefully, Sunset took a bit and tasted the food.

It tastes amazing.

Soon, Sunset eats all the food hungrily, cleaning her plate from any food. She drinks the hot coco, keeping her body warm and refresh. After she finished, Sunset lets out a sigh of relief, knowing that her hunger and thirst were gone. But there was another problem.

Where was that guy?

Sunset looks at the door with narrowed eyes. She has a hunch that the mystery person was outside the room. She carefully gets up from her feet and limps towards the door. Sunset looks at the handle hesitantly, thinking that he might booby-trapped it, but she carefully holds it and opens the door. The door made a small creaking sound, causing Sunset to flinch a bit, thinking that he might have heard her. Sunset peeks through the door, checking if the stranger was outside. But all she saw was a faint light from a fire. Curious, Sunset made her way out of the door and saw that she was upstairs. She peeks through the railings and saw a glow from the fireplace. And kneeling in front of the fireplace was the mysterious mask stranger, he was adjusting the fire with a poker.

Sunset stared at him suspiciously, wondering what he was hiding and why he was wearing a mask. So, slowly and carefully, Sunset made her way down the stairs towards the stranger. She made sure that each step she makes, doesn't make a sound, so it won't alarm the stranger. But when she steps on the wooden floor, it made a small creek. Sunset flinched as she quickly looks up to see if the stranger heard her.

Luckily, to her relief, he didn't turn as he continuous adjusting the fire with the poker. Sunset sighs in relief as she was about to go to him, but stops briefly, when she saw something shinning on the moonlight. Turning to the corner, she saw was appears to be a small cabinet at the corner near the window. Sunset was skeptical about that before turning to the stranger. But to her shock and surprise, the stranger was gone!

Sunset quickly looks around, hoping that he didn't saw her. But when she turns to her back, he was right behind her, looking at her. Sunset screams in fright and almost falls to her bottom, but the mysterious stranger caught her arm, preventing her from falling. Sunset stared in shock at the stranger, who was holding her arm, as he stared at her under his mask. The stranger helps her up, keeping her balance, before going back to the fireplace. He picks up the poker and keep the fire running.

"Who…Who are you?" Sunset questioned him with narrowed eyes, demanding him to answer.

However, to her annoyance, the mysterious stranger continuous tending the fire. Sunset became annoyed as she somewhat marched over to him, even though it hurts, she demanded answers from him. When she got to him, he didn't turn as he tended the fire.

"Hey-"

When Sunset grabbed his shoulder, he suddenly turns to a wind of shadows, causing Sunset to yell in fright, shielding herself with her free arm, before it stops. Sunset peeks open an eye before opening them fully to see the male gone again. Sunset was shock before she saw what she was holding. It was pair of pajamas. They were the color of magenta with orange and yellow strips on the legs. A redlining on the collar and on the center of the shirt was her cutie mark. Sunset stared in shock at the soft fabric in her hand before she saw a black card with white writings that says: '_Hope it fits.'_

Sunset stared at the card blankly with her left eye narrowed. She thinks that her 'savoir' was mocking her. He first appeared out of nowhere, saving her from a monstrous bear, bringing her here, healing her and feeding her, and then disappeared right after she was going to ask him who is. Sunset wanted to throw the pajamas on the ground until she notices that her clothes that she was wearing are slight torn and messy. And she can't sleep with this outfit.

Sighing, Sunset limps back upstairs and towards her room when she notices a light coming from one of the rooms. Curiosity got the better of her as she limps over to the door with a faint light. She opens the door and saw what was inside the room. As it turns out, it was a bathroom. It was very pretty. There was bathtub on the right, a shower on the other side. Next to it was a toilet and a sink that has a mirror cabinet. And there's a window in front of the bathtub.

Speaking of the bathtub, it was filled with warm water and it has herbal flowers like Chamomile and Lavender. Sunset was surprise to see a bath was ready for her. Then she saw a clean towel that has another black card with white writings. She picks it up and reads it.

"Enjoy your bath…" Sunset reads out before placing her hand that has the card on her hip. "Why do I need a bath?" She muttered.

With that, Sunset then sniffs herself before she winced in disgust. Sunset _really_ needs a bath. So, she sets down the pajamas and card on the counter of the sink before going to take a bath.

Later, Sunset came out of the bathroom, feeling refresh and no wearing the pajama that the stranger gave her. they were quite comfortable. Her clothes were on a basket, thinking that stranger will get it. Sunset dries her hair with the towel as slowly made to 'her room'. Her bandages were wet when she took a bath. She worried that she might have reopen her wounds. Sunset just hope that the stranger put some new bandages in her room. When Sunset got inside her room, she yells in fright to see the stranger standing in front of her. Sunset pants as she clutches her chest with her hand. The unicorn turned human glares at the masked stranger angrily before pointing her index finger at him.

"STOP SCARING ME LIKE THAT!" She yells angrily.

The masked stranger didn't flinch or react. Instead, he turns around and walks towards her bed. Sunset watched him in confusion as he stood next to her bed before gesturing her to sit. Sunset didn't move, she wanted to know what he was up to. Before she could demand him to answer, the masked stranger gestured the desk. On top of it has a bowl and pitcher of water along with a towel, bandages, and ointment. It didn't take Sunset long to realize that he was going to change her bandages. She wanted to refuse and do it herself, but a thought came to her mind if she doesn't redress her bandages properly, the wound will reopen and might get infected.

Groaning, Sunset limps over to the bed and sat on down. The stranger started to treat her wound. He was careful and quick as he cleans the wound and redressing it with a cleaner bandage. Sunset observed him carefully before treating her arm. The ointment he used didn't sting her like the ointments that were in Equestria. It relaxes the her wound and healing it. Once he was done, the stranger cleans up the materials while Sunset looks at her bandages. The stranger carried the materials and was about to leave, however, Sunset looks at him and quickly calls out to him.

"Wait! Who are you?" She asked, almost in a demanding tone.

The stranger stopped for a few seconds at the doorway. He didn't turn to look at her as Sunset waited for an answer. But he didn't answer as he leaves the room, closing the door behind him. Sunset was confused and angry at the stranger's behavior. He didn't give her any explanation on why he saved her or even telling his name. Sunset wanted to yell at him to come back until she notices another card was on top of her pillow. Narrowing her eyes, Sunset takes the card and reads it. And to her surprise, she got the answer from the stranger.

_'My name is Erebus.'_

"So that's your name." Sunset muttered before she flips the card backwards to see another writing.

_'Don't go out at night, there are more of them.'_

"More of _them_?" Sunset whispered in shock and in fear.

The memory of the monstrous bear came into her mind. She'll never forget that horrifying event that almost cost her life. She was lucky that the stranger, who's actually named Erebus, saved her before she could get torn apart by that bear. And how Erebus took it down easily, it somewhat fascinated her. She wonders if this Erebus person has magic or maybe he used to live Equestria and still had his magic with him. I mean, how else he took down that nightmarish bear all on his own? He could've been a gifted unicorn like her when she was Princess Celestia's student. And maybe he found a way to have magic here. Sunset must find out his secret, even it means staying in the same roof with him. Sunset then looks at the window of her room. The moon was full, casting a small light upon the darkness. But even with the moon's light, Sunset couldn't stop thinking about the monstrous bear that attacked her. Sunset could only hope that Erebus can keep them away. She doesn't want to deal another nightmarish creature. Sunset pulls the curtains to cover the window and get some sleep.

She's going to get her answers from Erebus, whether he likes it or not.

* * *

**Sorry if it's short, I'm having a little problem with writer's block. If you guys have some ideas, please leave it in the comments bellow. Also, I was inspired by the name Erebus because in ****Greek mythology. Erebus is primordial deity, born out of the primeval void, Chaos. He was the personification of the deep darkness and shadows.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. **


	3. Understanding

**Hello everyone, I made the next chapter of Sunset's Shadow. It's longer and it's somewhat base off from this anime movie called **_**Hotarubi no Mori e**_**. It's a beautiful yet sad anime, if some of you guys are not familiar with this anime, watch it and you'll find out.**

**And a good friend of mine named Sporedude135 allowed me to barrow his Hyflora to put in this story. Thanks, dude! **

**Also, a little warning, there's gonna be some little spoilers from the RWBY season 6 here. **

* * *

Sunset woke up by the smell of pancakes. Sitting up, Sunset stretches her arms with a loud yawn. Her hair was a mess. She ignored her hair and rubs her eyes to remove the sleepiness in her eyes. Blinking, Sunset turns to the desk and saw a stack of pancakes with butter and maple syrups along with a glass of orange juice. Hungry, Sunset removes the blanket and was careful to not make her injuries worsen, but she notices something off. Her body doesn't hurt anymore. Confused and curious, Sunset carefully stood up and made few steps forward, not a single jolt of pain came to her. She wonders if it was Erebus's ointment that caused her wounds to heal. However, her thoughts were interrupt by her stomach growling, indicating that she was hungry. Sunset went over to the desk as she sits down and eats the pancakes. After she finished, she drinks the juice and sighs, her hunger ceased as she got up and went to the curtains. She pushes the curtains before shielding her eyes from the light. After adjusting her eyes, Sunset saw that it was already morning. She guessed that she slept really long. Sunset then decided to find this Erebus guy and get the answers she need but before she leaves, she notices something on the clothe line. Sunset saw were new clothes for her. She picks them up and saw a card that Erebus left, and it said.

'_Hope you like it.'_

Sunset placed the clothes on the bed and inspects them. A magenta short sleeve t-shirt with her cutie mark and brown shorts. Sunset knew that Erebus was probably fixing her clothes. So, Sunset changes from her pajamas to her new clothes. After she changed, Sunset went out from her room and decided to find Erebus. As she went down, she notices that he wasn't here. Sunset narrows her eyes as she decided to search for Erebus, wanting to find answers. She was in the living room before she notices that there were other rooms.

She checks the first on and it was the kitchen. It was pretty and filled with materials needed for cooking. She went to another entrance and saw it was connected to a dining room. Annoyed, Sunset searches around the house to find Erebus. She checked the upstairs, trying to find his room. She went to the left side as she opens the first door. The room revealed to be an art room. There were few canvases that has paintings of nature and night. Sunset ignores the feeling of the beauty as she went out of the room towards the next one.

Though, it wasn't actually a room, it was a balcony. Sunset decided to go to the balcony and saw the forest and a huge lake from afar. Sunset wanted to awe at it, but it wasn't going to get distracted by it. She then notices a small greenhouse that was attached to the left side of house and saw glimpse of a figure inside.

Knowing that it could be Erebus, Sunset went out of the balcony, down the stairs, and to the door. She was about to open the door but stops and hesitated as she remembered the card that Erebus left last night.

_'Don't go outside, there's more of them.'_

Sunset became scared. She still can't forget that monstrous bear that attacked her last night. It could've got her until Erebus came and save her. And if she goes out, who knows what creature is out there.

Then she heard something. Turning around, Sunset saw nothing. But the sound was coming from another room. Looking at the door, Sunset made her way to it and hesitantly opens the door to reveal what was inside.

It was the greenhouse. Sunset saw many plants and fauna as well as rare herbs. Sunset came inside the greenhouse carefully as she looks around, searching for Erebus. She walked pass an apple tree, grape tree, orange tree, a banana tree and a coconut tree. She was surprise to see different trees were in the same environment. Sunset wonders if Erebus was using some kind of magic that he has. Sunset was so lost in thought that she didn't notices a strange looking plant was close by.

It was hidden beneath the undergrowth a was black plant with red coloring. It's covered sharp tusks and some bone like armor. It was facing Sunset's direction, hunting her like she was prey. Sunset had no idea that the strange plant was growing tentacle like vines and towards Sunset. The young unicorn turned human felt like she was being watched. She turns around and gasped in horror to see vines coming towards her. Scared, Sunset screams and tried to make a run for it, but one of the vines grabbed her, wrapping itself around her waist and lifting her up from the ground. Sunset struggles to break from the vine's grip, but no luck. Sunset was so busy struggling to break free, she hasn't notices that a black aura surrounded her and suddenly, Sunset felt her energy draining. She became weaker and weaker by the minute. She realizes that this strange plant was draining her energy. She tried to fight back but became to weak. Then the plant opens its tusk to reveal a hidden mouth Sunset became scared as she was going to be eaten alive!

But before she could get eaten, a sharp trowl landed in front of the plant, causing it to stop draining Sunset's energy and accidentally letting her go. Sunset fell to the ground, but she was caught by two strong arms. Sunset looks up weakly and saw Erebus, still wearing his mask, was the one who caught her. Erebus glanced down at the weaken Sunset before looking at the strange plant dangerously. The freaky plant was whipping its vines around, threatening Erebus with a hiss. However, Erebus didn't feel threatened, he stayed calm and continues looking at it dead serious. The plant hisses at him again before slowly withdraws its vines and went back inside the undergrowth. Erebus watches it backing off before looking at Sunset and saw she was unconscious again. Erebus stared at her for a moment before taking her back to the cabin and help her regain her strength.

* * *

Sunset lets out a groan. She was currently lying on the couch with a pillow and a blanket that was covering her body. Her body aches after that creepy plant drained most of her energy. She then slowly sat up from the couch and looks around, Sunset was still inside of the cabin and was currently resting. She slowly sits up and rubs her head. Whatever that plant did to her, it gave Sunset a major headache. When she opens her eyes, she notices Erebus coming out from the kitchen with a tray in hand. And on it was a mug of warm liquid. Sunset looked at him suspiciously as he came to her with the tray and mug.

"What is that?" She asked rudely. Erebus didn't say anything. He placed mug on the coffee table before leaving with the tray in hand.

"HEY! Get back here!" She demanded, but Erebus didn't turn as he went to the kitchen. Sunset groans in annoyance as she pulled her legs up and rested her chin upon her knees that was buried in the blanket. She wraps her arms around her legs, still feeling annoyed that Erebus won't answer to her. Sunset then glanced at the mug before fully turning to it. Underneath the mug was another card. Sunset picks up the mug and the card before reading it.

'_This will regain your strength.'_

That was the letter said. Sunset glanced at the mug in her other hand. It was warm honey color with a hint of lavender. Sunset stared at it for a while before taking a small sip, and to her surprise, it was actually sweet. Sunset drinks the whole mug, feeling her energy returning to her, and puts the mug back on the table. She lets out a sigh and looks around. She was alone in the cabin again, but Erebus was in the kitchen. Sunset wonders what Erebus was hiding. I mean, he saved her live again with that plant, but she was able to see that he somehow controlled it.

"_What kind of magic is he using?!"_ Sunset thought irritated. She wanted to know what magic Erebus was using. And if she did, she can use that magic to go back to Equestria and claimed what was rightfully hers.

So, Sunset device a plan in tricking Erebus to reveal his magic. Sunset has to know his secret of his magic. It could be the key of getting out of here and conquer Equestria and maybe this world as well. So, for the next few hours, Sunset thinks of a plan to get Erebus into telling her about his magic. And the only way in doing so is to earn his trust.

It was time for her to use friendship.

And she was dreading to do so.

You see, Sunset is never good in making friends. She doesn't eve know the first thing about friendship. Even though she was trained and tutored by Princess Celestia, she couldn't figure out how to make friends not even one! No pony wanted to be her friend. But she had to use it to get Erebus's trust, that way, she needs to know his magic. After she made her plan, Sunset went towards the kitchen to find Erebus, but to her surprise, he wasn't there. Sunset looks around the kitchen to find Erebus, but she only saw was another card on the counter. Narrowing her eyes, Sunset went over to the card and picks it before she reads it.

"You can go outside, but don't go too far." Sunset reads the card before making a blank face as she tosses it away. "Oh, now you tell me to go outside." She mutters in a rude tone.

Still, she thought, it would be nice to go outside for once. I mean, it's better than being cooped up inside all the time. So, Sunset boldly, yet hesitantly, went to the back door of the kitchen and opens it to the outside. Sunset carefully steps outside, checking her surroundings. She ignores the beauty that surrounded her as she searches for Erebus. She stops when she saw a pathway that leads to the forest. Sunset didn't want to go through the forest because she didn't want to encounter. But if she wanted to get Erebus's magic, she has to find him. So, taking a deep breath, Sunset marches through the dirt path to find Erebus. Though, she made sure to look at her surroundings, making sure that there aren't any monstrous animals nearby. Once she made it to the end, Sunset's mouth dropped at the sight before her.

It revealed a big lake that has a mountain view along with a nearby waterfall. There were many flowers on the grassy lands. Sunset had a strange feeling that she wanted to stay here and looked at scenery, but she ignored it and decided to search for Erebus, wherever he is. Sunset passes the lake, looking around for any sign of Erebus. But so far, she only saw were only plants, flowers, and some nearby small animals. Sunset was getting more and more annoyed by Erebus's disappearance. She looks around the forest for until the sun went down. Sunset groans in annoyance as she gave up searching for Erebus, thinking that he disappeared to who knows where. She followed the path that leads back to cabin. She was lucky that she got back there before dark. Otherwise, she will end up being attacked like the monstrous bear and plant. Sunset tiredly enters the cabin and to her surprise and annoyance, Erebus was there, sitting near the fire, his back facing to her.

Sunset's right eye twitched in anger. All this time, Erebus was in the cabin?! He made Sunset waste her time searching for him! Well, technically, she was the one wasted her time when she decided to go search for him, but that's not the point! The point is, he was there this whole time while Sunset was outside for hours searching for him.

"How long have you been here?!" Sunset exclaims with her arms raised.

Erebus didn't turn to her or answered, making Sunset really annoyed and angry. She marched over to him and stood behind the mysterious stranger, eyes burning with anger.

"Listen here, Erebus! I wanted to be nice to you! But you just disappeared out of nowhere! And you never talk, like EVER!" Sunset yelled angrily before she crosses her arms and glares at the wall on her right.

"You are never nice."

Sunset turns to him quickly with wide eyes. So, he can talk! Why didn't say anything in the first place instead of leaving her notes?!

"So, you can talk?! Why didn't you say anything to me?!" Sunset demanded with a foot stomp.

Erebus didn't say anything to her, his mask covering his face, as he looks at the fire. Sunset impatiently waited for him to answer, and after a few seconds, he finally spoke.

"You never ask."

Sunset felt her blood boil at Erebus's answer. She wanted to know what he is hiding and what was his secret in having magic. Her plan was to win his trust, but now, he's nothing more than an annoyance! Giving her that type of lecture.

"Oh, so you're gonna act that way? All mysterious?" Sunset mocked while waving her hands to point out to him.

"Yes." That was Erebus's only answer, still not facing her.

Sunset glares at him angrily. "Listen here, Erebus! I know you have a secret in having your magic in this world! So, you better tell me right now or-"

"You cannot handle the secret of what I have."

"What?" Sunset asked in surprised.

"I said you cannot handle the secret of what I have." Erebus repeated calmly, looking at fire.

Sunset stared at him disbelief. "What you mean _'I can't handle it'_?! I can do magic better than you!"

"But you cannot use magic anymore, for this world doesn't allow your magic to be here, and you will never understand the truth of what I am." Erebus spoke calmly.

Sunset's blood boil in anger as she glares at Erebus. He doesn't make sense at all! All he does is make things more confusing for her. He won't tell her the truth of his magic and if he acts this way, fine! She'll figure it out on her own without him.

"Fine! Be that way!" Sunset yelled as she storms upstairs to her room but not before turning to him. "You're nothing but annoying, self-centered, arrogant-"

Erebus didn't pay much attention on her insults that she was ranting to him. He completely blocked her out of his thoughts while he stared at the fire. After a few minutes, he heard foot stomping, followed by a door slamming, indicating that Sunset locked herself in her room. Erebus didn't react to her, for he didn't care for her rants. He has another task to deal with.

* * *

Sunset was in her room, faceplanted on the pillow, groaning in anger. She brings her face out from the pillow a blew a raspberry with her lips. Sunset wanted to know what magic Erebus was using and hiding. She didn't care what Erebus said. She knows that she can handle what magic he has in stored and she's going to use that to conquer both this world and Equestria and rule them in her own image. Sunset rolls on her back and stared at the ceiling. She has to figure out what magic Erebus is using. It's the only way for her to get out of here. She can't stand not having magic. Magic was her life back on Equestria. And this world has no magic at all. But Erebus has magic, she knows it and she will figure it out without Erebus's help. Sunset sits up and looks at her window with her eyes narrowed. She knew that Erebus would disappear every now and then, probably going outside. Then a thought came to Sunset's mind, what if the reason why Erebus disappearing all time is because maybe he is knows the location and is keeping it all to himself. Well, if he's not telling her, then she'll find it on her own. Sunset gets off the bed and sneaks towards the door. She opens it slightly and peeks through it, checking if Erebus was there. It was dark, Sunset guess that he put out the fire, meaning that Erebus wasn't here. Sunset sneaks out of her room and headed downstairs to the door outside. Sunset didn't care about Erebus's warning about the creatures from outside. He's probably was trying to scare her, and she didn't care, she will find out his magic and use it.

Sunset made her way out of the cabin and towards the forest. She didn't know where she will go, but all she knows that there's magic hidden out there. And she's going to get it. Sunset made her way off the path and towards the undergrowth. She pushes through the bushes and shrubs as she searches for the source that Erebus use for his magic. Sunset got a feeling that Erebus made that path to trick her, so she won't find out where he hides his magic. Sunset walked far from the cabin and walked deep to the woods. She has no idea on where she was going or where was Erebus hides his magic. Time pass and it was getting really dark. Sunset continues walking to the dark forest, shivering as she hugs herself for warmth. She didn't know how long she walked. She's been searching for answers about Erebus's magic, but she couldn't find anything. Sunset groans in frustration, she was annoyed that she wasted her time on going out without a plan. She wanted to scream in anger but stopped when she saw something.

There in a distance, was a dark and spooky cave. It was covered by black thorny vines, giving it a terrifying look. Sunset felt terror in her heart as she saw glowing red eyes coming from the darkness of the cave. Sunset backs away slowly, fearing something bad will happened, and it did. Stepping out of the cave, the moon's light revealed the creature from the darkness. It was a large, dark, wolf-like creature. It stands on its hind legs, slouching a bit, and is extremely muscular. It has a bone-like mask with red markings, as well as the bone-like armor and spikes on its arms, back, and knees. And it has long, sharp, white claws. It reminded Sunset of the Diamond Dogs back on Equestria, but this one was bigger and scarier, scratch that. Terrifying!

Sunset was slowly moving away, hoping that the creature didn't see her. But to her horror, the monstrous wolf turned to her, already knowing that she was there. Then suddenly, it releases a powerful howl that gave Sunset goosebumps. When it stopped, more came out of the cave, along with a really big wolf that is covered in more bone-like armor and spines, indicating that it's the alpha of the pack.

The pack saw Sunset and snarled at her dangerously. This reminded Sunset of her terrifying encounter with the monstrous bear. If she had magic, she would easily defend herself, but Sunset doesn't have magic or someone to protect her aka Erebus. So, without thinking, Sunset made a run for it. She tries to find her way back to the cabin, but she didn't know where was the path that would take her there. Sunset couldn't think straight as she was being chased by the pack of monstrous wolves. Sunset could hear them coming closer, causing her to pick up the pace. Sunset felt her heart pounding in her chest, feeling the fear and adrenaline coursing through her veins. She was mentally scolding herself for not listening to Erebus's warning.

Sunset then suddenly tripped by her own feet and fell on forest ground. She tries to get up but froze in place when a giant claw was right in front of her. Trembling, Sunset looks up and froze to see the alpha leader of the pack. The alpha growls at her as its packmates surrounded her, snarling at her ready to end her. Sunset had flashes of her encounter with the monstrous bear. The alpha wolf raised its enormous giant claw at Sunset, ready to slash her with a single blow. And the moment when Sunset saw the claw, she had flashes of memories when she was still the apprentice of Princess Celestia. She remembered how the Princess of the Sun tutored her, cared for her, and giving the advice she needed…and the betrayal she made. Sunset felt her heart sank. For the first time in her life, she regretted everything she did in her past, she regretted being prideful, she regretted her action, and she dearly regretted saying those horrible things to her mentor and betraying her. This is fate punishing her for her misdeeds, Sunset knew it.

Shutting her and shielding herself, Sunset accepted her fate and prepares for the painful blow that will come from the alpha. However, before the alpha could even strike at her, two pairs of black blades blocking the attack. Sunset snaps open her eyes when she heard the impact of the claw being blocked by something sharp. Looking up, Sunset gasps in shock to see Erebus, holding two black swords in a form of an X, blocking the monstrous wolf's claw from striking her.

"E-Erebus?" Sunset stuttered in shock and relief. She was shocked that Erebus came to her rescue again and was happy that he did. She has no idea how to deal with these creatures. Erebus simply glanced under his mask before turning towards the creature.

Suddenly, Erebus uses the blades like a pair of scissors and cuts the monstrous wolf's arm in half. The monstrous wolf howled in pain, but it was cut off when Erebus did a roundhouse kick on its face before using the two blades to cut its head off. Sunset gasped in shock to see that as the body of the alpha fell on the ground, followed by the head. She was even more shock when she saw the head and body slowly evaporating into black mist.

"Stay down." Erebus orders to her calmly, readying his weapons.

Sunset didn't need to be told twice. She shielded herself as the incoming monstrous wolves attack them. As fast as lightning, Erebus strike at the incoming beasts. He slashes two of them in half before decapitating the next. Erebus made sure that neither of those beasts go near Sunset. He kicks one on the stomach before slashing it multiple times before cutting it half. One of them almost attacked him from behind but Erebus's stabbed it without even looking behind him before he spins it around and tosses it to the other pack members. His blades started to glow with strange energy before releasing an energy strike that obliterated the pack members by an explosion. Sunset shielded herself from the force until she slowly peeks a little when it stopped. And saw Erebus standing from a far, his weapons in his hands, while the creatures slowly evaporated into black mist. Sunset stared at him shock. She never knew that Erebus was the skill full. Suddenly, Erebus snaps at her, causing Sunset to freeze in shock before he launched himself like a rocket with swords raised and was heading towards her. Before she could react, Erebus's blades strike at the final beast that was going to sneak attack Sunset. The impact was so powerful, the monstrous wolf was sent flying and crashed on its back with Erebus on top of it. The blades were pierced on its stomach, killing it instantly.

Once Erebus got rid of all them, he removes his blades from the beast as it slowly evaporates. He made his blades disappeared before turning towards Sunset, who was on her knees, shaking in fear and shock. Erebus went over to a shock Sunset and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. Sunset looked at him with wide and fear eyes. And the next thing they knew, Sunset suddenly hugs Erebus, releasing the tears of regret as she cries on his shoulder. Erebus didn't move, but he did gently comfort her, calming her down. It only took minutes for Sunset to calm down before Erebus gently picks her up bridal style and carries her back to the cabin, where she could be safe. Although, Sunset was still in shock on what she had witness. It didn't take long for Erebus to find the cabin. He enters the cabin and brought Sunset inside before setting her down on the couch.

Sunset hugs her legs close as Erebus started the fire on the fireplace. He was making sure that Sunset was kept warm. Sunset was shivering, not by the cold, but the fear she has been through. She never felt so scared in her life. The monsters she saw were strong and more dangerous than the creatures. First was the big bear and now the pack monstrous wolves. She never seen those types of monsters on Equestria. It's like…it's like they were from another world.

She then became aware of something soft and warm draped on her shoulders. Sunset looks on her shoulder and saw it was blue blanket. Sunset turns towards Erebus, who has mug filled with hot chocolate on it, and offers it to Sunset. And Sunset took it without hesitation.

"…Thank you." She mumbled. It was the first time she ever said thank you to him. I mean, he saved her three times already and she never even show any acknowledgment or gratitude towards him. She was just rude and selfish at him and yet…he saved her life even though she deserves to be punished.

"W-Why?" Sunset asked him softly, causing Erebus to look at her. "Why did you save me? After everything I said to you?"

Erebus didn't say anything to her. He knew that she learned her lesson not to demand or get what she wants. With that terrible experience, all Sunset's rage has been replaced with fear. Erebus closes his eyes under his mask briefly before opening them as he sits beside her. Sunset looks at him with hesitation and nervousness, wondering what he will do. Finally, after few minutes of silence, Erebus answered her question as he looks at the fire.

"Your words mean nothing to me, for you are just a misunderstood being."

Sunset looked at him in surprise and shock. After everything she said to him, he wasn't offended or even angry at her. Instead, he sees her as a misunderstood pony-I mean, being?

"Y-You're not mad?" Sunset asked in surprise.

Erebus respond was a shook of his head. "I am not angry at your words that you said to me." He said as he looks at her. His multi color eyes were looking at Sunset's eyes calmly. "My mother once told me to protect those who cannot defend themselves. You were in danger and I have to save you."

"But what I said to yo-"

"Was nothing. A life is the most precious thing. If I chose to ignore you and let you die, that would make me a monster. And I have no regrets in saving you." Erebus answered calmly.

Sunset stared at him in shock and amazement. All those horrible things she said to him, her plan trying to trick him, and how she was so rude and selfish to him…he didn't care. He didn't care what Sunset say or do to him, he only cared was to save her life from those creatures. She felt a strange feeling in her chest, something warm and bubbly. She didn't know what it was yet but maybe it has something to do with Erebus. And for some reason, she didn't care about what magic he had, all she cares about now is how grateful she is to Erebus. He saved her from danger even though she didn't deserve to be saved. And yet, Erebus proved that no matter what she says to him, he will save her because she was just a misunderstood being. Then something clicked inside her mind. She looked over Erebus in wonder as thought came to her mind.

Was he being her friend?

She remembered the lessons that she had from Princess Celestia. A friend can make her feel happy and make magic strong so she can protect them. Sunset didn't care about making friends back then, she thought it would be a waste of time. But now, seeing what Erebus did to protect her, she slowly understood that with a friend, you can be safe, someone to trust and understand you. And Sunset was too late to realize it after she betrayed Princess Celestia.

"E-Erebus…" Sunset spoke softly, but it was enough for Erebus to hear her and looked at her. "You keep saving me because…"

"If you referring to me as your friend, the answers are either yes or no." He answered.

"Yes and no?" Sunset was confused right now, what is he talking about?

Luckily, Erebus has the explanation she needs. "If you want someone to be your friend, you must understand one other and be acquainted. Once you are acquainted and trust with each other, then you can become friend."

Sunset looked at him in slight confusion. She understands him a little and yet still was confused on his words. "So…does that mean?"

"It will take us to understand one another, but for the time being, we are acquaintance." Erebus said before getting up. "I will prepare dinner if you are hungry."

Sunset felt her stomach rumble. She was getting hungry after the whole being chase thing by those terrifying wolves. She nodded her head at Erebus. "Y-Yeah, dinner sounds good."

Erebus bowed his head a bit in acknowledgement as he got up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen. Sunset watches him as he was about to leave the kitchen. She slowly looks and slightly tightens her mug with the hot chocolate inside.

"Sunset."

Erebus stops his tracks and slightly turns towards Sunset. The unicorn turned into a human was still looking at the ground before turning to Erebus with a small smile on her face.

"My name is Sunset Shimmer."

Erebus nodded at her with acknowledgment and bowed his head with his fist on his chest. "It is pleasure to met you, Sunset." He said calmly before going to kitchen to prepare dinner while Sunset was left with her thoughts.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. I needed time to think of the next chapter of this story. Also, here are the characters that I'm going to ship:**

**Sunset Shimmer x Erebus**

**Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi) x Flash Sentry **

**Pinkie Pie x Cheese Sandwich **

**Rainbow Dash x Soarin**

**FLuttershy x Discord (Maybe) **

**Applejack x Trenderhoof (Maybe)**

**Rarity x Fancy Pants (Maybe)**

**Tell me your thoughts about the ships. Review or Favorite.**


	4. Stories

**Here is the next chapter of Sunset's Shadow. And furthermore, no. Sunset Shimmer is not on Remnant. She's at the world where Canterlot High is. And further explanation will be here in the story. **

**Also, Erebus's voice character is Robert Pattinson who plays Edward Cullen from Twilight (you know, the vampire movie.) **

**Warning: Spoilers in RWBY will be here, if you guys didn't watch the new seasons, don't read it. **

**ENJOY! **

* * *

Sunset stayed with Erebus and slowly but surely learns to understand him as well for him to understand her. Sunset was slowly warming up to him. He would provide her the things she needs like cooking her food, prepared her clothes, and changing her bandages. Though, Sunset was getting bored of doing nothing at the cabin. So, Erebus helped Sunset to be free from boredom. He thought her how to paint, cook, and garden. During her first try, Sunset had some difficulties in using her hands. Erebus helped her and teach her how to paint and draw, which Sunset learned easily. In cooking, Sunset would sometimes burn the food and Erebus had to put it out. She was lucky that Erebus is a patient person as he thought her how to cook food without burning them. Sunset tried gardening. Though, she was worried. She won't forget that freaky plant that almost eat her alive. But Erebus assured her that the plant in his greenhouse won't harm her. Sunset wasn't sure about this, I mean. Her first encounter with the plant nearly killed her. However, with Erebus's help, she can pull through.

Sunset puts on an apron and gardening gloves on. She has her hair tied into a bun, so her hair won't get in the way. Erebus was the first to come in before Sunset. She was holding a watering can in her hand and nervously looks around for any sign of that monstrous plant. Then she heard rustling from the undergrowth. Slowly turning around, Sunset gasp when she saw the plant that attack her before was revealing itself, hissing at her dangerously. Sunset was about to step back when she bumps into Erebus, who was standing behind her. He placed gentle a hand on her shoulder, causing Sunset to look at him, as he gave the plant a stern look under his mask.

"Down, Hawthorn." He said sternly in a calm and blank tone. The plant known as Hawthorn hissed at him for a second before sinking back onto the undergrowth. Sunset was amazed to see how Erebus made the plant creature to calm down.

"How did you do that?" Sunset asked him in surprise, watching as Erebus going over to the undergrowth and started watering the plant.

"It's an ability that I have." Erebus answered calmly, watering the plant.

Sunset watches him work and looks at the plant with slight interest. "So…what is it anyways?" She asked him about the plant while watering some herbs.

"It is called a Hyflora, a flower-like Grimm." Erebus answered.

Sunset stops watering the herbs and then stared at him in confusion. "Grimm? What's a Grimm?"

* * *

Erebus and Sunset were seen walking through the forest, towards the field of flowers that has a big lake and waterfall. Erebus began explaining to Sunset about the Grimm and his world. Sunset was no longer interested in finding out about Erebus's magic. Instead, she was curious about his world and wonders what was it like there.

"Grimm or Creatures of Grimm are monstrous beings. The two Grimm that you encountered are an Ursa Major and Beowolf." Erebus explains. Sunset shivered, remembering those creatures that attack her. "Though, your encounter with them was no mere coincidence."

Sunset looks at him in confusion. "It's not?"

"No, they are drawn to feelings of negativity such as envy, sadness, anger, loneliness, pride, and hatred." Erebus listed the emotions that the Grimm are drawn to.

Sunset wanted to slap herself for not realizing that her pride and anger brought those Grimm to her. They would've torn her apart if it wasn't for Erebus. He saved her twice already which she was thankful for. Though, where did those Grimm come from.

"So, how did these Grimm get to this world?" Sunset asked, watching as Erebus climbing over a root before helping her.

"They come from my world called Remnant. It is inhabited by Humans and Faunus." Erebus explains, coming down the root before helping Sunset to get down.

"Faunus?" Sunset asked him as they started walking.

"Faunus are humans but possess the traits of animals. Like cat ears, a monkey's tail, bird wings."

"Wow, they sound more like magical creatures back at my world." Sunset said, referring to Equestria.

"Indeed, but the humans treat them differently. They see them as monsters instead of equals." Erebus added.

Sunset felt sorry for the Faunus. Even though they have animal traits, they shouldn't be treated as animals. Though, she was curious on how they live in such a dangerous world that has these creatures called Grimm. "So, how can they handle the Grimm there? Can they tame like you did to Hawthorn?" Sunset questioned referring to the Hyflora.

Erebus shook his head. "No, the humans and Faunus cannot communicate with the Grimm only Grimm Riders can."

"A Grimm what?" Sunset asked in confusion as she and Erebus made their way to the field of flowers and headed to the lake. They sat close to the edge of the lake and listens to the sound of the waterfall.

"Grimm Riders are humans that have the ability to communicate with the Creatures of Grimm. They can feel and understand them, both physically and mentally." Erebus explained.

"Are you a Grimm Rider?" Sunset asked, eager to learn more about this.

"Yes, I am Grimm Rider." He answered.

"But how come you couldn't tame those Grimm that attacked me?" Sunset asked referring to the Ursa Major and the pack of Beowolf.

"Those Grimm are untamable which my people called Rouge Grimm. Hawthorn is a tamable Grimm but can be quite stubborn." Erebus explains, making Sunset giggle a bit.

"If your people can tame Grimm, how can the humans and Faunus deal with them?" Sunset asked.

"For starters, humanity and Faunus doesn't know our existence." Erebus explained, causing Sunset to look at him strangely. Erebus began explaining to her that his people, the Grimm Riders, are beings of secret. They cannot be known or seen by those that are outside of their homeland called Tenebris, an island like content, that is a safe haven for the Grimm Riders. Sunset asked why he or his people can't leave their home. Erebus told her that the humans and Faunus will be afraid of them. Long ago, the first Grimm Rider was Nisha Midnight.

Nisha was the first human to have the Mark of the Grimm. She met her first Grimm. It was a Dragon Grimm, a rare of all Creatures of Grimm that was bigger, meaner, and deadlier. It came to her village to attack, but instead, bonded with Nisha. Their bond so strong, that the Grimm Dragon didn't attack the village of Nisha's, only spending time with her. She talks to it and plays with it as if it was her friend. However, the people in her cruel village believe that she was a monster and tried to burn her to the stake. This shocked Sunset, thinking those humans were insane to try and burn a little girl alive. However, Erebus told her that Nisha was saved by the Grimm after they heard her call. Because she bares the Mark of the Grimm, she can call or tame them. But there are some Grimm called Rouges do not listen to her. She had to learn to defend herself and finding others like her. As it turns out, there were other Grimm Riders like her, and they were either being abused or running away. She soon saves add gather them, traveling together to find a home to call their own.

Luckily, Nisha was able to active her semblance, the ability to see the past and the future, and found their home that they named Tenebris and lived there in secret and in peace. The Grimm Riders even made Nisha their Queen, for she was the one who saved them and bring them at Tenebris. Sunset was amazed by the story. And yet, she was curious to know more about.

"Use said she active her…what you call it? Semblance, right?" Sunset asked, earning a nod from Erebus. "What is it?"

"Semblance is like having a power of your own. It's akin to magic if you will." Erebus explains as he looks at the waterfall. "Grimm Riders, Humans, and Faunus can active their semblance by using their aura."

"Their aura?" Sunset asked.

"Yes, Aura is an ability that all those with a soul can use. It is the manifestation of the soul. Everyone has souls can use Aura even animals. But the Creatures of Grimm are soulless beings and cannot use aura. But if they bounded with a Grimm Rider, the Grimm can combine their strength and power with their aura."

"Like a symbiotic relationship?" Sunset asked, earning a nod from Erebus.

"That is correct, we use our auras with the Grimm, combining them as one." Erebus explained to her, facing Sunset. "The humans and Faunus use their semblance to defend themselves against the Creatures of Grimm, making the huntsmen and huntresses that protects the people of Remnant."

The human turned unicorn was amazed to hear his tale. I mean, Remnant sounds dangerous and the people there sound super strong. They have powers even the animals have them, similar to magic, but different. But the question is, what's Erebus's semblance?

"Hey, Erebus? If your kind can use semblance, what's yours?" Sunset asked.

Erebus looks at her under his mask and answered. "My semblance is Dust Manipulation."

Sunset looks at him in confusion. He can control dusts…that's sort of interesting, she guessed. "Oh, well...that's something, I mean. You don't have to worry of sweeping the floor now since you can control dust." She said, trying her best not to mean.

Suddenly, she heard Erebus made a soft chuckle as if he finds it amusing. He shook his head and face her. "No, not that type of dust." He then took out something from his pocket to reveal a red crystal. It was pretty, Sunset thought, but wonders why is Erebus showing this to her?

Erebus got up and holds the crystal before making it glow. Sunset watches carefully before he tosses it to the air. The sun's light reflects to the crystal, causing Sunset to shield her eyes with one her hands. Suddenly, the crystal suddenly transforms into a sword that almost looks like it was on fire, and falls back to Erebus, who caught the hilt with ease. Sunset stared at him shock and amazement. Erebus turns to her as he holds the fire sword in his hand without getting burned.

"The Dust in my world are not like any dust. The Dust in Remnant are a source of energy. It can be in crystal form. And can be use in animation for weapons. Like so."

He demonstrated releasing fire tornado from the sword and to the water, creating steam in the process. Sunset awed in amazement to see how Erebus uses his semblance. Soon, he stopped, and the fire sword vanished into thin air after being used. "Dust can be also be weaved into clothing or even fusing it directly with our own bodies."

Sunset winced at the last part, thinking that it will be painful when infusing Dust in their bodies. But soon was replace by amazement. "It's amazing on what you can do. But I have one question."

"And that is?" Erebus raises a brow.

"How come you have Grimm in your world?" Sunset asked. "I mean, why are they there?"

Erebus closes his eyes. Sitting back down beside Sunset, Erebus knew that Sunset became curious about Grimm and how they were made. Sunset watched as he sits beside her before he opens his eyes and looks at her. "There many ancient cultures believing that Grimm used to be animals possessed by evil spirits or the spirits of tortured animals themselves. But there are more different types of Grimm that are sometimes not animals but based on mythical creatures."

Sunset listens to his words very carefully. Finding it fascinating to hear such story. The Grimm on his world sound somewhat interesting yet scary at the same time. If they were anything like monsters back on her world of Equestria, there could be a reason why they were there.

"But the truth is, the Grimm were made by one deity. The God of Darkness."

Sunset gasped in shock and amazement. So, his world has magic! That is so amazing, but why is the god in his world called the God of Darkness. She listens to Erebus's story about how the Grimm are made in Remnant.

"You see, the Grimm were made for a purpose, to destroy his older brother's creations of life."

"His older brother? Wait, so there's _two_ gods in your world?!" Sunset almost exclaims.

"Indeed, the God of Darkness's brother is the God of Light. He found joy in creating forces of life. He created water, plants and wildlife during the day. But the God of Darkness spent his time creating forces of destruction. He dislikes his older brother's creations, so created drought, fire, and famine, all that he could do to rid Remnant of life. And yet, life always returned. Nothing can stop life from returning, so the god of destruction decided to create creatures that can destroy life."

"…The Creatures of Grimm." Sunset answered, earning a nod from Erebus.

"Yes, he created the Grimm to destroy his brother's creation of life. However, the God of Light had enough of his younger brother's behavior and destructive mind. But instead using force, he proposed that they make one final creation together, something that they could both be proud of, and to be their masterpiece. And the younger brother agreed."

Sunset leans closer, wanting to know what they made. "Together, the brothers created a creature that was gifted with knowledge, creation, destruction, and choice. Most important was the capability of choosing whether to use these gifts for light or darkness. These creatures became known to be as _Humanity_."

Sunset stops him there. "Wait, you're saying that those two brothers created humanity as their masterpiece?!" Sunset exclaims, earning a nod from Erebus, making Sunset grin. "Okay, that is so mind blowing." She complimented with an excited smile.

"It is, they even made the Faunus as well. Once they finished their final creation or creations, the two brothers left Remnant, allowing humanity to choose their fate." Erebus finished.

"Wow, but…wait. If the brothers made humanity and including the Faunus…who made the Grimm Riders?" Sunset asked him.

"Ah, that would be the Goddess of Night and Stars, the Goddess Lunaria." Erebus said with up most respect.

Sunset stared at him with wide eyes. This Lunaria reminded of her of Princess Celestia's younger sister, Princess Luna before she turned into Nightmare Moon. She knows it because she read it in a book before she left Equestria.

"So, this Moon Goddess, Lunaria, was the one who created you and your kind?" Sunset asked in shock.

"Yes, the Goddess Lunaria felt pity towards the humans who live in fear with the Grimm. So, she left a blessing to curtain humans who will have the Mark of the Grimm."

"Nisha was the first one, right? And followed by the others who have the Mark of the Grimm." Sunset added.

"Correct, with her blessing, we Grimm Riders learn how to communicate with Grimm and understanding which are tamable or Rouges." Erebus continued. "Though we must be kept a secret."

"Why?"

"There are some people out there in my world who would abuse the power of Grimm Riders and stories for told that invaders would try and find our home and steal the fortune and knowledge we have. And that is why my people hid from the outside world, so that no one can use our gifts for war."

Sunset stared at him in utter shock and sympathy. His people have to hide from other beings to keep themselves a secret. It was beautiful and yet sad at the same time. Suddenly, a thought came into her mind. If it was kept a secret, why did Erebus tell her everything?

"Erebus?" Sunset began, causing Erebus to look at her. "W-Why did you tell me this? You said it was supposed to be a secret?"

"It was but seeing that you wanting to change your heart and to understand instead of demanding, I trust you with my secret." Erebus explained.

Sunset was taken back by his words. He…he trusts her because he knows that she wanted to change? Erebus was so patient with her, didn't talk back to her rudely or say anything mean. He was there where she needed him like…like a friend. A flash of guilt came to her mind, remembering how she was so boastful and arrogant when she succeeded in being Princess Celestia's apprentice and how she betrayed her for power. She felt like she doesn't deserve Erebus's friendship. Sunset hugs her legs together and lowers her head in shame.

"I guess I wasn't a good student when I was still with Princess Celestia." Sunset mutters out sadly.

"I'm curious about your world of Equestria, what is it like?" Erebus asked Sunset.

Sunset made a small smile. "Equestria is filled with magic. It's not your kind of magic, there's different kind like unicorn magic, Alicorn magic, and more. Ruling Equestria is an alicorn named Princess Celestia. She's controls the sun. She's…well, _was_ my teacher. I had private lessons with and was taught how to become a princess one day." Sunset clenches her hands into fists "I…I was proud of my accomplishment, I gloated about it. I mastered all magical spells and read every book that she gave me but…"

Sunset stops for a second, chocking on her words. Erebus then placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, comforting her and silently saying that she can stop if she wants, but Sunset must face her past and let him know the truth.

"I…I couldn't make friends. Princess Celestia told me that making friends can help me strengthen my magic and that I can use it to protect them. But no matter how hard I try…I couldn't. I was so impatient and greedy I-I betrayed her and told her that she doesn't have any friends…" Sunset hides her head in her arms. "I was a horrible student."

"No."

Sunset lifted her head and looks at Erebus. The strange teen was looking at her under his mask. "You are not a student to her. You were more than that to her."

"W-What do you mean?" Sunset asked in confusion.

"Sunset, your mentor _is _your friend." Erebus said, causing Sunset's eyes to widen in shock. "And she sees you not just a student, but a friend and possibly, a daughter."

Sunset sink the words that Erebus's said to her. So, Princess Celestia sees her as a friend and maybe a daughter figure? She never realized it until now. Sunset wanted to slap herself for being stupid. She didn't realize until it was too late. Erebus helped her realize her mistake of the past and now…now he's helping her to see her future, by going to right path. Tears form around Sunset's eyes, feeling pain, grief, and guilt were in her mind, but soon were replace by relief and a hint of joy, because Erebus was there to comfort her. And she is grateful for that.

So, the whole day, they spend time in the forest. Erebus taught Sunset the roots around the forest, telling her what path will take her to the field and back to the cabin. He even thought her how to survive in the forest. It was rough, but Sunset pull through. There were even forest animals nearby. Sunset learned how to be patient with animals as she holds a baby rabbit in her arms gently while Erebus was used as a perched for the birds, which Sunset found amusing.

When they went back to the field, Erebus was lying on grass with one arm on the back of his head and the other on his chest. He appears to be taking nap. Sunset, who was at a distance, was looking at his sleeping form. Her mind was filled with curiosity. She never seen him take off his mask, even when she met him, he didn't take it off. She knows it's wrong to do it without his permission, but she can't help but feel curious on what was hidden under his mask. So, ever so quietly, Sunset made her way to Erebus's sleeping form and slowly kneels-down behind his head. She carefully grabs hold on Erebus's mask, while making sure that she doesn't touch his face. She carefully lifted the mask off his face with her eyes closed. She then peeks one eye open before opening them fully to see Erebus's face. His eyes were closed, but Sunset saw his facial feature. To any girls in this world, he looked very attractive. His face has black markings. It was strange that he has those markings.

Suddenly, Erebus opens his mismatched eyes (red on the right eye and blue on the left eye) and looks at Sunset. Sunset yelps and accidentally drops his mask, causing it to land on his face. She fell on her bottom as Erebus sits up and face her with his mask slight falling off his face.

"I'mSorry! I'mSorry! I'mSorry! I'mSorry!" Sunset apologizes really quickly; she really didn't mean it. She was just curious.

Luckily, Erebus wasn't a rude person. He adjusted his mask and faces Sunset. "It is alright, Sunset. You were just curious." He answered calmly.

"Y-You're not mad?" Sunset asked, sounded almost relief.

"I am not mad, Sunset. Though, you should be careful. Curiosity can be dangerous." Erebus said calmly.

Sunset chuckles nervously while rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. "S-Sorry…though, why do you wear a mask? Do all Grimm Riders wear them?"

"Yes, it's tradition that my people wear the masks to hide their identity if they ever go outside of our island." Erebus explains.

"Well, that explains _why_, but do you and your people have to wear masks all the time? It's kinda scary looking." Sunset explains.

Erebus chuckled a bit. "It is indeed, but it must be followed. After all, it is tradition in the Kingdom of Tenebris." Erebus explains.

"Wait, kingdom?"

"Ah, yes. In my world of Remnant, we have four kingdoms." Erebus explained, making Sunset curious. "Those are Atlas, Mistral, Vacuo, and Vale. Tenebris was the fifth kingdom."

"Was?" Sunset tilted her head.

"You see, the Grimm Riders were forgotten for thousands of years after they separated themselves from other civilizations. But it was for the best, that way, no one will misuse their powers of communicating with the Grimm."

Sunset was fascinated about the kingdoms and asked Erebus about them. Erebus explained to her that the four kingdoms. They have natural barriers and human tenacity to protect the citizens. Each kingdom has a governing council, a military while most kingdoms only call on its citizens to serve when needed, others find it important to be prepared.

Though, Erebus explained Sunset that there are some humans who venture outside the walls of the kingdoms. Being roaming nomads and build small villages that are not uncommon. And some villages tend to disappear overnight. Sunset shivered in fear, knowing that the Grimm has caused those villages to vanish. She asked on how can they defend themselves. Erebus stated that each kingdom has their own Huntsman academy. Sunset asked what it is, but Erebus will tell her in another time because it was getting late.

So, they headed back to the cabin. Erebus started making dinner while Sunset was looking through Erebus's bookshelf. There were many books on the shelves. Sunset became interest on these books, some of them were probably from his world while others are from here, particularly a collection of Daring Do books written by A.K. Yearling.

Sunset decided to read the first novel of Daring Do. When she read the first chapter, she became fixated with the book. She didn't know that Erebus finished cooking after she read the first book. Sunset was going to read the next one when Erebus called her, saying the dinner's ready. Sunset blushed in embarrassment when she realizes that it was time for dinner. Erebus made vegetarian casserole. Sunset enjoyed the dinner made by Erebus, but she notices that Erebus wasn't eating. She asked him why and Erebus replied that he wasn't hungry. Sunset slightly believes him, but that's not the truth.

After dinner, Sunset went to bed to rest up tomorrow. Though, she couldn't sleep, her mind was filled with curiosity and wonder. She wanted to know more about Erebus's people and his world (and possibly reading more Daring Do books). Sunset wonders if Erebus's is still awake. She got out of bed and headed outside of her to find Erebus. Luckily, she didn't take long because Erebus was at the balcony, leaning over the rail.

"Couldn't sleep?" Erebus asked, as if he could sense her, with his back facing her.

Sunset was surprised by this and slowly nodded. "Y-Yeah…you couldn't sleep too?" She asked him.

Erebus shook his head as Sunset stood beside him. "I do not sleep often."

Sunset looked at him strangely. "You don't sleep?"

"Sometimes, if I need to regain my energy." He answered, looking at the moon.

"Regain your strength? Don't you mean when you get tired?" She said jokingly but stops when Erebus shook his head.

"No, unlike you and others, I do not need to eat nor sleep." Erebus answered.

Sunset was confused by this. Erebus doesn't sleep or eat? I mean, there are few selected animals or creatures that doesn't eat for few months and some are nocturnal. She wonders if Grimm Riders can't eat for a few months and are nocturnal.

"So, you and your kind are like that? Don't eat that much or sleep?" Sunset guessed, earning a shaking head from Erebus.

"No, Grimm Riders are like the humans and Faunus, they need to eat and sleep to regain their strength and energy. But for me, I do not need those things for I am not like them." He explained to her.

Sunset was more confused by his words. She still doesn't understand his way in communicating. But she got the part where he said that he's not like his kind. "What do you mean, not like them?"

With that single question, Erebus turns to Sunset with a calm expression. "Because I was not born." He said before lifting one of his hands and four magical spheres with magic circle of six basic colors appeared over his hand. Sunset stared at him in shock as she looks at him with wide eyes. She couldn't see his expression under his mask.

"I was made." He answered softly.

* * *

**Review or Favorite.**


	5. New Life

**Sorry, for the long wait, I was busy the other stories. But recently, I've been watching some of my old childhood movies. And I couldn't stop listening the 'Whole New World' from Aladdin. The Disney Aladdin not the 2019 one. And clear warning, there are major spoilers from the show called RWBY and MLP EG.**

**Also, the cities that the MLP based on will be used with their original name since it is the human version of Equestria like Manehattan is Manhattan, Fillydelphia is Philadelphia, Las Pegasus is Viva Las Pegasus, and so on. **

**So, here it is, the next chapter of Sunset's Shadow. Enjoy! **

* * *

It was the middle of the night; all the animals are asleep. Some nocturnal animals were roaming the forest. Erebus's cabin, a fire was light up on the fireplace. Sunset and Erebus were inside the cabin, sitting on the couch while the fire kept them warm. Erebus made Sunset hot chocolate and brought a warm blanket, warming her up and keeping her comfortable as Erebus began his story about why he has magic.

"So, you weren't born to be a Grimm Rider, you were…made?" Sunset questioned Erebus.

Erebus nodded with his mask on. "Yes, my mother is known to be an alchemist. She can create any forms of dust into different combinations." He explains.

"Does she have the Dust Manipulation too?" Sunset asked, earning a nod from Erebus.

"Indeed, and I inherited her Dust Manipulation." Erebus explained.

"Wow, so you're made of all Dust?" Sunset asked him.

"Yes, she created me with all types of dust elements." Erebus looked at his hand and summons a small portion of magic. "Though, her talent is great, she didn't do this alone."

"She had help?" Sunset guessed, taking a sip of her coco.

Erebus nodded. "Correct, my mother had a partner. She was like a younger sister to my mother and an aunt to me. She was a brilliant inventor. She invented many machines and devices that changed our kingdom, making it more advance."

"Amazing…" Sunset awed.

"Yes, my mother and my aunt worked together to create a machine that makes a human with a gift of magic." Erebus explained.

"But how can they know magic? I thought they can do only Semblance." Sunset questioned him.

Erebus lets out a soft sigh as he turns towards to Sunset. "You might want to get comfortable because it's a long story."

Sunset brought her legs up to the couch and holds her coco in hand, taking a quick sip in the process. Erebus closes his eyes briefly before opening them. Sunset almost gasped when she saw Erebus's eyes were glowing and she could've sworn she saw images of a strange land and people. And Sunset could hear Erebus's voice in her head.

"_Long before the Kingdoms of Remnant were made, there was a time when kings and their kingdoms were plentiful, when men and women were capable of greatness, and magic was a gift from the gods that all could wield." _

_Images of men and women were using magic to defend themselves or doing entertaining others. Sunset was awed by how humans back then used their magic. They were more skilled then any Unicorns back on Equesrtia. The image faded and was replaced by two deities. One was a tall, muscular male with a crown of antlers upon his head. His complexion is a softly glowing light gold, and his face devoid of features. Next to him is another male god, but he was slim with curved, segmented horns that arc back over his head and curve upward to a point just over the back of his cranium. His complexion is a deep purple that seems to draw in surrounding light. His face is utterly devoid of features like the golden god. _

"_As you already know, the humans were made by two gods. The God of Light and the God of Darkness. They made the humans to have magic, so they can choose their own path and decisions."_

"_I see, but if they had magic, what happen to it?" Sunset asked him._

_The image faded to reveal a human female figure walking up to the two gods. "Magic left this world after a woman challenged the two gods."_

"_Who was the woman?"_

"_The name was unknown, but she wanted something from the gods."_

"_What does she want?"_

"_She wanted them to bring back her lover that perish, she couldn't live without him. But the gods would not allow, for it will break the balance between the living and dead, she must let him rest in peace." _

"_But she didn't listen, didn't she?"_

"_Yes, she tried to use force at them, but they were gods, and they easily overpowered her. She knew that she cannot defeat the two gods on her own. So, she device a plan and created an army. She swayed the humans that the gods created, telling them that they would no longer have to watch their loved ones wither and die, when they could claim the powers of their creators for themselves, and in turn, perfect their own design, their own world." _

_Sunset saw the image of an army, both men and women alike, facing the two gods, and attacking them with their magics. However, it was proven futile, for the two gods were immortal deities. And they easily took them down. _

"_And because of their arrogance, the gods punished them, erasing the first humans from the land, including the magic." _

_Sunset watched as a wave of dark purple energy destroyed the first humans of magic. This made her gasp in shock to see that, while feeling sorry for those humans. But their action caused them their lives and possibly their home. _

"_And thus, the end of all humanity and magic." Erebus explained before the image was replaced to reveal what is Remnant today. "Over the years, humanity returned, but with no knowledge of the gods or magic with them, they only have limited power of aura and semblance with the help of Dust Crystals. And that was the story of how humanity lost the connection with the gods and magic."_

Erebus's eyes stopped glowing as he and a shocked and amazed Sunset looked at each other. Sunset was still stunned on what just happened. She saw how Erebus's world used to have magic before being stripped off because of one human's ambition and arrogance. And yet, somehow, Erebus's mother was able to help return the magic to him.

"But how did your mother and aunt give you magic? Wasn't it stripped away?" Sunset asked him.

"True, that magic was gone from my world, but they explore faraway lands, searching for hidden information about the past. And they were lucky to find the answers that they need." Erebus explained.

"They found a way to bring magic back to your world?" Sunset asked him almost excitingly.

"Yes and no, they did find the source of the magic. It was an abandon temple that was hidden underground. There, they found a small crystal that was filled with the last magic that the gods left behind."

Sunset became more and more amazed by this. "What happened next?"

"They brought the crystal back to Tenebris and used it to generate the power they need to create…well, me." Erebus gestured himself. "They were lucky to succeed, otherwise; things might go wrong."

Sunset was amazed by this information, she wanted to know more about Erebus's home world. "They successfully created me, and they trained me to use my strength and semblance, but the magic. The magic I learned it by myself."

"You learned magic all by yourself?" Sunset spoke in shock, earning a nod from Erebus.

"Yes, I guess it was instinct that I learn magic by myself. I somehow mastered it, advancing myself through training and developing my skills in combat." Erebus explained.

"Wow, your mom and aunt worked really hard for you." Sunset complimented with a smile before vanished when she notices Erebus looking at the fire, almost sadly. "Is…is there something wrong?"

Erebus glanced at her. "My apologize, is just that I hadn't seen them for a while since I decided to live in this world." He explained.

Sunset's eyes softened a bit as she placed her mug on the table. "Did something happened that made you live here?" She asked.

Erebus nodded slightly. "Yes."

Sunset waited for his answer, but he didn't respond. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I would, but it's a tale to be told to another time." He said, looking at the fire as his eyes were filled with sadness.

Sunset got a strange feeling that Erebus's misses his family, and something tells her that there was a reason why he was here. She wanted to know more about Erebus's world, to know what had happen to his family. But a thought came into her mind, if she persuades Erebus to tell her more, she will open a wound in his heart that might hurt his feelings. So, Sunset had to be patient and waited for Erebus to tell her when the time is right. Sunset secretly glanced over to Erebus, who was busy staring at the fire. She could feel her face heating up when a strange thought came in her mind.

Slowly, but carefully, Sunset laid her head on Erebus's shoulder. Erebus didn't move, but he did glance at her from the corner of his eyes. He saw Sunset had her eyes closed, as if she was savoring this moment.

"Thanks for trusting me." Sunset whispers softly.

Erebus didn't say anything, he could hear Sunset soft breathing, indicating that she had fallen asleep. Erebus knows that Sunset was slowly changing into a better person. He will help her reach her goal in becoming that new person. His mother and aunt would do the same, helping others to be a better.

Resting his head on top of Sunset, Erebus felt a strange feeling that he had. It was the same feeling he had for his mother and aunt. But he isn't quite sure if Sunset feel the same way. Closing his eyes, Erebus rested himself with Sunset, but not before he whispers.

"Thank you for listening, Sunset."

* * *

On the next few months, Sunset slowly develop a mutual friendship with Erebus. She learned everything about his world, and she teach him about her world in Equestria. Sunset was able to master hands, and as it turns out, she was very good at drawing. Erebus took her to a room, possibly his gallery, and taught her how to paint. Sunset was fond into spray paint, as she made beautiful artworks with it.

Sunset helps with Erebus's everyday chores, cleaning, washing the plates, cooking, and gardening. Though, she still clears away from Hawthorn. She could feel that he was giving her _'death glares'_ from the background. But Erebus made sure that the stubborn Grimm plant was behave to Sunset. When Sunset has nothing else to do, she reads more about Daring Do. She couldn't stop reading them, it was fascinating. Erebus would snap her out from her reading and call her for lunch or dinner. Sunset would sheepishly apologize as she was so lost in the fantasy of the books, she forgot the time.

Though, she enjoys the peace and quiet, she wanted to explore more around the forest. She stayed closed to Erebus whenever they explore the forest. She would enjoy their walks and exploring new parts of the forest. Erebus would help Sunset when they went off hiking. Though, he had to carry her to reach to the top because she had trouble climbing, and she would blush the whole process when she was being carried by Erebus. And yet it was worth it, when they reach to the top, they watch as the sun sets down and sky brings forth the night. The two of them would look at the constellations. Sunset and Erebus would guess each constellation. Erebus taught Sunset how to use the stars as a map if she ever got lost in the forest, which she isn't intending to do.

So, in any case, Sunset enjoyed her new life in this strange world with Erebus.

Or so she thought.

It was the first day of Fall, orange, brown, and yellow leaves fall off the trees. Sunset was reading the latest issue of Daring Do that Erebus got for her. Erebus would go to town or to a city and gather some materials and would come back. But lately, Erebus didn't show up for dinner. Sunset didn't know where he disappeared to or where did he go. Sunset was able to make dinner; it was mac and cheese. She did a really good job on making them. Though she was getting worried that Erebus wasn't home yet. She was starting get worried. Did something happen to him? Did he get into trouble in town or the city? Of course not, Erebus didn't get into trouble…did he? She worries that he might got hurt.

Sunset believes she was getting paranoid. But her suspicion came true when Erebus came back at midnight.

The unicorn turned human was resting on the couch, reading a book of dinosaurs. She wasn't familiar with these creatures, but Erebus's once told her that they used to roam this world billions of years ago before going extinct by a meteor. As she reads, she heard someone coming in the cabin. Sunset knew that it was Erebus. But when she turned, her smile faded into a shock expression upon the sight before her.

Erebus, stood at the door, but he looks beaten, covered in wounds as his clothes looked torn, like claws or blades had cause them. His mask was slight broken, like something heavy almost smashed it. Sunset saw black wisp coming out from Erebus's wounds, indicating that might be his energy. He stumbles inside and fall on his knees and Sunset quickly went over to him.

"What happened?!" Sunset spoke in panic and shock. Whatever cause these injuries on Erebus, wanted him hurt.

Erebus tried to stand up but fell on his knees, due to his injuries. Sunset helps him as she gave him support. He looked at Sunset weakly before turning to the door where the greenhouse is. "H-Haw…thorn." He weakly said.

Sunset looks at the door and then to Erebus, wondering why he needs to go to Hawthorn. But if there's a way to help Erebus, Sunset must take that chance. Nodding, Sunset use all her might to help Erebus to stand up and helped him towards the greenhouse door. Sunset opens it while supporting Erebus as they both stumble in the greenhouse.

"Ha…haw…thorn." Erebus whispers out weakly.

As if he heard him, Hawthorn revealed itself from his undergrowth. Sunset helps Erebus go over to Hawthorn, though with some trouble since Erebus was heavier than Sunset imagine. But she didn't need to carry him all the way there. Hawthorn uses his vines to gently scoop Erebus up and puts him down beside the undergrowth. Sunset steps back and watched as she saw black and white energy coming out from Hawthorn and to Erebus. Erebus lets out a sharp gasp as the energy surround his body. Sunset watched in awe as Erebus's sounds were slowly closing themselves, indicating that they were healing. He opened his eyes as he looks over to Sunset. She was watching in amazement as Hawthorn use the energy that he stored and gave it to Erebus.

"Erebus…" Sunset spoke as she looked at him worriedly. "W-What happened to you…who did this to you?" So many questions were inside Sunset's head, she has no idea what had cause Erebus's injuries.

Erebus looked at her for a second. He lets out a sigh as he gave Sunset a sad and almost guilty look. "I told that there was a reason why I was here." He began. Sunset looks at him with wide eyes as he began his tale. "I was sent here by the queen to stop two fugitives."

Sunset's eyes widen in shock when she heard that. She didn't know that Erebus was here to capture two criminals. "Who are they? And what are they doing here?" She asked, sitting next to him to hear more.

"The two fugitives are Rouge Grimme Riders." Erebus answered softly, causing Sunset to gasp in shock. "They were once family in our kingdom, but they began to resent the Grimm Rider's code."

"What code?" Sunset asked curiously.

"That we shall not abuse our gift that was given to our Goddess, Lunaria." Erebus answered.

Sunset looked at him with wide eyes. They sound like her when she tried to find answers about magic in this world until Erebus helped her understand the meaning of friendship. "Why did they abuse their gift?"

"The Grimm Riders hid in the shadows, forbidden to make any contact with the outside world or reveal themselves. They were infuriated that their kind has to hid among the shadows while the rest of humanity and Faunus get to live their lives out in the open." Erebus explains to Sunset, who paid close attention. "They believe that their kind shouldn't be the ones hiding, they should be the ones controlling and ruling all of Remnant's kingdoms, both humans and the Faunus alike, and will tremble in fear at the sight before them. But they knew that Queen Selene forbids them to cause harm against the humans and Fuanus, for they were breaking the code of the Grimm Riders. The only way for their plan to work, was to get rid of the queen, by assassinating her."

"What?! T-they were going to do that to her!? They're own queen!?" Sunset almost exclaims, causing Hawthorn to hiss at her for her sudden outburst.

"Yes, they tried to kill her when she is vulnerable. But I was there and saved her before they could end her life. They were sent to prison after the queen and royal council found out about their plan on taking over Remnant, they were sentenced in life of prison against the queen and breaking the code."

Sunset stared at him with wide eyes and jaw drop. She couldn't believe that those fugitives would do something that extreme. But how did they get here?

"If you were wondering how they got here, it's simple." Erebus answered, causing Sunset to look at him. "My mother and aunt create a machine called the Arc. It can send others to another dimension. In which case, this dimension. They somehow operated the Arc and send them here, so they can start their plan."

"Their plan…to take over?" Sunset whispers in shock, earning a nod from Erebus.

"Yes, this world has no magic, no semblance, and no protection. They can take over this world with an iron fist." Erebus explains to her, looking at her in the eyes. "And they brought the Grimm with them."

"B-But how? How can they bring the Grimm? I mean, you said that there are rouge Grimm that can't be controlled." Sunset said.

"They brought them here in hopes to control them, but it didn't work and left them here in the forest to roam and cause mayhem." Erebus explained, causing Sunset to understand how the Creatures of Grimm got here. "But they figure a way to control their _own_ Grimm."

"W-what do you mean?" Sunset asked worriedly.

Erebus sighs softly and looks up to the greenhouse's glass roof. "They created their own artificial Grimm." He answered.

Sunset gasped in shock. These fugitives created their own Creatures of Grimm?! But Erebus told her that they can only be made by the God of Darkness. There was no way that two Grimm Riders can create Grimms on their own.

Erebus sighs as he looks at Sunset. "You may think it's unorthodox, but they were the best alchemist in our kingdom, they successfully made their own artificial Grimm army."

"So, that's why you're here. You were sent by the queen to stop this, right?"

Erebus nodded slowly. "Yes, the queen knew that I was the only one that can stop them and their plans. My mother and aunt agree that it was my duty to stop them before they take over this innocent world. I was able to find their hideout through the dark woods. They had a lab built in a cave, with a pool that creates artificial Grimm. I was able to destroy it, but not before they attacked me with their artificial Grimm. I barely escape from their attack, but I sustained some injuries." He sighs and then looks at Sunset with guilty eyes. "I didn't want you to get involve because I fear they will discover you, and in danger your life."

Suddenly, Erebus felt a gentle hand holding his. Looking down, he saw Sunset was holding his hand with hers. He looks back at her with a question look in his eyes as she gave him a warm and gentle smile.

"You've saved me multiple times, you helped me realize my mistake…you were there when I needed it the most. And…and I want to help you face them…even if I can't be useful. But we're going to get through this, together, because that's what friends do."

Erebus stared at her for a brief moment. It's true that facing the two rouge Grimm Riders will be a challenge, but Sunset is determined to help, even if she doesn't have power. Yet, Erebus knew that he could help Sunset in defending herself. And was ready to help him in his time of need. Forming a small smile under his slight broken mask, Erebus looks at her with gratitude in his eyes.

"Thank you, Sunset." Erebus whispers softly.

Sunset smiles back before she scoots over to until their shoulders touched. Sunset blushed a little when they made contact. Though, she was doing her best to not show it to Erebus. "S-So…who were the rouge Grimm Riders?" She asked, wanting to distract him so he won't see her red face, but she was also curious about the two rouges that betrayed Erebus's people.

Erebus didn't hesitate as he gave Sunset a straight and calm answer. "The two rouge Grimm Riders are both siblings, a brother and a sister. Their names were Hitchcock Razoron and Agate Razoron. They were the ones that tried to assassinate Queen Selene many years ago and failed."

"So, those two rouges are here, in this world." Sunset said to him.

Erebus nodded. "Yes, and I fear they moved their research into another location, far from the forest and close to the city." He theorized.

"Meaning we have to move to the big city in order to find them, right?" Sunset guessed, earning a nod from Erebus.

"That is correct. We have to stay close to the city, making sure that the citizens there won't be victims of their crime." Erebus explained.

Sunset nodded, agreeing that they should move to the city as soon as possible, but that will be another time, right now. Erebus needs to heal himself, so he has enough strength for their journey to the city. So, for now, they stayed at the forest until Erebus wounds are healed. Sunset rested her head on Erebus's shoulder before closing her eyes to surrender to sleep. Erebus did the same as he rested his head on Sunset's head. The two friends stayed liked that for the whole night, unaware that Hawthorn uses his vines to grab a nearby blanket and covered the two friends with, keeping them warm for the whole night.

* * *

Time soon past, and autumn was taking over. Sunset wears a warm orange turtleneck sweater, black leggings, and brown boots. It was getting a cold in this autumn season. Sunset blew a cold breathe on her hands before rubbing them together, trying to warm herself up. It was getting really cold now. Soon, Erebus came out of the cabin, his mask now repaired, as he carried two mugs of warm coco and brings one to Sunset. Sunset takes the mug with a thankful smile as the two friends enjoyed the warmth of the drink as they look at the sky.

"There is storm coming." Erebus suddenly said, causing Sunset to look at him.

"A storm?" Sunset asked, earning a nod from Erebus.

"Yes, it will come within this week, we should prepare and cover the windows in the greenhouse." Erebus explained.

"You can sense a storm?" Sunset asked curiously.

Erebus nodded. "Yes, I have advance senses, it can be quite useful in any situation." He explained.

Sunset smiles before taking a sip from her coco before looking at the forest. "You know, I'm going to miss this place." She said.

"Really?" Erebus questioned with a raised brow under his mask.

Sunset nodded. "Hence aside the part when I was almost mauled by Grimm, but at least I got to meet you and understand the true meaning of friendship." Sunset explained as she smiles at Erebus, who smiles under his mask.

"It is indeed fortunate that I met someone who can understand me and my people." Erebus said to Sunset, who blushed and smiled. "And I want to show you something tonight."

Sunset looks at him curiously. "What is it?"

"It is a surprise." Erebus answered, a hint of excitement in his voice.

* * *

Later, Sunset and Erebus were walking through the forest and towards the field. Sunset was wearing a warm red coat that Erebus made, so that she won't feel cold when he shows her his surprise. Sunset was getting excited, wanting to know what Erebus's surprise was. Once they reach to the clearing, Sunset watched as Erebus walks over to the lake.

"So, what's the surprise about?" Sunset asked, watching Erebus facing her as he stopped near the lake.

"Sunset, do you always dream about flying?" He asked.

Sunset was taken back by his questioned. Though, she always wanted to know what it feels to fly. I mean, she would watch Princess Celestia and some Pegasus guards taking flight and would be mesmerized by them. And she enjoys riding the flying carriage that was pulled by the Pegasus Guards, taking her to some curtain places on her travels with Princess Celestia.

"Well, yeah. I used to get a ride from the Pegasus Guards when I go traveling with Princess Celestia. And I really enjoy it. Why?" Sunset asked him.

Erebus looks at her as he closes his eyes. "Would you like to fly with me?"

With that questioned, Erebus's body started to change by a black light. Sunset shielded her eyes by that, surprised and shock by the sudden light that Erebus emitted. After a few seconds, Sunset withdrew herself and looks at Erebus, but lets out a gasp of shock.

Right in front of her was a dragon! But this dragon was wingless, with four-legs and a low-sung, elongated and slender serpentine like body along with two long flowing whiskers on its snout. The dragon's scales were silver with a long mane of black hair mixed with red and white that runs the length of its body, forming a plume at the tip of its tail. And two pairs of black long curved horns. The dragon has markings on its face, similar to Erebus's as well as the eyes. That's when she realizes something. Sunset looks at the dragon's eyes carefully and was shocked to see those red and blue eyes.

"E-Erebus? Is that you?" Sunset whispered.

"_Yes._" Erebus's voice came to her, startling Sunset. "_This is one of my abilities, I can turn into any animals._"

"T-That's amazing but how…"

"_How can I talk to you? It simple really, I'm using telepathy._" Erebus answered calmly. "_It's a trick that I learn with my mother after we discovered my shape shifting ability._"

Sunset has no other words to which she has saw. She always wonders how he does this. Having to be created from another world and was sent here to protect the innocents. Then Erebus asked her something that would change her life.

"_Would you like to fly with me?_"

Sunset looks at him with wide eyes, as if he was asking an unorthodox question. "W-What?"

"_I said: Would you like to fly with me?"_ Erebus asked again with a kind and gentle voice as he offers one of his whiskers to her.

Sunset stared at him for a few seconds, her heart beats irregularly as her face was slightly red. He was offering a ride on his back. It was quite embarrassing, though she did recall him always carrying her when she needs it. So, why not? Taking a deep breath, Sunset looks at Erebus with a smile and gently takes his whisker.

"I would love to." She said.

Suddenly, she was lifted from the ground, still holding on to Erebus's whisker, as he places her on his back before withdrawing his whisker off her hand. _"You might want to hang on to my horns."_ He said.

Hearing this, Sunset holds on to both of Erebus's horns tightly as Erebus readied himself before taking off in blinding speed. Sunset screams as she shuts her eyes tightly, feeling the cold wind rushing through her face as Erebus's dragon form race through the sky before going towards the forest and stops in midair. He then proceeds flying smoothly above the trees. He glanced up and notices Sunset clinging on to his back with his eyes close. A small smile came to his dragon like face.

"_Sunset, open your eyes._" He spoke to her gently.

Sunset refused at first, but her curiosity got the best of her as she slowly opens her eyes before becoming wide at the sight before her. She was gazing through the beautiful night sky, filled with endless stars. Sunset's mouth dropped on what she was seeing. Erebus continuous to glide above the trees while Sunset continuous to admire the night sky.

**(Song is Parody of Whole New World from Aladdin 1992) **

_I can show you the world  
Shining, Shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, Sunset, now when did  
You last let your heart decide _

Erebus flies down to the forest a bit while Sunset looks around with admiration while Erebus picks a nearby red flower from a nearby shrub with his whiskers as he offers it to Sunset, surprising her in the process, before she takes it and smells the sweet scented flower before putting on her head. Erebus flied through the forest and towards the rocky mountain, where he performs a skillful aerobic through the obstacles around him.

_I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic dragon ride_

Erebus flies high above the sky with Sunset clinging on to his horns as she admired the star filled sky. Erebus flies above the clouds while Sunset looks down and saw the forest growing smaller when Erebus's dragon form flew higher. They soon fly past the moon as Erebus proceeds in diving in the clouds before coming out again like a dolphin would, making Sunset enjoying the ride.

_A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming_

_**Sunset:**_

_A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear_

Sunset somehow grabbed a small cloud in her hands as she smiles, feeling the softness and coldness of the cloud, before releasing it as Erebus spins around a cloud, creating swirl that looks like a ice cream.

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
(Erebus: Now I'm in a whole new world with you)_

Erebus's dragon form flies through the clouds, flying pass a flock of cranes. One of the cranes saw them and squawked in shock to see a massive dragon and Sunset riding him. Sunset spread her arms wide as Erebus flies high. And to her surprise and shock, Erebus tosses her off her back before catching her while doing some tricks.

_**Sunset: **_

_Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky  
A whole new world!_

Suddenly, Erebus dives down towards a river and Sunset closes her eyes, but Erebus made sure that she didn't miss out anything.

**Erebus:**

_Don't you dare close your eyes_

Sunset opens her eyes and gasps to see the beautiful river that leads to a nearby town with fishing boats. Erebus flies past them and through the forest. They flew pass trees that were above a cliff. There, they saw a squirrel trying to break open his acorn. Sunset waves at the squirrel when he turns to look at her and Erebus, he yelps in shock as he accidentally tossing his acorn in the air as it drops on his causing the squirrel to fall unconscious.

_A hundred thousand things to see  
(__**Erebus:**__ Hold your breath, it gets better)_

_I'm like a shooting star I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be_

Sunset cringes sympathetically while glancing at Erebus, who shrugs as he took off to another destination. Erebus flew towards a field with a herd of wild horses running by. Erebus lowered himself, lucky for him, the horses didn't get scared as he flew close to them. Sunset smiles at the young colt galloping by their side before she gently strokes his head, making the colt neigh happily.

_A whole new world  
(__**Sunset:**__ Every turn a surprise)_

_With new horizons to pursue  
(__**Sunset:**__ Every moment red-letter)_

Erebus flies towards the city, and Sunset awed at the bright lights that illuminates the city. There were people that are awake, indicating that the city was busy, even at night times. They steered clear as Erebus's dragon form flies above the city while Sunset admires the lights of the city. Erebus flies towards a nearby apple farm and picks an apple from a tree with his whiskers and hands it over to Sunset, who gratefully takes it.

_**Sunset and Erebus: **_

_I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you_

Soon, Erebus's dragon form flies towards the ocean, where they could see the moon's reflection. Sunset place a hand on the water, feeling the cold ocean water on her hand, watching as her hand skimmed through the water. She and Erebus looked at their reflection as they both share a small smile on their faces before Erebus glides above the water.

_A whole new world  
That's where we'll be_

_A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place  
For you and me_

Soon, Erebus returns them back to the forest as they sat on top of a nearby cliff, looking at the night sky, filled with stars shines through the darkness. Sunset was leaning on Erebus's dragon form; his body heat was keeping her warm from the coldness of autumn. She got to admit, Erebus's surprise was amazing, no…beautiful. She has never felt so free and alive before. She guessed that this must be the feeling of having a friend. Sunset smiles and leans over Erebus's shoulder.

"Thanks for the surprise." Sunset whispers happily.

Erebus turned his dragon head to her. _"I am glad that you like it."_ He said softly.

Sunset giggles a bit. "I did, and I must admit, I was terrifying, but soon. I got use to it." She said, earning a light chuckle from Erebus. "And I really enjoy the flight."

"_It is good that you enjoy the fl-"_ Erebus was cut off when he senses something. He brought his head up and sniffs the air. This caught Sunset's attention as she looks at him worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Sunset asked worriedly.

"_I sense people in trouble."_ Erebus said before lowering head. _"Get on, they're not far."_

Listening to his words, Sunset gets on Erebus's back before he took off to the sky in full speed. They fly above the clouds and towards the road that was outside of the forest. Erebus spotted the trouble as he lands on nearby trees before Sunset gets off him as he turns back to his human form. They jogged towards the road and saw a bus that appeared to have engine trouble. There they saw the twenty passengers outside of the bus. There were seven adults, three teens, seven children, and three elderly people, plus a dog and some kittens. They were shivering from the cold. The driver was trying to fix the engine, but was no use, even though someone was shinning a flashlight, it was too dark and cold for them to stay outside for the night.

"They're in trouble." Erebus said to Sunset. "They won't make it through the night and the storm is coming soon."

Sunset looks at the people with worried eyes as she saw them shivering and helpless, like her when she was being attack by the Grimm. "We should take them to the cabin." She said to Erebus.

Erebus nodded as he and Sunset made their way to the group of people. One of them, a skinny man with light amber skin with orange freckles on his upper nose, and orange hair, saw them and was relief to see them. He has a picture of three cut carrot cakes on his right side of his coat.

"Ah, thank goodness! Um, excuse me! We need help!" The skinny man called out to them. Sunset and Erebus made their way to the people as they became relief to see that they found help.

"What seems to be the problem?" Sunset asked, looking at the group.

The driver made his way towards them and explained. "The engine somehow fried itself. I can't get it to work or go anywhere until the engine is fix."

"And we need a place to stay." The skinny man interrupted, causing Sunset and Erebus to look at him. "I'm sorry, but my wife, well…she's pregnant." He gestured to his wife.

They turned towards a woman who has light cerulean skin, brilliant rose color eyes, and a light crimson hair with pale, light grayish crimson stripes. She was sitting on the step of the bus's door, tummy swollen with the baby inside. Sunset and Erebus knew that they won't last long on the cold, so they decided to offer their cabin for them to stay, to keep them warm and safe.

"Don't worry, our cabin is not that far from here." Sunset said to the male before turning to the group. "Listen up! Our cabin is close by, you can all stay in until your ride is fix."

The passengers were delighted to hear the news that they will be staying someplace warm. The husband and wife were also relief, knowing that their future child will be safe. Before they leave, they first help the pregnant woman to get up. Erebus decided to make a makeshift stretcher, made from branches and towels that were given to a woman passenger. He and the driver carry the pregnant woman as Sunset leads them to the cabin. Luckily, they didn't have to walk too much as they reach the cabin. Sunset opens the door and allowed Erebus and the driver to bring in the pregnant woman. They helped her up while Sunset takes her to the couch to sit down while Erebus started the fire on the fireplace.

Soon, the passengers came in as one of them closes the door. The seven children run towards the fireplace and sits in front of it, feeling relief of the warmness of the fire. The passengers settle themselves on the couch or armchairs while some stood by, relief that they were safe and warm. The driver brought out his phone in hopes to make contact, luckily. There was cell reception as he tries to call the station to send help.

"Thank you for helping us." The skinny man said in gratitude towards Sunset. He and his wife were sitting on the couch with her. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Oh, my name is Sunset Shimmer and the guy wearing a mask is my friend, Erebus." Sunset gestured Erebus, who was tending the fire before going to kitchen.

"My name is Mr. Cake, and this is my wife, Mrs. Cake." Mr. Cake introduce as Mrs. Cake smiles at Sunset. "Boy, we were so glad that you and your friend showed up when you did."

"Say, why are you two outside in the middle of the night?" Mrs. Cake asked.

"Oh, me and Erebus were having a nightly stroll, it relaxes us. We were lucky that we saw you close to our home. We couldn't leave you guys out in the cold." Sunset half lied; she can't say that Erebus sensed them after they had their flight in his dragon form.

Luckily for her, they believe her story. "Well, that's very kind of you to say, Ms. Shimmer." Mrs. Cake said with a smile as she rubs her swollen baby. "Oh! I could feel the babies kicking."

"Really?" Sunset asked her almost excitingly.

Mrs. Cake nodded. "Yes, go ahead, feel it."

Sunset hesitated at first but soon touches Mrs. Cake's belly. She felt small kicks inside, indicating that there was life inside. Sunset smiles when she felt small kicks before looking at Mrs. Cake with realization. "Wait, you said babies? Are you going to have…"

Mrs. Cake nodded with a smile. "Yes, we're going to have twins." She answered softly.

"So, where were you guys going?" Sunset asked them, curious about their destination.

Mr. Cake answered Sunset's questioned. "Well, we just came back from a friend's home at Manhattan. Mrs. Cake is going to have the babies soon. And we were on our home back at Canterlot City until, well…you know."

Sunset nodded in understanding. "Don't worry, you guys can stay here until help arrives." She said to them.

"Oh, we hope so. I don't think the babies are being patient." Mrs. Cake said almost tiredly as she felt the kicks of the babies.

Then the bus driver came. "Bad news, the station can't get any help until next week."

This worried the passengers, especially Mr. and Mrs. Cake, they have to get home soon before the babies come. "Why can't they send help?" asked one of the passengers.

"There's an incoming storm and they can't risk sending anyone to get us." The Bus Driver explained.

The passengers were speaking to each other worriedly, knowing they can't back home. Mr. and Mrs. Cake looked at each other worriedly as they hold each other's hands. Sunset looked at them sympathy, fearing that they won't reach to the city and take Mrs. Cake to the hospital.

"I'm sorry, we don't have any chose but to stay here for a week." The Bus Driver said.

"Are you sure?" Asked a mother. "We don't want to bother them."

"We don't mind." Erebus's voice came.

They all turned to the kitchen entrance and saw Erebus holding a tray with mugs filled with warm coco. "We have spare rooms for you to sleep in until help arrives."

With that, Erebus offered warm hot chocolates for them, which they gladly take. They said thank you to him for the warm refreshments as they drink the warm coco. The kids enjoyed the warm hot chocolate, melting away the coldness in their bodies. He gave a coco to an old woman, who was sitting on the armchair that was beside Sunset and the Cake couple. She has light chartreuse green eyes, light gray hair, and light amber skin. And has some cats and kittens with her.

"Thanks a bunch there, sonny." She said in a Western like voice.

"You're welcome, ma'am." Erebus said kindly.

"Oh, please, just call me Goldie Delicious." She said before taking a sip of her coco. "I can't thank you enough for takin' us into your home."

"You're very welcome." Erebus said before he gently strokes the head of a black kitten, who purred.

Goldie Delicious chuckles at him before asking. "Say now, why do you wear that mask? Is there somethin' on your face?"

Erebus looks at her calmly. "You could say that."

"Well, now. You don't have to be shy on hidin' your face." Goldie Delicious said.

Erebus shook his head. "Sorry, but I cannot remove my mask." He answered as he got up and went towards the kitchen.

Goldie Delicious watches him leave and turned to Sunset. "Is there somethin' I said?"

Sunset shook her head and waves her off. "No, no, it's just the mask is his thing. You know, like his style." She explains the best way she could.

"Huh, kids these days with their weird fashion styles." Goldie Delicious mutters a bit before taking a sip of her coco.

"I like his style." Said a girl with moderate spring bud eyes, light and brilliant amaranth hair, and brown skin. Her shirt has design of a pair of scissors with apple-shaped handles.

Goldie Delicious waves her off. "Of course, you do, Babs."

"Babs?" Sunset looks at the girl.

"Eeyup! Babs Seed here is one of our family members in the big Apple Family." Goldie Delicious explained. "She and I are going to visit our relatives in Canterlot City, but I don't think we can."

Babs Seed nodded sadly. "I know, Apple Bloom and I planned the whole week with her friends."

"I know, sweetie. But a storm is a coming and we can't go out there when it hits." Goldie Delicious explained to her. Babs nodded sadly, though she feels like she was missing out some fun with her relatives.

"Hey, I'm sure we can think of something fun while we wait till the storm is gone." Sunset assured.

Babs Seed looks at her almost skeptically. "Like what?"

"Well-" Sunset was cut off when something came flying in and landed on her lap. Looking down, Sunset saw a paper shape swan. She picks it up and inspects it while the kids awed by it. "Where did this come from?"

"My apologies." Erebus said, coming out from the kitchen with a tray of sweets. "I was hoping to entertain the kids by making origami animals to entertain the kids."

"Well, I think it worked." Sunset said with a smile, looking at the smiling kids.

"Can you teach us how to do that?" Asked Babs Seed.

"Of course." Erebus answered as he sets down the tray of sweets on the table for everyone to enjoy. As the guests enjoyed the snacks, Erebus brought papers and shows the children how to make origami. The other kids' names are Rumble, Tender Taps, Lily Pad, Lily Pad's little sister name Nelumbo Pad (but she can be called Nellie), Pipsqueak, and Zipporwhill. They and Babs Seed were learning how to make origami animals. Though, Rumble would get sometimes papercuts and Erebus had to help to patch up his wound. Sunset learns about the other passengers' names. Accompanying Goldie Delicious and Babs Seed were two elderly people named Sand Trap and Chelsea Porcelain. The three teens are Roseluck, Amethyst Star, and Thunderlane (Rumble's older brother) were getting to know Sunset. She made sure not to tell them that she's from another world, as she gave them false information that she used to live in a small town and decided to explore and soon met Erebus, where they bot live in the cabin together. Roseluck jokingly said that Sunset and Erebus might be a couple, which an embarrass Sunset tries to convince her that they are not. The adults with them are Tender Taps's parents, Lily Pad's mom, Pipsqueak's parents, and Zipporwhill's dad, Nightjar and were having a nice conversation with the Bus Driver.

The dog that was accompanying them was Zipporwhill's name Ripley, a lab/border collie cross as he rested on Sunset's lap. The group enjoyed themselves before suddenly a loud thunder was outside, scaring everyone, minus Erebus. Looking at the window, they saw a heavy downpour of rain, indicating that the storm came in early. Erebus and Sunset were lucky to board up the greenhouse's windows along with the other windows in the cabin too.

"Woah! It's a good thing we got here before it rained." Thunderlane said and everyone agreed.

"Yeah, but I don't we'll get enough sleep with that storm." Sunset said.

"She has a point." Lily Pad's mom said, holding Nellie in her arms, who was shacking by the loud thunder. "Nellie is afraid of thunder."

Erebus looked at the scared Nellie, shaking in fear as her eyes were shut tight. The little girl doesn't like thunder, it was loud and scary. Knowing what to do, Erebus offers to help her. Getting up, Erebus made his way to Lily Pad's mom and Nellie. The little girl opens her eyes and looks at Erebus, who was in her eye level.

"Do you want to hear a story?" He offered.

Hearing this, Nellie looks at Erebus and nodded. "Y-Yes." She whispers.

Erebus sits on the floor while Nellie was sitting on her mother's lap, who was sitting on the couch with Sunset and the Cakes. The others also wanted to hear what story Erebus will tell. Sunset watched as her friend readied himself to tell a story that belong from his world.

"When I was young, my mother told me a story called the 'Story of the Seasons.'" Erebus explained, getting everyone's attention.

"The seasons?" Babs Seed asked.

Erebus nodded. "Yes, the four seasons. It all started in far and distance land. There, a great and mighty river stood the small, fragile home of a cold, frail man."

"Who is the old man and why is he alone?" Nellie asked.

Erebus smiles under his mask and answered to her. "The old is actually a wizard."

Nellie gasps in wonder as she and the others listened to his story. "The lone wizard was hidden from the dangers and distractions of the world, never having visitors. But on a cold day, as he peered out his window, his gaze fell upon a young maiden."

"A maiden?" Lily Pad asked with wonder, earning a nod from Erebus.

"Calmly, she sat beneath his tree in a state of absolute tranquility. When the wizard demanded an explanation, the maiden simply replied, _'My name is Winter. I am on a journey, and I am waiting for my sisters.'_ With that, she closed her eyes and sat in silence."

Sunset and the others listened to his story, finding it very interesting. Nellie and the kids were calmly listening to his tale as they wonder what happens next, not carrying the loud thunder and heavy raindrops.

"The wizard told himself that the girl was a fool, but the longer she sat, the more he wished to share in the serenity the young maiden enjoyed. In time, he grew tired and decided to close his eyes as well, thinking on this strange predicament."

"Pre-what?" Nellie asked in confusion, not understanding the big word.

"It's another word for difficult." Sunset answered with a smile, making Nellie let out an 'Oh.'

Erebus shook his head at that before continuing his tale. "Upon opening his eyes, the wizard was befuddled to find that a second maiden appeared beneath his tree, cheerful and spry, with a basket of fruit and flowers."

"Wow!" Babs Seed and the kids awed.

"When he asked for an explanation, the girl simply replied, _'My name is Spring. I am on a journey, and I am waiting for my sisters.'_ To show her gratitude for his reluctant hospitality, the girl retrieved a handful of seeds from her basket and planted them in the wizard's garden."

"That's so nice of her to do so." Pipsqueak said with a smile.

Erebus chuckled lightly. "Indeed, and the old hermit could hardly believe his eyes as the maiden turned what was once a mere pile of dirt and manure into a beautiful garden, from which life would surely blossom. It's likely he would have gazed for hours, were it not for the unfamiliar laughter he heard from beneath his tree. A young woman with a warm smile now stood beside the two maidens. The wizard begged her to introduce herself, to which she happily responded, _'My name is Summer. I am on a journey, and I am waiting for my sister.'_"

"Oh, she sounds very playful." Mrs. Cake complimented quietly with a smile.

"'_Of course.'_ thought the wizard. But another chirp of laughter left the old man perplexed. What in the world was so funny? As it turned out, it was him. The new arrival found the wizard's insistence on staying indoors so very amusing. Why choose to view the world through a small window when the door leading out to it was right at his side?"

The kids laughed at that, finding it funny that the old wizard would rather stay inside instead of playing outside where there was more space and fun. The grown ups and Sunset were enjoying the story that Erebus was telling.

"It was a compelling argument. And after only a moment of brief hesitation, the wizard left his home and stepped outside. The warmth of the sun brought with it a surge of energy and life, and soon the wizard wasn't feeling much like himself anymore. He was feeling much better. As the day drew to a close, the maidens and the wizard all settled down and prepared a feast. Winter set the table. Spring supplied the crops, Summer prepped the meal, and the wizard was the happiest he'd been in ages."

"What kind of feast?" Zipporwhill asked, hugging Ripley.

"A big feast. But in all the excitement, he nearly failed to notice the delicate woman that now stood beneath his tree. He smiled, and beckoned her to join them, asking only for her name. _'My name is Fall,'_ she replied softly. _'I am on a journey and am here to meet my sisters. Who are you?'. 'Me?'_, the wizard wondered. _'Well, I am but an old hermit. I have lived in these woods alone for centuries and I'm afraid my story is not very interesting, as I have no one to love and nothing to my name.'_"

"No wonder he's alone." Rumble mumbles before being shushed by the other kids, causing him to cover his mouth. The grown-ups and Sunset chuckled at that as Erebus continued his story.

"The elder sister looked up at all that surrounded them. _'But sir, do you not see? You have so much.'_"

"What did he have?" Lily Pad asked, wanting to know the answer.

"The truth is, with their help, it was now clear to see that the wizard had everything he could ever need. He was grateful, but a question lingered in his mind. _'Why me?'_, he asked. _'Why did the four of you choose to open my eyes? To share with me your gifts? Why am I so special?'_"

The adults wonder about it to. Why did they help the old wizard? They didn't know him and yet they help him understand. Sunset felt like the story is how Erebus met and help her understand the true meaning of friendship. Sunset wonders if the story has meaning.

"The four sisters looked to one another, perplexed. Finally, the eldest spoke. _'I beg your pardon sir, but we did not do these things for you because you were special. We do what we can for everyone, because we are able.'_"

Sunset eyes widen by that. This reminded her about the Elements of Harmony when she studied it with Princess Celestia, back when she was her student. She remembers there are six elements: Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty and Magic. The maidens have all those traits of the elements. It felt like they were meant to share their friendship with the old wizard.

"The old wizard was at a loss. Never in his years had he come across such kindness. It was in that moment that he knew what should be done. The wizard summoned his magic, every ounce he could muster, and bestowed it upon the sisters. He smiled. _'Take this gift and know now that you are able to do so much more.'_"

"He gave them magic!" Babs Seed exclaims with a grin, before shutting her mouth when the kids shushed her. "Sorry!" She apologized quietly, not meaning to interrupt the story.

Erebus chuckled. "Now armed with the elements, the very powers of nature, and the unimaginable magic of the wizard, the four maidens, Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall, promised to carry on with their journey, using their gifts to aid others, just as they aided him. One by one, the sisters left. Before they did, they made one final promise. They promised to return each and every year, to visit their dear friend. And thus, the end the tale of the four seasons."

Once he was finished, Lily Pad's little sister was fast asleep in her mother's arms, who was smiling at her now tired little girl. She looks up toe Erebus and whispers. "Thank you."

Erebus nodded before getting up from his spot. "I am glad to help."

"I think it's time for us to hit the hey and get some beauty sleep." Goldie Delicious said.

Everyone agreed as Erebus and Sunset show them their rooms that they were staying until the storm clears. Luckily, the guest rooms have bunk beds and extra beds for everyone to sleep. Mr. and Mrs. Cake stayed in a room that will be shared with Goldie Delicious and Babs Seed. Erebus brought extra blankets for the guests. They all went to bed and rest from an exhausted journey.

Sunset was wearing her pajamas as she came out from the bathroom, with a towel over her neck. She just finished brushing her teeth and was ready for bed before she notices Erebus was looking at the balcony's window, watching the rainfall.

"Is there something wrong, Erebus?" Sunset asked her friend.

Erebus glanced at her before looking at the rain. "I was just thinking about the place that we will move to." He said.

"Really?" She asked, earning a nod from Erebus.

"Yes, Goldie Delicious mentioned Canterlot City. I know you've been there before, but I have my suspicion that Agate and Hitchcock could be close to the city, ready to wreak havoc." Erebus explained.

"So, what you're saying is, that we should move there, to be close to find where they are?" Sunset theorized.

Erebus nodded. "Yes, if you're up to it?"

Sunset gave him a small smirk. "Oh, yeah I am." She said with eagerness before letting out a yawn. "But first, I should go to bed."

"Of course, goodnight Sunset." Erebus said gently.

"Goodnight Erebus." Sunset said tiredly as she went to her room to sleep while Erebus watches the rainfall.

* * *

It was midnight when Sunset woke up from a sudden scream, coming downstairs. She jolted out of bed and ran out from her room and quickly went downstairs. It was still raining heavily outside, but she ignored it and quickly went to the source of the screaming. She saw the guests were all crowded around the room where the Cakes, Babs Seed, and Goldie Delicious were staying.

"What happened?!" Sunset asked in panicked.

"It's Mrs. Cake! Her water broke!" Lily Pad's mom said in panic.

Sunset's eyes widen and she came in the room and saw a panting Mrs. Cake. She was in pain as Mr. Cake and Goldie Delicious hold her hands, trying to comfort her. But no avail, Mrs. Cake was in so much pain.

"T-The…Babies!" Mrs. Cake panted in pain. "T-They're coming!"

"Do we have a doctor in the house?!" Babs exclaims in panic.

Before they could say anything, Erebus came. "I am."

They all turn to Erebus who was coming down the stairs with medical supplies. "You're a doctor?" Mr. Cake asked, hoping he is.

"Kind of, but I learned different types of medical treatment and medicine." He explained before turning to the group. I need some space and warm water." He explained getting in the room as he sets down the supplies before tying his hair to a bun.

"I'll go boil some water!" Sunset said as she rushes to the kitchen to boil water.

"I'll help!" Babs Seed went after Sunset to assist her.

Erebus looks at Mrs. Cake as he disinfects his hands. "Stay with me, Mrs. Cake. Just keep breathing slowly." He explained.

Mrs. Cake understood and breath in and out, trying to relax herself. Not too long, Sunset and Babs Seed came with a bucket of warm water. "Good, place it here." Erebus instructed as rolled up his sleeves. The two girls put the bucket of warm water near him to use. "Sunset, I need your help with this."

Sunset nodded before looking at Babs Seed. "Babs, I think you should not see this."

The girl nodded as she went out of the room. Erebus asked for assistance and Lily Pad's mom and Pipsqueak's mom decided to help them. Mr. Cake had to wait outside since Mrs. Cake needs to focus on bringing the little ones to the world. So, Erebus, Sunset, Goldie Delicious, and two mothers helped Mrs. Cake deliver her babies. Time moved slowly, the guests were waiting at the living room, getting worried about Mrs. Cake and the babies. Mr. Cake was the worried of them all. He was sitting of couch, hands on his head as he tries to relax his mind, even though the screams of his wife didn't make him feel any better, not even the storm could block her screams. Soon, hours had past, and there was a deadly silence. The only noise they could hear was the heavy rainfall. Suddenly, Sunset burst out of the room, panting. Everyone got on their feet and looked at her worriedly. She was looking at them with wide eyes before a small smile came to her face as she faces Mr. Cake.

"Congratulations, Mr. Cake. You're a proud father of healthy twins." Sunset said happily, tears forming from her eyes.

Soon, the cabin was erupted by cheers, not even the loud thunder could stop their happiness. Sunset gestured Mr. Cake to come in as he excitingly follows, wanting to see his children. As they entered the room, Mr. Cake saw Erebus and Lily Pad's mom were cleaning up the two babies, a boy and a girl. The boy has dark brown eyes, matching his frizzy like hair, light gold/gray skin. The little girl has brilliant azure eyes, light orange hair, and light-yellow skin. They were crying softly as they were being cleaned by the two adults. Pipsqueak's mother offered them clean towels to dry the babies before giving them blankets, both blue and pink, as they were wrapped up and given to the mother.

"Congratulation, Mr. and Mrs. Cake, you both have a son and a daughter." Erebus said to them softly, watching as the new parents embrace their children.

Mrs. Cake was crying tears of joy at the sight of the babies. "They're so beautiful." She said softly.

Sunset couldn't hold back the tears as she wipes them off. "So, what are they're names?" She asked with a smile.

Mr. and Mrs. Cake both smiled at their now sleeping children. "The boy is named Pound Cake and the little girl is named Pumpkin Cake." Mr. Cake announced.

Erebus secretly smiles under his mask at the two infants. "Well then, welcome to the world, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake." He said, making the babies yawned.

Then they heard a light knock from the door. They all turn and saw the other guests, waiting from outside. "Can we see the babies?" Zipporwhill asked hopefully.

"Of course, you all can." Mrs. Cake said softly.

"But be quiet, the babies are sleeping." Sunset whispers with a smile.

So, quietly, the guests came in the room and silently cooed at the newborn babies that were sleeping in their mother's arms. Erebus was wiping his hands with a clean towel as he made his way to Sunset, who has her arms crossed and was smiling at the scene.

"You did good, Erebus." Sunset said softly, leaning over to Erebus while looking at the guests with a smile.

Erebus glanced at her and then to the guests. "You as well, Sunset." He whispers.

From that day on, their lives have forever been change.

* * *

**I hope you guys like the story, I worked really hard to think of this chapter. Anyways, just a reminder, Nelumbo/Nellie Pad is the name I gave for Lily Pad's little sister. I would see Lily Pad's mom with a little girl, indicating that she was Lily Pad's little sister. Lily Pad is a human girl in the Digital Series of Equestria Girls from the episode called 'Pinkie Sitting' and some episodes that revealed Lily Pad with a woman that happens to be her mother along with her little sister. The rest of the parents, I couldn't find their real names or good ones, but at least I did my best. And sorry for some unfortunate scenes that you guys had to read. **

**Anyways, I would like to thank ****Sporedude135 for letting me use his Hyflora in my story.**

**And I hope you guys enjoy the story. **


	6. Exploring the City

**Sorry for the long wait, I had to think of some ideas for this story. If you guys have any request on the next chapter, leave it in the comments. And if you want to know what Erebus look like, look at my Deviantart: Dinodragongirl to see his image. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

After the storm was over, Erebus, Sunset, and their guests stayed and waited for help to arrive. Though, no one is complaining since they were having a blast with Erebus and Sunset. Erebus and Sunset show them the field with the big lake, making a great spot for a picnic, which they did. The picnic was great since the sky was clear for them to enjoy the beautiful field and waterfall. The kids were flying kites while Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake enjoyed playing around a blanket with toy blocks that were provided by Erebus. But Pound Cake was more interested in playing with Erebus's mask, trying to remove it from his face, but to no avail. Erebus would make wooden carved animals for the kids, which they found awesome and showing them some of his skills in acrobats. The kids thought that he might be the coolest-and mysterious-guy that they have ever met.

Sunset was making friends with the three teens while Erebus was teaching the kids about the forest and animals that live here. It was a good way to spend their time with their guests. Though, after a few days, help arrived to take the passengers and the Bus Driver back to Canterlot City. It was sad since everyone didn't want to leave their new friends, but Sunset and Erebus assured them that they were going to move to Canterlot City, once they were done packing. This made everyone happy, especially kids. They really think they're really cool to hangout with. So, after helping everyone getting into a new bus, they said their farewells to their friends.

"Have a safe journey home." Sunset said, hugging Mrs. Cake, who hugs back.

"Oh, we will." Mrs. Cake said with a smile as she baby Pound Cake on a baby sling. "Thanks to you and Erebus, we would've been goners."

"Hey, it was our pleasure to help." Sunset said with a smile, before being tackled by a hug from Babs Seed. Luckily, she was able to stay balanced.

"Bye Sunset! I'll miss you!" Babs Seed said, hugging Sunset tightly.

Sunset smiles and ruffles Babs Seed's hair. "I'll miss you too. Greet me to your family if I ever come by?"

Babs Seed lets go and grins at her. "You know it!" She said happily before Erebus came over to them, giving them a basket of snacks.

"This will be for your journey home. I hope you enjoy them." He said, giving the basket to Mr. Cake, carrying Pumpkin Cake on a sling.

"We will, and if you're ever looking for a job, come by to the Sweet Shoppe. You'll make a great baker." Mr. Cake offered.

Erebus thinks about it. It would be nice to have a job, so he can finance both him and Sunset, so Erebus looks at Mr. Cake and nodded at him. "I will, thank you."

Suddenly, Pound Cake started crying, reaching his little arms towards Erebus, as if he knew that they were going to leave. Mrs. Cake holds her baby son in her arms.

"Aww...it's okay, Pound Cake. You'll get to see Erebus again." She assured her son, but he didn't stop crying.

Lund Cake wants Erebus to come, he didn't want him to go yet. Suddenly, Pound Cake stopped crying when he felt a gentle hand, stroking his head. Looking up, Erebus was looking at Pound Cake under his mask. The little baby tried to reach for Erebus's mask, but was soon given something on his face. Turns out, Erebus made him a mini mask. The baby started laughing happily, liking the gift.

"I made something for Pound Cake, so he won't be sad." Erebus said while Pound Cake was playing his new mask. And then Erebus took out what appears to be a woven star. "And this is for Pumpkin Cake."

Mrs. Cake smiles at him. "Why that's very thoughtful of you, Erebus." She said thankfully while Pumpkin Cake was hugging her new doll.

"You are very welcome, Mrs. Cake." Erebus said with a bow.

Soon, the rescuer comes out of the bus. "Alright, folks! It's time to hit the road!" He called out.

With that, everyone said their farewells to Erebus and Sunset, waving at them as they got on the new bus while the old one was being moved by a tow-truck. The new bus drove away from Sunset and Erebus, who were waving at their friends goodbye. Sunset smiles as the bus leaves from their sight. She got to admit, it was nice to have friends to talk too. And it wasn't thanks to Erebus.

"You know, it was nice to talk to people." Sunset said softly, leaning over to Erebus.

Erebus nodded in agreement. "And you are rewarded by their happiness."

Sunset giggles to that but agrees. "Yeah, they'll be happy when they get home."

"Speaking of which, we should start packing, going there will be tricky." Erebus said.

Sunset nodded in agreement as she and Erebus walked back to the cabin to pack up before heading to Canterlot City.

* * *

_Canterlot City._

A suburban city that is surrounded by hills and forests. This city has big buildings that have restaurants, some diners, a mall, a café, a library, a museum, and a park. And the infrastructure that was outside of the city has rows and columns of houses and buildings, many intersecting roads, and a river that runs through on one side. And that area has a school called Canterlot High School-Canterlot High, or CHS. This school teaches students in history, sports, arts, and other subjects. There are also after school activities for students to enjoy and do fundraisers for the school. CHS is a fun school for students to learn and experience new activities. The students who show particular pride in their school call themselves the _"Canterlot Wondercolts"_. And there are special events in the school. Those events are the Spring Fling, Summer Fiesta, Fall Formal, and the Winter Jamboree. They're seasonal school dances and they can vote the Season _"Princess"_ among the female students that are elected.

Though, this school also has a rival school called Crystal Prep Academy, a private school, but for them they're school is an '_elite'_ school. Canterlot High and Crystal Prep have a sporting competition called the Friendship Games that is held every four years between the Canterlot High School Wondercolts and the Crystal Prep Academy '_Shadowbolts'_. But for the past few games, the Shadowbolts have won every time. The reason? Principal Cinch. An arrogant, selfish, most prideful principal of Crystal Prep Academy that cares only about her students' succession and the school's reputation, especially the awards that her school receives when winning the Friendship Games.

Because of this, the students of Crystal Prep are stuck ups, prideful, snobs. Thinking that they're the best and always be the best. Heck, they even made fun of Wondercolt statue when there's the upcoming games. They forgot the real reason why they have the Friendship Games. It was supposed to represent schools coming together in sportsmanship, of having fun, and unity but instead they made both schools into fierce rivals.

And there's nothing to do about it but to accept the fact that neither school will get along, yet.

Meanwhile, someone was running through the city's sidewalk towards Canterlot City Hospital. It was a girl with a big red bow named Apple Bloom. With her was her older brother and sister name Big McIntosh  
and Applejack. They're siblings that own a farm called Sweet Apple Acres, where they grow apples and make many apple like products. They were going to the hospital after they got a call from there. Turns out, two of their relatives, Babs Seed and Goldie Delicious, were there and being treated after they didn't show up in the bus station due to the storm. They have been worried about their family members during the storm, fearing bad might had happened. They were relieved when they heard that they were okay.

Once they reach the hospital, they encounter their friends. Sweetie Belle and her big sister, Rarity. Scootaloo was with a girl with rainbow hair, known as Rainbow Dash. And Pinkie Pie was there with their shy friend, Fluttershy.

"Howdy y'all!" Applejack greeted them with a smile.

"Hey, AJ." Rainbow Dash greeted.

"Did you get my call?" Apple Bloom asked her friends.

"We did, Apple Bloom." Scootaloo said. "We came as fast as we could when we heard about Babs Seed."

"I hope she and Goldie Delicious are okay." Sweetie Belle said worriedly.

"Don't worry, Sweetie Belle. The doctor told us that they're alright. We came here to check on them." Applejack said before looking at Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. "So, what brings you girls here?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Cakes are here!" Pinkie said cheerfully. "They didn't come back from their visit, and when I got a call from the hospital that they were here, I brought Fluttershy with me. And I heard that Mrs. Cake had just got her babies! It's time to celebrate!"

Pinkie was bouncing with joy but stopped by Applejack. "Maybe you can wait for the celebration after they recover." The farm girl suggested.

"Eeyup!" Big McIntosh said to his sister.

Pinkie Pie saluted. "Okie-dokie!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Rainbow Dash said with a grin.

They entered the hospital and went to the counter, where a nurse told them which room they are. And after thanking the nurse, they headed to rooms 403 and 404. Room 403 is where Mr. and Mrs. Cakes are, and room 404 is where Babs Seed and Goldie Delicious are. However, Mr. and Mrs. Cakes were resting, so they decided to go to Room 403. Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle entered room 404 and saw Babs Seed on the hospital bed while a doctor was checking on her.

"Babs!" Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle cheered happily.

"Hey, Crusaders!" Babs greeted.

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle went to Babs Seed and stood beside her bed. Goldie Delicious was fast asleep while her cats were taken to the vet. AppleJack and Big McIntosh went over to the doctor that finished checking on Babs Seed.

"So, how is she, Doc?" Applejack asked the male doctor.

"Well, good news is that she and Goldie Delicious are fine. No sign of any physical damages or illness." He explains.

"That's good to hear." Applejack said in relief.

"So like, what happened?" Rainbow Dash asked Babs Seed while the doctor left the room. "Where were you and the other passengers during the storm?"

"Well, the bus that me and Goldie were riding suddenly broke down in the forest. We were stranded in the middle of nowhere and had no idea how to get back." Babs Seed explains, remembering how it all happened.

"That's terrible!" Rarity gasped in shock.

"I know, right? It was dark and cold, we were lucky that there were two people that lived closed by and rescued us." Babs Seed explains about Erebus and Sunset.

"Really?" Fluttershy asked shyly.

Babs Seed nodded. "Uh-huh, their cabin kept us safe and warm, and this guy named Erebus is an awesome cook!" She added.

"Who?" Apple Bloom asked her cousin in confusion.

Babs blushes and scratched the back of her head, forgotten to mention about Erebus and Sunset. "Oh, right. Erebus and Sunset Shimmer are the ones that let us live in their home."

"Oh." Fluttershy said interest.

"So, what do you guys do there?" Scootaloo asked curiously.

Babs Seed grin to that. "Lots of things! Erebus is an awesome storyteller! He told about these four girls that were given magic to control the seasons by a wizard, and he can make wooden carved animals, and he's an amazing cook, and he taught how to do origami and make kites!"

"Wow! He sounds amazing!" Pinkie said cheerfully.

"Yeah! You should have seen him doing awesome stunts! He can climb on to tree branches with his arms and legs!"

"He sounds awesome, but not as awesome as me!" Rainbow Dash boasted, earning an eye roll from Applejack.

"Well, he is awesome, he even showed us some tricks. Though Rumble tried but ended up falling, once or twice." Babs Seed explains, remembering how Rumble fell multiple times to do Erebus flip.

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle laugh at that, remembering that Rumble always likes to do stunts. "Oh! He and Sunset work together to deliver Mrs. Cake's babies."

"HE DID!?" Pinkie exclaims, accidentally waking up Goldie in the process.

"Dear sweet apples! What is all the ruckus?!" Goldie exclaims in shock.

"Oops! Sorry!" Pinkie apologizes while covering her hand on her mouth.

"We're just talking about Erebus and Sunset, Goldie." Babs Seed said.

"You mean mask boy and sunny girl? Yup, nice kids they are." Goldie said with a nod before going back to sleep.

"Um...mask boy?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

"Oh! I forgot the best part! Erebus wears a mask to hide his face." Babs Seed explains.

"Why?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I don't know, Sunset says that's his style. I think it was cool too, but no one knows what he looks like because his mask is hiding his face." She explains.

"He sounds mysterious." Applejack said.

"Eeyup." Big McIntosh agrees with his sister.

"You seriously didn't see his face?" Apple Bloom asked her cousin, who shook her head.

"No, not even when we leave. He still wore his mask and he never takes it off." Babs Seed said mysteriously.

"Okay, we get that you guys were rescued, but come on. There is no way that guy is that mysterious." Rainbow Dash said.

Applejack made a joking look. "Why? Are you jealous?"

Rainbow Dash gave her a somewhat offended look. "What?! No! I'm not jealous! I'm just saying that there's no way a guy like that can be mysterious." She said, defending herself.

Suddenly, a female nurse came in. "Excuse me, but I'm here to inform you that the cakes are awake." She said.

Pinkie gasps happily as she rushes out of the room at great speed, which rivals Rainbow Dash's. Pinkie burst into the room and saw Mr. and Mrs. Cake, holding their babies. Pinkie was about to squeal in happiness, but the Cakes shushed her, silently telling her to not make a sound. Pinkie Pie zips her mouth shut and does a thumbs up before coming over to them quickly, observing the cute sleeping babies with wide and sparkly eyes.

"They're sooooo cute!" Pinkie squeaks quietly as she turns to the Cakes. "What are their names?"

Mrs. Cake smiles at her sleeping babies. "Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake." She answers softly.

Pinkie wanted to hold them and noticed that Pound Cake was holding a small cute dragon mask in his chubby little arms while Pumpkin Cake was holding a stuffed star shaped doll in her arms. Pinkie was about to touch the mask when it was pulled away from her reach by a sleeping Pound Cake as if it was his prized possession.

"Where did he get that?" Pinkie whispers to the Cakes.

The Cakes explain to her quietly about how Erebus made a mask for Pound Cake, so he won't be sad, and a gift for Pumpkin Cake, so she can sleep better. Pinkie was so impressed about how Erebus wanted to meet him. Luckily, for her, Erebus and Sunset will be moving to Canterlot City soon. Pinkie was excited about this information and made plans to make a big surprise party for them.

Soon, the others came in to see the babies. They cooed and awe silently at the newborns as they slept. They were very cute when they slept. After a while, the doctor comes and tells them that Babs and Goldie are allowed to leave the hospital. Mr. and Mrs. Cakes couldn't leave yet because the doctors needed to give the babies their check-ups. With their farewells, they all headed home. Babs and Goldie stayed with Apple Siblings since they are family. While Rarity and Sweetie Belle walked home, Rainbow Dash took Scootaloo home.

When everyone was at home, Pinkie Pie video chatted them at night, talking about a surprise party for Erebus and Sunset's arrival. She already has the decorations, cakes, foods, drinks, and party games for them. Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy weren't exactly sure why Pinkie is doing this, but she tells them that it was not just a welcome party, but a thank you party for taking care of their friends and family when they needed it the most.

"You know, Pinkie's right." Applejack said through the screen. "I mean, Erebus and Sunset took care of Babs and Goldie along with the other passengers. They deserve something special."

"Oh, I agree, darling." Rarity agrees.

"And it will also make up for the Fall Formal!" Pinkie added with a smile.

You see, in the Canterlot High, they were supposed to have a Fall Formal Dance last week. But the storm came and caused the cancelation of the dance. Principal Celestia and VP Luna found the gym destroyed when strong winds broke the windows, causing the gym to be wet and messy. All the decorations were ruined and scattered along with everything else. They have to skip it and do the Winter Jamboree. Everyone was sad about this, especially Rarity. She was disappointed that Fall Formal was canceled because she worked so hard in making everyone's dresses. Pinkie was also sad because she and Applejack prepared the food and decoration in the gym. But with this surprise party of Erebus and Sunset, it will make up for the loss of the Fall Formal dance.

"This is gonna be the best party EVER!" Pinkie squeals happily.

Fluttershy, who was brushing her hair with her hands, shyly says. "Um...where do we plan on celebrating it if we don't know their um...house and we don't know what they look like yet."

There was silence. Pinkie forgot about that part. No one mentioned where they will be staying or what they look like. This will be a serious problem for them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sunset and Erebus were packing the things they needed to move out of the cabin and into the big city. They were lucky that Nightjar (Zipporwhill 's dad) gave them his number and a phone for Erebus, so he can give them a ride to the city. Erebus was able to remove the greenhouse from the cabin's side and made a moving greenhouse with wheels. It surprised Sunset for a second but she knows that Erebus can do magic, so she let that slide. Soon, they brought their things to the streets-they were teleported by Erebus- just in time for a car to pull over. Nightjar came out from the fancy car and smiled at them.

"Ah! Sunset, Erebus! Just in time, yes?" Nightjar asked, coming over to them.

"Yup, thanks again for helping us move, Mr. Nightjar." Sunset thanked him.

"Not a problem, after all, you and your friend saved us from the night. It's at least what I can do." Nightjar said.

Sunset smiles before asking sheepishly. "By any chance is there any house for sale in the city?"

"But of course! I know a real estate agent that can give you a fine house." Nightjar said.

"Really? That's great!" Sunset said happily.

Erebus nodded at Nightjar. "We appreciate your help, Mr. Nightjar."

"Anytime, now. We should probably hit the road before nightfall, I'll help you find and pay your new home." He said.

"Oh, we don't want the trouble." Sunset said, feeling bad that Nightjar was paying everything.

"If it's okay with you…" Erebus began, causing Nightjar to look at him. "I want to pawn some of my items I have, if that's okay?"

"But of course, I will take you to a nearby pawn shop and then we will go to the real estate agent." Nightjar said kindly.

Erebus bowed his head a bit. "Thank you."

And with that, Sunset and Erebus went into Nightjar's car, after they hooked up the greenhouse onto his car, before the car drove away. Sunset and Erebus were sitting in the back seat, seatbelts on, as Nightjar drove them to Canterlot City. Sunset hopes that Hawthorn doesn't make a fuss. And to her luck, the Grimm plant didn't make a sound as they drove all the way to the city. It didn't take them long to find a pawn shop first. When they arrived there, Nightjar waited at the car while Sunset and Erebus were inside the shop. Sunset wonders what Erebus was going to sell. Soon, Erebus took out a small black pouch with something inside.

And to her shock and amazement, he opened the bag to reveal different types of jewels! She and the shopkeeper were shocked to see that. There were rubies, sapphires, amethysts, emeralds, pearls, diamonds, and more! The shopkeeper asked where he got such jewels. And Erebus answered that they were given to him by his mother. Sunset looked at him, wondering how his mother gave him such gifts. The shopkeeper was able to snap out of his shock as he observed the jewels if they were real or not, and to his shock, they were real. He decided that he will buy Erebus's diamonds, rubies, and sapphires. And they earned a lot of money for that. Soon, after Erebus collected his jewels, they left and said their farewells to the shopkeeper and went back to Nightjar's car as he drove them to the real estate building.

They talked to a real estate woman as she explains to them the best houses around the infrastructure. Though, they have to see it first. They did some looking around and found them interesting. But they were not comfortable for their taste. Sunset worries that they might not find a house soon, but Erebus assured her that they will succeed. And they did. They found a nice and simple apartment like house with nice yards. They can put the greenhouse in the backyard and plant some flowers. It was a two story building with separate bedrooms and a spare room. Three bathrooms- two were in the bedrooms- while the third is at the dowatris. There's also a living room, a kitchen, a dining room, an attic and a basement. There's already furniture inside the house. The house used to belong to another, but he decided to give it away since he was moving to another country. The real estate woman said that they can change the paint on their walls if they like. Sunset and Erebus knew that this house was good for them, So after signing some papers, Erebus and Sunset owned the house.

After thanking Nightjar, who helped them put the greenhouse in the backyard, he drives back home. Erebus and Sunset looked at their new home, happy they have a nice home to live in. They unpacked their things and went to their rooms. Sunset liked her room. There was a nice orange bed with a red blanket and white pillows, A window seat with two built-in bookshelves with cabinets and closets. A nightstand with a red lamp. And study desk. Sunset awed at her room but the walls were painted green as she wanted to change the color, though this means they have to move everything. Suddenly, Sunset notices that the walls and ceiling started to change color into bright red with yellow flames. Sunset was surprised by this before turning to the bedroom door to see Erebus with his hand on the wall.

"I notice that you didn't like the color of your room." Erebus said, looking at Sunset. "I hope you like the color."

Smiling, Sunset nodded gratefully. "I love it. Thanks Erebus." Sunset said kindly.

Erebus nodded and let go of the wall and headed downstairs. "I'm going to prepare dinner, explore the house if you want."

"Oh, yes I will!" Sunset said excitedly as she explored the house to see more of the rooms while Erebus went downstairs to the kitchen and prepared dinner, those are veggie burgers and ice tea. Sunset explores every part of the house. There was even a balcony that let her see the backyard. The greenhouse was a few feet from her balcony as she could see Hawthorn within the undergrowth. Smiling, Sunset went back inside to explore more of their new house. She went to the basement and saw that it wasn't old or spooky, it was clean and had empty shelves that were bolted on the wall. And a small hopper window. Sunset went up to the attic to see that it was spotless. It was somewhat big and there was a square shape window that shows the outside of the front yard. Sunset went downstairs and checked the living room and noticed that Erebus changed the color to silver with yellow suns. Sunset awed before she observed the living room. There's a white sofa, two red arm chairs, an orange carpet on the white tiled floor, a white coffee table, a black bookshelf with the books that they brought which are not placed, a fireplace, and a window seat. But there was also a big black box with a window like screen. Sunset observed it, finding it strange. She saw a small rectangular shape object with buttons attached to it. She picks it up and observes it. She wonders what it is for. But when she pressed the red button while the object was pointed at the black box, moving pictures appeared on the screen, startling Sunset as she yelps in surprise while dropping the rectangular object.

Hearing her, Erebus went into the living room to see Sunset's startled look. "What happened?"

Sunset points at the moving pictures on the black box in shock. "Moving pictures are inside of that black box!"

Erebus looked at the black box and almost smiled under his mask as he shook his head. "Sunset, that's called a Television or TV for short. It transmits moving images for advertising, entertainment, news, and sports. You basically watched what's on it." He explains.

"Really?" Sunset asked him in surprise.

"Yes, this is another technology that humans used to entertain or watch important news. And it seems that you were able to open it with the remote." Erebus explains, picking up the remote and changing the channel.

"Oh...oh…" Sunset spoke sheepishly as she looked at the TV as she watched and listened about it. The channel was the news as the anchorman explains about the news of today.

"_Our latest news, one of A.K. Yearling's novels about 'Daring Do vs. the Swamp Monsters!' has been announced to be in movie theaters soon."_ He said through the screen.

"Movie?" Sunset asked Erebus.

"It's kinda like watching a play, but with a bigger screen." Erebus explains to her.

"Oh...that's cool." Sunset said to him as the mysterious teen gave Sunset the remote.

With that, Erebus went back to the kitchen to finish cooking while Sunset learned how to use the TV and remote. So far, Sunset learns about the channels and how there are so many of them. She soon found out those short shows are called commercials, selling items or products on the TV. Sunset was fascinated by this thing called a gaming console that appeared. Sunset wanted to know how to use and play it. She then changed the next channel to a music channel. There was a girl about her age. She has long wavy black hair with a midnight blue streak on the left side of her hair. Her eyes are cyan blue, her skin is dark gray, her outfit is a sapphire blue shirt under a red short-sleeved bolero jacket, a red skirt and blue leggings, and black boots. And if you looked closely, she's wearing a necklace with a silver crescent moon attached to it. She was at the stage of a city called Las Vegas, it was late at night, she looked like she was going to sing when the music started playing.

_**(Rockstar from Hannah Montana)**_

_Sometimes I walk a little faster  
In the school hallway  
Just to get next to you_

_Some days I spend a little extra  
Time in the morning_

_Just to impress you  
Guess you don't notice  
Guess you don't need this_

_Sad you're not seein' what you're missin'  
On the outside shyin' away  
On the inside dyin' to say_

_I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around_

_Tai chi practicing  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car_

_I might even be a rockstar_

Sunset nods her head to the beat of the music as she listens to the beautiful song. She got to admit that the girl is very talented and beautiful at the same time. The girl on the screen was singing and dancing through the beat while the crowd of fans cheered for her.

_Sometimes I wish when the phone rings  
That it would be you  
Saying let's hang out_

_Then you confess  
That there's something special between us  
Why don't we find out_

_You don't even know me  
Guess you don't need me  
Why you're not seein' what you're missin'_

_On the outside shyin' away  
On the inside dyin' to say_

_I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around_

_Tai chi practicing  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car_

_I might even be a...rockstar_

The girl on the TV was looking through the crowd with her eyes shining by the spotlight as she put her very soul to the song. Her voice was so enchanting and beautiful. Like she was one with the song of hers.

_If you only knew the real me  
I might even be a rockstar_

_I'm telling you that we are meant to be  
Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see  
That I really am a rockstar_

_Yeah! Yeah!  
Whoo!  
Yeah I really am a rockstar _

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

Suddenly, a light blue male with green eyes and spiky blue hair fused with red and yellow came and slid forward on his knees as he played an electric guitar. He wore black leather jacket with a red t-shirt under it, black pants, and boots. He played the electric-guitar with amazing speed while the girl danced through the beat.

_I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around_

_Tai chi practicing  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car_

_Rocking it where ever we are_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah  
I really am a rockstar!  
(Yeah I really am a rockstar)_

_I am a rock star  
Whoa whoa whoa!_

_Good night everybody!_

The crowd on the TV cheered along with Sunset, finding the music amazing. The girl and the male teen bowed as they waved through the screen before the speaker announced the singers.

"_Let's give it up to Willa Wisp and Maximus Fusion!" _

"So THAT'S her name." Sunset said in realization as she looked at the girl on the screen-whose name is Willa Wisp and the one playing the guitar is Maximus Fusion.

"Sunset." She heard Erebus calling her. Turning around, Erebus at the frame. "It's time for dinner."

Sunset blinked as she looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was time for dinner. Smiling sheepishly, Sunset turns off the TV and gets up from the sofa as she heads towards the dining room to eat dinner. She enjoys the veggie burger that Erebus made. As she ate, Erebus washes the dishes, he didn't mind doing the cleaning since he's been doing it for years.

"Hey, Erebus?" Sunset suddenly asked, causing him to look at her. "I've been thinking about…"

"About what?" Erebus asked, putting the plate down.

Sunset sighs gently and looks at him. "I was thinking of going to school here."

Erebus's eyes widened under his mask, surprised by her words. "Why is that?"

"Roseluck, Amethyst Star, and Thunderlane?" Sunset asked him, earning a nod from Erebus. "Well, they told me about this school called Canterlot High. And if I ever come to the city, I can enroll myself into that school. And was wondering…"

"...Unless I should agree about letting you go there?" Erebus questioned, earning a nod from Sunset.

"Yeah, but if you think it's a bad idea…"

"Sunset, it's okay." Erebus said to her, causing Sunset to look at him in surprise. "Going to this school can help you make new friends and help you learn and understand this world."

Hearing those words, Sunset cheered and quickly got up as she hugged Erebus happily, almost knocking off his mask. "Thank you, Erebus!"

Erebus gently pats Sunset's head, glad that Sunset was happy about this. "You are welcome Sunset."

As she let go, Sunset asked him a simple question. "So? When can I enroll?"

"We can go on Monday since it's Friday today." Erebus explained to her. "We can explore through the city and learn more about it."

Agreeing with the plan, Sunset and Erebus agreed to explore the city tomorrow. That way, they can know more about their new home and meet other people.

* * *

On the next day, Sunset woke up early as she raced downstairs when she smelled waffles downstairs. When she got there, she saw Erebus placing a plate of waffles down while greeting Sunset, who greeted back. Sunset enjoys the breakfast while Erebus goes to the greenhouse to check on Hawthorn before they head out. Once Sunset finished, she placed her plates on the sink and headed to the bathroom to wash up and get ready for the day. Sunset got dressed and headed down to see Erebus waiting for her. He told her that Hawthorn will behave while they're gone. Sunset hoped so because that Grimm plant has some issues. As Erebus locked the door of the house, he and Sunset started exploring the city. Sunset and Erebus walked through the sidewalk, looking through some shops' windows. Sunset and Erebus saw items and treats on display through the windows. When Sunset was here, she usually didn't pay any attention to those things, but now with Erebus, she finds those items interesting.

Soon, they came across a street corner diner called Sweet Shoppe. Erebus and Sunset remembered that Mr. and Mrs. Cake owned this place. They remembered from them that Sunset and Erebus can come in whenever they like.

"We should go in and greet them." Sunset suggested.

Erebus nodded in agreement as they both entered the shop. They heard the bell chimed when they opened the door and went in the shop to see Mr. and Mrs. Cake at the counter while Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake were at the corner and inside a playpen. There weren't any customers yet, probably because they just opened, and the married couple were preparing. But when the two Cakes looked up, they both gasped in surprise to see Erebus and Sunset.

"Erebus! Sunset! You're both here!" Mrs. Cake said happily as she and her husband made their way to the two teens and hugged them. Well, Mrs. Cake hugged Sunset while Erebus and Mr. Cake handshaked. Upon hearing Erebus, little Pound Cake-who was wearing the mask backwards-looked up and made babbling sounds while waving his arms up, trying to get their attention. Luckily, Erebus turned his head to see Pound Cake waving his arms up. Walking over to him, the baby boy giggled happily when Erebus gently picked him and held the baby in his arms while Pound Cake attempted to try to remove Erebus mask again.

"I guess Pound Cake won't give up removing your mask." Sunset said with a giggle.

"It appears so." Erebus said, holding Pound Cake as he struggles to remove Erebus's mask. Pumpkin Cake coos at him, wanting to be lifted out of the playpen. Erebus did as he used his other arm to scoop Pumpkin Cake out of the playpen and into his arms as she and Pound Cake started playing around.

"Awww! Isn't that precious!" Mrs. Cake said as she held her hands together.

"It sure is, say? Did you come here for the job?" Mr. Cake asked Erebus, who came over while carrying the two infants.

Erebus thought about it for a while, he does need a stable job to support him and Sunset. Well, mostly Sunset. So, nodding his head, Erebus looked at Mr. Cake and said. "Yes, I would like to work here, if it's okay with you?"

"But of course!" Mrs. Cake said happily. "It would be so nice to have extra help around here. You can come to work on Monday when you get to know the place."

"I will gladly help you. Though can I ask you something?" Erebus suddenly said.

"Sure." Mrs. Cake said.

"Do you know how Sunset could enroll in Canterlot High?" Erebus asked them.

"Oh! Yes, we know the principal there." Mrs. Cake said happily.

"You do?" Sunset asked in surprise.

Mr. Cake nodded. "Yessiree, the principal is named Principal Celestia. She runs the school with her sister Vice-Principal Luna. We can give them a call if you like." He suggested.

"That would be great, thank you." Erebus said. Mr. Cake nodded with a smile as he went to the counter and called Principal Celestia while Mrs. Cake brought them to the couch.

"Now you two stay here with the twins while I get you something on the house, any request?" Mrs. Cake asked.

"Dark coffee, please." Erebus said kindly before looking at Sunset, who was lost in thoughts. He gently nudged her with his elbow, snapping her out from her daze as she looked at him in surprise as he gestures towards Mrs. Cake.

"Huh? Oh. Um…" Sunset thinks for a drink for herself. She wasn't sure what to order. Luckily, Erebus was kind enough to take Sunset's order.

"She would like to have Ice Coffee." He said.

"Okie-dokie! You two wait right here with the twins while I make your order." Mrs. Cake said as she walked away, humming happily.

Erebus turned towards Sunset, who was lost in thoughts, while Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake teamed up as they tried to remove Erebus mask, but to no avail. Erebus could tell that Sunset was feeling distress, as if she regretted something during her past life.

"Sunset, are you alright?" He suddenly asked.

Sunset looked at him and then looked at her hands. "Yes, I mean...no. I mean." Sunset sighs a bit as she looks back at Erebus. "I don't know."

"...You're thinking about the principal, correct?" He asked.

Sunset sighs again. "Yes…this Principal Celestia could be like my mentor, Princess Celestia." She explains to him.

"Principal Celestia could be the counterpart of your Princess Celestia. I'm sure she will accept you." He assured her.

"No, it's not that. I'm just...scared. What if I made the same mistake I did when I was at Equestria. What if I do the wrong things again. What if…"

"Sunset, you won't become the mean girl that you were before." Erebus said.

Sunset looked at him with unsureness. "How can you be so sure?"

"When you were with me, I was patient for you and you became patient with me. You learn from your mistakes and become the better person. And no matter what, I will always be there for you." He said, placing an assuring hand on her shoulder.

Sunset smiles as she wipes away her tears that were coming from her eyes. "Thanks, Erebus."

Erebus nodded before Mrs. Cake came back with their drinks. She placed them on the table while Erebus handed the Cake Twins to her. Sunset and Erebus enjoyed their drinks. Sunset likes the Ice Coffee, cold but good. Then Mr. Cake came over, saying that Principal Celestia agrees that Sunset can go to CH this Monday. This made Sunset excited and nervous, she hopes that she can do good in school. But with Erebus support and assurance, she'll make it through. After they finished their drinks, they said thanks to Cakes and headed out to explore more about the city. Sunset and Erebus got onto a bus which Erebus paid for and headed to a place called the Canterlot Natural History Museum. The Museum is an institution that cares for and conserves a collection of artifacts and other objects of artistic, cultural, historical, or scientific importance. Sunset awed at the big museum as she saw fossils and skeletons of dinosaurs. She even admires some paintings of old. The museum was filled with historical artifacts. Sunset observes them with Erebus but she notices some people staring at Erebus's strangely. The reason is because he's wearing a mask and his clothes looked traditional looking. Sunset wonders that Erebus should lose the mask and wear something else, but he can't remove the mask since it was his kingdom's tradition. Though it wouldn't hurt for him to change his appearance. An idea came in Sunset's mind as she grabbed her friend's hand and dragged him out of the museum, which surprised Erebus. When they were on the bus that was taking them to the museum, Sunset remembered a clothing outlet store after the bus passed it. It took them a long time to reach it as they saw a building called the Carousel Boutique. There, it shows a window display of cutting edge fashion. Sunset isn't much of a fashion type but for just this once for Erebus.

"Um, Sunset? Why are we here?" Erebus asked, looking at the Carousel Boutique.

"_YOU_, need a new look." Sunset said, causing Erebus to look at her in confusion. "Erebus, your clothes are not like the ones here. You have to look the part, you know what I mean?"

"What?" Erebus asked in confusion.

"People are looking at you." Sunset pointed out to him as she brought him to the Carousel Boutique.

"I don't care about what they think of my clothes." He said, being dragged inside.

"But I do." Sunset said as they entered. "And besides, you need to change your style. It's not the type for this world."

Erebus couldn't help but shrug, agreeing to her point. "Fair enough." He said.

As they entered, they saw the inside of the boutique, it was filled with fashionable clothes, shoes, accessories, and fabrics. There were even some displays of new outfit designs for both male and female. Sunset searches through the clothes to see what's fit for Erebus while the mysterious teen follows her from behind. Sunset took out some shirts and held them in front of Erebus, as if she was seeing if any of these were suited for him. First, Sunset tries the black vampire like t-shirt, she holds it in front of Erebus for a short while before shaking her head. She grabbed a polo short, but it didn't suit him. And then she tried a puffy shirt...yeah, may be not.

"Is there something you need, darling?"

Turning around, Sunset saw an employee, female and is the same age as Sunset, wearing a beautiful outfit (indicating that she works here) and offered to help Sunset and Erebus. This girl was Rarity, a fashionista and works at the Carousel Boutique. She is very generous and has a keen eye for fashion. And is a student of Canterlot High.

"Oh, um. Yes. I'm looking for something suitable for my friend here." Sunset said, gesturing towards Erebus.

"But of course, I will help you find the perfect outfit for your friend." Rarity said before looking at Erebus, though she was curious on why he was wearing a mask. "But why is he wearing a mask?"

Sunset glanced at Erebus, who stood beside her, and shrugged. "Oh, it's just his thing."

"...I see." Rarity said before clearing her throat. "By the way, I am Rarity."

"Sunset Shimmer and this is Erebus." Sunset introduced while Erebus bowed.

Rarity suddenly gasped dramatically, startling Sunset in the process, before she came in front of the unicorn turned human with a happy smile on her face.

"So, YOU'RE Sunset and Erevus!" Rarity squealed happily, making Sunset uncomfortable in this situation. She glanced at Erebus, who stands perfectly still, and gestured on what to do. Erebus simply shrugged, unsure what to do as well. Rarity backed away and smiled happily at the two while Sunset glanced around.

"How do you know me and Erebus?" Sunset asked, looking at Rarity.

"Oh! Silly me. Babs Seed told us about you and your friend, Erebus. And how you two were so brave and kind to save them from the stormy night!" Rarity said in a dramatic tone while performing.

Sunset and Erebus glanced at each other before glancing at Rarity. "Oookaaayyy...so what outfit do you have in mind for Erebus?" Sunset asked.

Rarity's eyes light up as she zips away and brings a clothing rack with a different fancy and stylish outfit. "You don't need to tell me twice! Let's begin!"

With that, there was a series of montages of Erebus trying different clothes. The first outfit was a gothic look, he wore a gothic look. Black sleeveless shirt with a burning skull on the center. Black leather tights with chain belts. Fingerless gloves with spikes on the knuckles, and black wrist bands. He still wore his mask, but the outfit wasn't good for him. The next outfit was a Rocker outfit. He dressed all leathered with a red rocknroll jacket with an electric guitar design. Rarity and Sunset both agree that it wasn't his type. They try more various outfits like fisherman, pirate, cowboy, and frieman. He even dressed up as a butler, holding a silver tray with cream puffs and a teapot. Rarity and Sunset, who were holding tea cups and cream puffs with their hands, shocked their heads at the look while sipping on their teas. Not suited for him. Then he was dressed as a prince _**(His outfit resembles Prince Charming from the Cinderella animated movie)**_. Rarity nodded her head in approval with a happy smile on her face. While Sunset, who's arms are crossed, frowned and shook her head in disagreement. Soon, after it seems like forever, Erebus found the perfect outfit for himself. A dark red open collar shirt with long sleeves that almost reached to the wrists, black pants and a sleeveless vest, and a red belt with a midnight blue belt buckle. He still wore his mask, but that outfit was perfect, and both Sunset and Rarity agree.

"You look marvelous, darling!" Rarity complimented him kindly.

"Yeah, E. You look great." Sunset said, giving Erebus a nickname.

Erebus looked at them and nodded. "Yes, thank you for your effort for this."

Rarity waved at him. "Oh, darling, it was my pleasure!" She said happily.

Sunset smiles as she looks over Rarity. "So, how much do we owe you?"

"Oh, it's on the house! After all you did help Babs Seed and the other passengers from the cold night." Rarity said with a smile.

"Really? Thanks." Sunset said as she walked over to Erebus but before they left, Sunset looked over to Rarity. "Don't suppose that you study at Canterlot High?"

"Oh, darling, yes. I study at Canterlot High, why do you ask?" Rarity questioned.

"Well, I'm going to school there on Monday." Sunset said.

Rarity's eyes sparkled in excitement as she squealed while clapping her hands. "That's wonderful, darling! I'll give you a personal grand tour around the school as a token of appreciation."

"I thought Erebus's outfit was the token of appreciation?" Sunset joked with a smirk and arms crossed.

Rarity waves a hand. "Oh, please, darling. This is for you, Erebus's outfit is my way to thank him." She said with a giggle.

Sunset chuckled as she and Erebus headed to the door of the boutique. "Okay, well. See you on Monday, Rarity." Sunset said while waving as she and Erebus left the boutique while Rarity waves at them.

"Au Revoir!" Rarity said cheerfully as the door closed behind them.

The two teens continued their adventure throughout the city, seeing new stores and places. They continued walking through the sidewalks when they came upon an injured stray cat. It was black with green eyes. It was male as they noticed this paw was hurt. Feeling pity towards the cat, Sunset picked him up and carried him as she and Erebus searched for a vet. Lucky for them, there was an Animal Rescue Center. The two went to the center and entered through the door. There were cute animals that were on pens, a Hamster habitat, and some cages. Then they saw a girl with pink hair aka Fluttershy was swiping the floor, humming gently with her eyes closed, not noticing the two teens. Sunset walks over to her and taps Fluttershy's shoulder.

Catching her attention, Fluttershy turns around and froze to see Sunset and Erebus. She holds the broom tingly as she stares at the two shyly with wide eyes. Sunset saw her reaction and guessed that she was the shy type. So, being kind and patient, Sunset made a small smile and greeted her.

"Hi, do you work here?" Sunset asked kindly.

Fluttershy stuttered but couldn't say a word. Sunset was sure that this girl would have trouble communicating. So, deciding to get to the point, Sunset holds up the black cat and shows him to her.

"We found this cat on the sidewalk, we think that he got himself hurt." Sunset explains.

Upon seeing the black cat, Fluttershy's shyness went away and pitied the innocent cat. "Awww! You poor thing." She cooed as she took the cat from Sunset's arms. "It looks his right paw is slightly twisted."

"Can you help him?" Sunset asked.

Fluttershy nodded and took the cat to the vet room. Sunset and Erebus followed her as they entered the room to see the veterinarian. It was a woman with moderate orange eyes, pale, light grayish cerulean and light cerulean gray hair tied into a ponytail, and light yellow skin. She wears a white collar-neck, shirt with a pocket, light brown hiking shorts, and brown boots. She was sitting on the desk and doing paperwork.

"Excuse me, Dr. Fauna?" Fluttershy spoke, getting the veterinarian's attention. "A cat is hurt."

"Oh, dear." Dr. Fauna said as she got up and checked the black cat. "Hmmm...he only has a sprain paw. A simple leg brace can heal him up in no time." She assured Fluttershy as she took the injured cat and placed him on the counter.

"That's good to hear." Fluttershy said happily.

Dr. Fauna started treating the cat's injured paw. "It's a good thing that you brought him here, otherwise, his injury would have worsened."

"Oh, no. I didn't bring him here." Fluttershy said before she gestured to Sunset and Erebus. "These two nice people were the ones who found him." She said.

"Well, that's very kind of you two. I'm Dr. Fauna veterinarian of the Animal Rescue Center in Canterlot City." Dr. Fauna said with her hand outstretched.

Sunset shakes her hand and says. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Sunset and this is Erebus."

Fluttershy's eyes widen in surprise as Sunset lets go of Dr. Fauna's hand. "Oh! You two are the ones that helped Mr. and Mrs. Cake to deliver their babies." She said.

Sunset looked at her in surprise and nodded. "Yeah, we were really lucky that we were at the right time to save them." She said.

"That's good to hear. Who knows what danger they've been if they weren't sheltered at your home." Fluttershy said to them.

"It was no problem at all." Sunset said before looking at the cat. "So? When will the cat get better?"

"In about a week. We're going to keep the cat here for further examination, just in case that it might have any sickness or disease inside of him." Dr. Fauna said to her.

"So, when can we check on him?" Erebus asked Dr. Fauna.

"Hmm...maybe on Monday afternoon?" Dr. Fauna suggested.

"Oh, that's great. We can see him after I finish school." Sunset said to Dr. Fauna.

This caught Fluttershy's attention. "Oh. So you go to Canterlot High?" She asked shyly.

"Kind of. I just got enrolled and I'm going there this Monday while Erebus works for the Cakes." Sunset explains.

"I-I can show you around." Fluttershy said shyly, brushing her hair. "And...and introduce you to my friends."

"Is one of your friends named Rarity?" Erebus asked her.

"Y-Yes. She works at the Carousel Boutique." Fluttershy said.

"Oh, we met her there." Sunset said to her. "She's the one that picked out Erebus's clothes. Not the mask."

Fluttershy looked at Erebus's mask. "D-Do you always wear that mask?"

"Yes, it has been my family's tradition." Erebus answered before looking at her. "Also, we did not get your name."

"Ummm...uh...i-it's F-Fluttershy." She stuttered shyly and quietly.

Luckily, Erebus and Sunset heard her and understood. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Fluttershy." Sunset said to her kidney.

Fluttershy smiles at them shyly before Sunset realizes that it was time for them to go when she saw the clock on the wall. "Oh, we should probably head home now. We have a lot of things to do before Monday." Sunset said.

"O-Okay…" Fluttershy said as Sunset and Erebus left the room while the shy girl waved at them. "Bye Sunset, bye Erebus."

Sunset and Erebus waved back at her. "See you at school on Monday, Fluttershy." Sunset said as she and Erebus headed out and went home.

"Well, it seems you have made two new friends in one day." Erebus said as he and Sunset walked home together.

Sunset giggled and nodded. "Yeah, it felt...nice. Like I've been neglecting this for my whole life." She explains.

"Now you see? With a little patience, you can achieve anything." He explains.

Sunset smiles at him. "Yeah, thanks Erebus." She said to him.

* * *

**Done, sorry for the wait. Willa Wisp and Maximus Fusion are my Ocs that I will work on soon. And thanks again to ****Sporedude135 for letting me use his Grimm Hyflora. **


	7. Friends at Canterlot High

**Here is the next chapter of Sunset's Shadow. **

**My Characters: **

**Erebus:**

**Voice Actor: Robert Pattinson (The one who plays Edward Cullen from Twilight-you know, the vampire movie.)**  
**Singing Voice: Nick Jonas**

**Willa Wisp:**

**Voice Actress: Daisy Ridley (who played Rey in Star Wars)  
Voice Singer: Victoria Justice**

**Maximus Fusion:**

**Voice Actor/****Singing Voice****: D****avid Archuleta **

* * *

Sunset stood in front of the school. She backpack with a cutie mark as a design. She was nervous. It was her first day here in this new school of this strange new world. Erebus taught her how to use her hands and how to use technology since he spent so much time in this world than her. He taught her the history of this world and how the city was founded. He was so kind to her that he even had both her textbooks, pencils/pens, notebooks, and a notepad. All she needs for her new school. But something in her gut tells her that she should make a run for it. I mean, she's still getting used to this whole friendship thing and she was scared that she might mess up.

She just hoped she wouldn't turn bad again.

Suddenly, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw Erebus-still wearing his mask-stood behind her. He knew that she was nervous about her first day of school and decided to come with her and support her along the way, which made Sunset very relieved.

"Nervous?" He asked her.

Sunset nodded at him. "Yeah, guess I still have a lot to learn about this world and friendship." Sunset said to him with a nervous smile.

Erebus then holds her hand gently. "Whatever happens, I know you can handle it." He said sportively, making Sunset smile. Then Erebus remembered something and took out an orange cell phone. "I bought this for you. That way, you can call or text me if you need my help. I already put my number in there."

Looking at the phone, Sunset took it with her hands and admired it. Erebus has always been good to her. He was there to save her multiple times, _literally_. He was like a true friend to her. Sunset couldn't help but smiled at him with appreciation.

"Thanks, Erebus." Sunset said.

Erebus nodded before they heard the bell ring. "Well, it's time for you to go. I'll meet you here after school when my shift is done." He informs her.

Sunset nodded and waved at him. "Say hi to the Cakes for me?"

Erebus nodded in response before walking away to work. Sunset looked at the school one more time before taking a deep breath and sigh, she moved forward, heading towards the door. But when she opened it, she was greeted by an explosion of confetti that covered her from head to toe. Sunset was shocked and surprised by this before she noticed a girl with pink hair and skin was right in front of her, giving her a big, toothy-smile.

"HELLO!~" She greeted happily.

"...Uh...hi?" Sunset greeted awkwardly.

The girl grins at her before bouncing backwards with her arms spread. "As a student of Canterlot High, I give you our official warm welcome!"

"...Wait what?" Sunset asked in confusion.

Suddenly, Pinkie zooms away for a few seconds before coming back with a small boombox player. She placed it down before playing a catchy tune. Sunset wasn't sure what's going on but noticed the pink girl was doing a silly dance before singing.

_Welcome welcome welcome!  
A fine welcome to you_

Suddenly, the pink girl puts a party hat on Sunset's head, which startled her in the process, before the pink girl took out a horn in her hands.

_Welcome welcome welcome  
I say how do you do?_

The pink girl blew the horn loudly, which caused Sunset to wince in pain. The hyper pink one leaves for a second while Sunset rubs her ears from the sudden horn. Sunset looked behind her and saw the girl banging a huge bass drum.

_Welcome welcome welcome  
I say hip hip hurray_

Sunset stared at a cheerful, dancing girl awkwardly, unsure what to do or say. Was this normal in Canterlot High? Before Sunset could think any further, Pinkie slides on her knees and spreads her arms wide at Sunset, who stared at her strangely.

_Welcome welcome welcome  
To Canterlot High today!_

When the song ended, Sunset stared at the strange girl with an awkward and almost scared expression on her face. Sunset wonders if that was it. However, the girl wasn't over yet. She held up her index finger and informed Sunset this.

"Wait for it!"

Suddenly, the boombox releases a stream of confetti at Sunset, covering her while body. Blinking her eyes, Sunset was now completely disturbed and terrified at this strange girl. Sunset wasn't sure what to do in this situation, but she has to try to be nice, for Erebus.

"Um...thanks...I guess?" Sunset said awkwardly, making the girl grin at her.

Soon, Rarity and Fluttershy came out of the corner of the hall, they let out a gasp in shock to see Sunset covered in confetti while the pink girl was smiling happily. They quickly went over to Sunset and helped her remove the confetti off her. Sunset blew off the last confetti off the strands of her hair while Rarity and Fluttershy gave Sunset an apologetic look.

"Sunset, darling. We're sorry about Pinkie." Rarity apologized to Sunset.

"Pinkie? Is that her name?" Sunset asked.

Pinkie appeared in front of Sunset, between Rarity and Fluttershy. "Yup! I'm Pinkamena D. Pie, but you can call me Pinkie! Nice to meet you, Sunset!" Pinkie greeted, outstretching her hand.

Sunset stared at her hesitantly as she accepted Pinkie's hand, before the party goer did a very hard and fast handshake, which almost hurt Sunset's hand and arm. As they let go, Sunset held her arm close, rubbing her wrist a bit while Pinkie was bouncing with pure bliss.

"I am sooo happy to finally meet Mr. and Mrs. Cakes' rescuer!" Pinkie said happily.

"R-Rescuers?" Sunset asked in confusion before realizing what she meant. "O-Oh, well. It was no big deal. Me and Erebus were there at the right time to help."

"And that is why you deserve a special welcome!" Pinkie said cheerfully.

"Is that the reason why you did that?" Sunset asked, referring to the confettis and the dance.

Pinkie giggled and nodded. "Yup! It's my way of greeting and saying thank you!"

"...Okaayyy…" Sunset said with confusion before looking at Rarity and Fluttershy. "Sooo...are you guys going to give me the tour or…"

"Oh, of course, darling. But first, we have to take you to Principal Celestia." Rarity said.

"What for?" Sunset asked almost nervously.

"To get your schedule for this semester." Fluttershy answered shyly.

"...Oh...okay, then. Lead the way." Sunset said to the girls.

"Right, follow us." Rarity said as she, Fluttershy, and a skipping Pinkie Pie lead the way with Sunset following them.

The halls of Canterlot High were filled with lockers and doors that have class numbers on them. Sunset finds a strange machine called a vending machine-Erebus informs her once that the vending machine provides items such as snacks or beverages, cigarettes but has to be paid with money-Sunset wanted to test out but right now, she has to meet the principal. They reach the principal's office before Rarity knocks at the door. They all heard a muffled voice, saying: _Come in_. Sunset holds her breath as Rarity opens the door and they all went in. Sitting on a desk was a young woman with pale white skin, aurora like hair of the color pink, light blue, and light green. And her eyes are amethyst like color. She wears a golden color like blazer with a pin of her Sun Cutie-Mark, a white and purple shirt under it, and purple pants, and golden-fashionable shoes. She was reading some files on her desk before she stopped when she spotted the group. She gave them a friendly smile, which brought back painful memories of Sunset with her old teacher/mentor, Princess Celestia.

"Hello, girls." Principal Celestia greeted them before she noticed Sunset. "Oh, you must be Sunset Shimmer, correct?"

Sunset nodded almost nervously. "Yup, that's me."

Principal Celestia smiles kindly at her. "It's okay, you don't have to be nervous." She said warmly.

Sunset made a small smile, Principal Celestia is like her old mentor, the same kind and gentle personality. "Thank you, it's just...it's been awhile since I have gone to school." Sunset said truthfully.

"Oh? And why is that?" Principal Celestia questioned her curiously.

"..." Sunset stayed quiet for a while, it was a touchy subject.

Seeing this, Principal Celestia decided not to ask any further questions. She soon took out a piece of paper from her desk, revealing the school's schedule of this semester, and handed it over to Sunset.

"Here is your schedule for this semester and your locket number and code." Principal Celestia said. "If you need any help to get around the school, you can ask me or Vice Principal Luna."

"Vice-Principal Luna?" Sunset asked in surprise. She always heard stories back on Equestria that Princess Luna was turned into Nightmare Moon and was trapped in the moon for thousands of years. But she guessed that in this world, Vice-Principal Luna helps out with Principal Celestia.

"Yes, she's my younger sister, she helps with some tasks in the school. As well as keeping an eye on some misbehaving students." Principal Celestia explains to her.

"Principal Celestia?" Rarity steps in, standing beside Sunset. "Would it be alright if we give Sunset a tour around the school? Surely, she needs to be familiar around here and get to know her new school better."

"That's a wonderful idea, Rarity." Principal Celestia said with a smile. "You and your friends can show Sunset before classes start."

Pinkie jumps with joy as she salutes at their principal. "Aye, aye! Principal Celestia!"

"Thank you, Prince...Principal Celestia." Sunset corrected, almost saying Princess.

Luckily, Principal Celestia didn't hear that part, as she gave Sunset a smile. "You're welcome. Now, you girls should get going, classes start soon."

"Will do!" Pinkie Pie said happily and dashed out of the room at full speed, creating a gust of wind in the process.

"...Is she like this?" Sunset questions them, looking at the open door.

"That's Pinkie Pie for you." Rarity said with a sigh.

Pinkie pops her head at the door. "Well? What are we waiting for? Let the Canterlot High tour begin!"

* * *

Sunset was walking through the hall with Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie leading the tour. Sunset learned about classrooms. Each room has educational uses. For example, the science room/lab is used for studying biology, chemistry, and physics. Sunset finds it fascinating for a while before they show Sunset the WoodShop room, where they can learn to make crafts out of wood. They show her the Computer Room, Art Room, Band Room, and the Library. They soon took Sunset to her locker, it was simple like the others, but it was a good place to leave some of her school materials. They soon took Sunset to their first class, it was history. Their teacher is named Miss Cheerilee. She teaches history and works as a librarian of the school.

"Hi, Miss Cheerilee!" Pinkie greeted as she and the others entered the room.

"Good morning." Miss Cheerilee greeted kindly before noticing Sunset. "Hello, you must be the new student."

Sunset nodded. "Yes, ma'm."

Miss Cheerilee smiles and faces her students. "Class, say hello to our new student, Sunset Shimmer."

All eyes were on her, Sunset felt nervous when they were staring at her. But she noticed some familiar faces. She saw Roseluck, Amethyst Star, and Thunderlane were in different seats, as they gave her a friendly wave, greeting her in their class. Sunset formed a smile and greeted her new classmates kindly.

"Nice to meet you all." Sunset said kindly.

"Okay, then. Sunset, you sit between Rarity and Fluttershy." Miss Cheerilee said, pointing at the empty seat.

Sunset nodded and walked over to the seat and sat down, earning a smile from Rarity and Fluttershy. Soon, Miss Cheerilee began the lesson about the history of the frontier. Some students were paying attention while others are not, mostly a girl with rainbow hair. She wasn't paying attention as she was busy spinning her pencil. Sunset paid attention to Miss Cheerilee's lesson, it was easy for her and useful since she wanted to know more about this non-magic world.

Sunset was a very good student, listening through Miss Cheerilee's lesson and answering her questions with ease. Sunset did an excellent job in her first class. As Miss Cheerilee's class ended, their next class was math. The teacher named Mr. Cranky Doodle. Sunset wonders why he is called that. But she didn't need the answer when she entered the room, she learned that he was always cranky. He gave out lessons in mathematical equations. The students were struggling to understand it, but Sunset seems to understand it perfectly, since it is almost similar to Equestrian mathematics. After that math lesson, they headed towards the cafeteria.

The cafeteria is where all the students have their lunch each day. It is one of the largest areas in the school, containing a large number of tables to seat groups of students. The walls are lined with flags bearing the logo of the Wondercolts, the school's logo, and the sports played by the sports teams. The lunch lady is named Granny Smith, she's the grandmother of Applejack, a friend of Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie. Speaking of which, the three girls show Sunset the way and where they usually sit. Sunset notices that there are different types of students but are in the same groups.

"Why is everybody separated this way?" Sunset questions them, sitting beside the girls.

"You didn't know?" Pinkie questioned, sitting in front of her.

"Know what?" Sunset asked curiously.

"Everybody sticks to their own kind, darling." Rarity explains, eating a bowl of salad, before pointing at each group of students. "Those over there are the athletes, those are the fashionistas, and the dramas, the eco-kids, the techies, and the rockers. You get the picture."

"Oh….so, why aren't you girls in those groups?" Sunset questioned.

"W-We have been friends since...since we were kids." Fluttershy said softly.

"So that's the reason." Sunset said, eating her lunch, which is a grilled-cheese sandwich that Erebus made for her.

Suddenly, Pinkie gasps as she stands from her seat and waving frantically. "Applejack! Rainbow Dash! Over here!" She called out.

Sunset turned around and saw a cowgirl and a rainbow-haired girl from before coming over to them. Pinkie started the introduction. "Sunset, these are Applejack and Rainbow Dash!"

"Howdy, partner." Applejack greeted, sitting down beside her while Rainbow Dash sits at the other side of the table, next to Fluttershy.

"How's it going?" Rainbow Dash asked, leaning on the chair.

"Nice to meet you two." Sunset greeted them kindly.

"So, you're Sunset. It's nice to finally meet Babs's friend that saved her and Goldie Delicious." Applejack said warmly.

"No problem, me and Erebus are more than happy to help out." Sunset said.

"Speaking of which...who's this Erebus guy you're living with?" Rainbow Dash asked suspiciously.

Sunset blinks at her in confusion. "What?"

Applejack gave her friend a scolding look. "Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash lifted her arms in surrender. "I'm just curious, that's all." She said.

"Sorry about Rainbow Dash." Rarity apologized to Sunset.

"Is there a problem?" Sunset asked.

Before Rarity could answer, Pinkie butts in. "Rainbow Dash is jealous that your friend Erebus is more awesome than her." She said happily.

"Am not!" Rainbow Dash protest.

Applejack rolled her eyes at Rainbow Dash while sighing. "Rainbow here has been fess up about this Erebus friend of yours ever since Babs told us how awesome he is." She explains.

Rainbow Dash crosses her arms and snorts. "He's not THAT awesome...is he?" She questioned Sunset.

Sunset looked up and thought about it with a thinkable look. Now that she mentioned it, Erebus is amazing. He can cook, clean, knows hand-to-hand combat, has calm personality, smart, talented, and knows magic (though she can't mention the last part to the others since this world doesn't have any magic). Sunset always thought of Erebus being a calm and cool guy so...yeah, he's awesome in her point of view.

"Well, he is awesome to me." Sunset said to Rainbow Dash.

Before Rainbow Dash could say anything, Babs Seed came in with the Crusaders. She gasped when she Sunset with the others and ran over to her without any warning. She gave Sunset a surprised hug, startling the unicorn turned human in the process.

"Sunset! You came!" Babs Seed said happily.

Sunset notices that it was Babs and smiles at her before she hugs her back. "It's good to see you too, Babs."

As they let go, CMC went over to them. "Is that Sunset?" Apple Bloom asked her cousin.

Babs Seed nodded. "Yup! Sunset, I want you to meet my cousin, Apple Bloom, and her friends, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle.

"Nice to meet you." Apple Bloom greeted with a smile.

"What's up?" Scootaloo greeted as well.

"Hi!" Sweetie Belle waved at her kindly.

"Nice to meet you too." Sunset greeted them with her smile. "So, Babs? How's everyone from the bus doing?"

"They're fine, they all went back home. Me and Goldie Delicious are staying with our cousin's home because the road back to Manhattan was blocked off. My parents said I can continue my studies here until the semester." Babs explains to Sunset happily.

"Yeah! And she can join us in the Winter Jamboree!" Apple Bloom said excitingly, sitting with them along with her friends.

"Winter Jamboree?" Sunset asked in confusion yet with a hint of curiosity.

"You see, Sunset." Applejack began. "Canterlot High has seasonal school dances, those are the Spring Fling, the Summer Fiesta, the Fall Formal, and the Winter Jamboree."

Pinkie butts in front of Sunset. "Yeah! And they can vote for the _Princess_ in the season dances!" She added.

"Princess?" Sunset asked in surprise.

"Every school dance we have, the students in CH can vote for the season princess." Rarity explains to her.

"Huh, sounds like fun." Sunset said with a small smile.

"Oh, it is." Rarity said, taking a sip of her water. "Though we were supposed to have the Fall Formal but it was canceled.

"Canceled? Why?" Sunset asked.

"You know that big storm a few weeks ago?" Applejack asked her, earning a nod from Sunset, as the farm girl explains the reason. "It destroyed all the decorations and food at the gymnasium. Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna knew it wasn't safe for the dance to continue, so they had to cancel it."

"Oh, that's terrible." Sunset said systematically, taking a bite from her sandwich.

Rarity started being dramatic as she put her arm on her forehead. "Indeed! I worked so hard in making everyone Fall Formal dresses! And I was hoping to become the next Fall Formal Princess!"

Sunset looked at her in confusion as she glanced over to a blank face Applejack. "Don't ask." Applejack mutters out with a sigh. "We just hope there isn't a big snow storm at the Winter Jamboree."

"I'm guessing you're going to prepare it?" Sunset asked with a teasing smile.

Applejack nodded probably. "Darn Tootin' I am. And Pinkie Pie here is the best party planner there is." Applejack said proudly.

Pinkie grins happily. "Yeah-huh! And this is going to be big! Bigger than the Fall Formal we did!"

"Let's not over do it, Pinkie." Applejack said with a smile.

"Just out of curiosity." Sunset began, causing all the girls to look at her. "Who were the candidates that wanted to be Fall Formal Princess?"

Pinkie rummaged through her pink, puffy hair and took out a clipboard in her hand. "Here were the candidate princesses in the Fall Formal."

Sunset takes the clipboard from Pinkie's hand and reads it. The first one is Rarity (no surprise there), and the rest were girls that were unknown to her like Trixie Lulamoon, Sweetie Drops, and Octavia Melody. Sunset was curious about those girls, wondering who they were. She gives the clipboard back to Pinkie while saying thanks, making Pinkie do a thumbs up.

"So these girls were also participating to be the Fall Formal Princess, right?" Sunset asked them.

Rainbow Dash nodded. "Yup, but one of them didn't take the cancellation of the dance too easy." She said in almost annoyance.

"What do you mean by that?" Sunset asked in confusion.

Rainbow Dash secretly points in the direction of purple eyes, white hair with light blush streaks, and pale, light grayish cornflower blue skin, who was standing in line at the food stall. She had a grumpy face look on her face, indicating that she wasn't all too happy.

"That girl is Trixie. She thinks that she's '_Great and Powerful'_." Rainbow Dash finger quoted those parts sarcastically.

"You see, Sunset. Trixie thinks that she's the most talented girl at Canterlot High." Applejack explains to her. "Heck, she even has those phony magic tricks."

"She can do...magic?" Sunset slowly and awkwardly asked.

"Not magic-magic, but those fake magic. And she's not really good at it." Pinkie said, sipping her orange juice.

"Is she always like this?" Sunset asked them.

"Sadly yes." Rarity said with a sigh.

"W-We knew her since the third grade." Fluttershy said shyly.

"The third grade?" Sunset asked.

Rainbow Dash nodded. "Yup, when we were in the third grade. Trixie made a frog disappearing trick." She explained.

"She did?" Sunset looks at them with wide and surprised eyes.

Fluttershy nodded. "Yes, that poor froggy was found inside of Rarity's bag." She said sadly.

"A customized bag to be exact!" Rarity said in a sad and anguish tone.

Sunset stared at her in confusion before looking back at Applejack. "And I'm guessing she's still doing this whole '_magic'_ thing?" Sunset asked. She knew that there is no magic in this world. And maybe it's best that it shouldn't have since it was so peaceful. And this Trixie doesn't have REAL magic, it was just fake or better yet illusions.

"Yup, and there's nothing stopping her." Applejack said.

Rainbow Dash scoffs as she leans on her chair. "Pffft...please, Applejack. We all know that I can stop her." She brags.

Applejack face palmed by this. "Here we go again." She mutters out.

Sunset decided not to ask the reason and looked at Babs. "Hey, Babs? After school, do you want to come to the Sweet Shoppe? Erebus is working there." She suggested.

Babs Seed's eyes lighted when she heard that. "Sure! I want my friends to meet him! He's so cool!" She said excitedly.

Competitiveness came into Rainbow Dash, wanting to challenge this Erebus guy onto a match. "I should come and meet this Erebus guy too."

"Why? So you can challenge him?" Applejack said blankly.

"What, no! I'm just...curious...that's all." Rainbow Dash defended.

"Mm-hmm...right, and you forget that today is your sport's meeting in the soccer team with Spitfire and the other Wondercolts." Applejack reminded her.

Realizing this, Rainbow Dash did a facepalm. "Oh!"

Applejack rolled her eyes and looked at Sunset. "I would like to meet your Erebus friend too, but I have a meeting at the Young Farmers' Club meeting today." She said.

"Well, me, Fluttershy, and Pinkie are free today." Rarity pointed out with a smile. "I would love Sweetie Belle to meet that gentleman."

"And it's at Cake's Sweet Shoppe! I'm in!" Pinkie said with a grin.

"Alright then, after school, we'll go to the Sweet Shoppe." Rarity said before looking at Applejack and Rainbow Dash. "And maybe you two can meet him after school tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm sure he would like to meet you guys too." Sunset said kindly.

"Sure, and I have some...questions about him." Rainbow Dash said with suspicion, turning her hand into a fist, determined to get the answers she needs. Applejack facepalmed to this, thinking that she has some crazy plan on challenging Erebus.

"By the way, what club are you going to Sunset?" Pinkie asked.

Sunset looks at her in surprise and confusion. "Wait, what?"

"Hello? What club are you joining?" Pinkie repeated as she took out a pamphlet from her hair that has the list of clubs. Sunset takes it and reads the clubs on the pamphlet. "Here in CH, you can choose any clubs you want! I'm in the cooking club, the wig club, and the hip-hop club!"

"What Pinkie means is, you can do after school activities." Applejack explains to her.

"I never thought of that, actually." Sunset said truthfully.

"Doesn't your old school ever have clubs before?" Rainbow Dash asked her.

"Not really…" Sunset said, putting the pamphlet down. "I studied in a very prestigious school...we didn't have any clubs, it focuses on education and that's all."

Sunset was referring to Princess Celestia's Private School for Gifted Unicorns. She didn't mention that it was from another world and was magic. She had to make it like an advanced normal school that cares about education with no after school activities. Luckily, they believe her, which was a great relief.

"Oh, my. Your school doesn't have clubs?" Rarity asked in surprise and shock.

"Yeah, the only thing we can do is learn about history and equations." Sunset explains to them, not adding magic in the conversation.

"Well, it's all about to change in CHS, you're going to a club!" Pinkie said cheerfully.

Sunset looks down at the pamphlet and thinks about joining a club. But she has to talk about this to Erebus, so she can be sure that she chose the right one and also reminding Erebus that she's trying out the clubs.

"I'll think about it tomorrow." Sunset suggested with a smile.

Soon, the bell rang, and everyone went to their next class. They all headed to their separated classes and continued the rest of the day. Though whenever they have classes, she notices a girl with grayish tangelo eyes, green hair, and light greenish gray skin. She wears a striped sweater, plain jeans, and slip-on shoes with socks inside. She always sits at the corner of the classroom alone, didn't raise a hand to answer a question, and was ignored by the whole school.

Like if she was invisible.

When they were in science class, Sunset was partnered with Pinkie Pie-who was extremely happy by this- by the teacher. They sat at the second row of the table while the teacher discussed chemical reactions. Sunset looked behind her and saw the green haired girl at the back, alone with no partner, while the rest of the students had partners. She remains alone. She looked sad and alone, as she took down notes of the teacher. Sunset felt bad for her as she turned towards Pinkie, who was messing around with a test tube that has pink chemicals inside.

"Hey, Pinkie?" Sunset whispers to her. Pinkie looks at her with a happy smile. "Who's that girl on the back?"

Pinkie squinted her eyes in the direction of where Sunset was pointing. She saw the lonely girl at the back with no partner. She made a confused look. Pinkie turns back to Sunset and whispers. "I...don't know."

Sunset looks at her in surprise. "You don't know?"

"Yeah, it's weird. I know everybody at the CH, but her...not so much." Pinkie said quietly while turning back to her test tube, noticing that it was creating a trail of pink bubbles. "Oooo!"

Sunset looks back at the girl, who was looking at her notes sadly, not noticing Pinkie's experiment. She felt sympathy towards the girl. She reminds her of when Sunset was back at Equestria. She had no friends to socialize with since she wasn't good at making friends. But when she got here and met Erebus, she learned the true meaning of friendship because of him. Maybe...maybe that girl needed a friend, just like her. Suddenly, the girl notices Sunset staring at her as she looks up from her notes and makes eye contact with her. Upon seeing this, Sunset gave her a friendly smile and wave. And it seems to surprise her. The girl glanced around the room with wide eyes, thinking that it must be someone else that she was looking at, but everyone was busy focusing on the task, and the girl pointed at herself in surprise. Sunset nodded with a smile, causing the girl to blush a bit and shyly look down before glancing back at Sunset with a shy wave.

This girl reminds Sunset of Fluttershy, but the shy girl has friends, but this one...she doesn't have.

After class was over, everyone was ready to head home. Except Sunset and her new friends. They were heading to the Sweet Shoppe to meet with Erebus. Pinkie was bouncing with joy as she was excited about meeting Erebus, wanting to give him a big thanks for helping the Cakes and all those passengers. Babs Seed was also excited, she can't wait to introduce the CMC to meet Erebus. Rainbow Dash and Applejack headed off to their club meetings while the rest headed off to the Sweet Shoppe. It didn't take them long as they reached their destination. And once Sunset opened the door, they saw Erebus-still wearing his mask on-serving coffee to a male customer. Pinkie lets out a long and dramatic gasp to see Erebus up close and zooms over to him with a cloud of dust trailing from behind. And stood in front of him from the desk. Erebus didn't even flinch when Pinkie was in front of him as she began her fast yet long introduction

"HiI'mPinkiePie! YouMustBeErebusTheCakesHaveBeenTalkingAbout! AndIJustWantedToSayThankYou_Sooooo_Much! SoYouAndSunsetAreFriends? LikeHowLongHaveYouTwoBeenFriends? DoYouKnowHowToMakeDesserts? IfSo, What'sYourFavoriteType? DoYouAlwaysWearAMask?"

As Pinkie continues her ramble, Erebus stares at her with a calm expression under his mask, not feeling fazed at her sudden outburst of questions. Sunset and the others come over to him and Rarity stops Pinkie from asking questions to Erebus. Sunset walked over to him and smiled.

"Hey, Erebus? How's your first day at the job?" Sunset asked him.

"Doing well." Erebus answered calmly before looking at a smiling Babs Seed. "Hello, Babs Seed, I see you're doing well."

"Eeyup! Oh! Erebus, this is my cousin Apple Bloom and her friends, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle." Babs introduced. Erebus turned towards the CMC as the three young girls stared at him with wide eyes.

"Wow, Babs wasn't joking about him wearing a mask." Scootaloo whispers out.

"Scootaloo, shhh!" Apple Bloom whispers back to her friend, telling her not to be rude.

"It's alright." Erebus said, startling the CMC in the process, as he looks at them under his mask. "My mask can be frightening sometimes."

"Oh, we don't mean by that." Scootaloo said in an apologetic tone.

"Yeah! Is just that...why are you wearing a mask?" Sweetie Belle asked him.

"Family Tradition." Erebus answered camly.

"Family Tradition? Huh, never knew you have a family tradition to wear a mask." Apple Bloom said, remembering her own family tradition.

"How about we learn more about him after we get something to drink." Rarity suggested.

"Are you sure?" Sunset said worriedly. "We don't bother him while he's working."

"Don't worry, my shift will be over soon." Erebus said as he looked at the girls. "What will girls want?"

Pinkie raises her hand and shakes it like crazy. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Me! Me! I want a chocolate fudge sundae, with extra whip cream, bananas, cherries, and a lot of sprinkles!" She exclaims happily.

"Earl grey tea, please." Rarity said politely.

"Umm...I-I'll have a...strawberry smoothie please." Fluttershy said softly.

"Oh! I'll have a chocolate ice cream float with vanilla cream and chocolate fudge, please!" Babs said with a grin.

"Chocolate Milkshake, please!" Scootaloo order happily.

"Strawberry for me!" Sweetie Belle said with a smile.

"And I'll have the apple one." Apple Bloom said.

Erebus looks at Sunset. "And Sunset? What will you have?"

"I'll have a coffee float with ice cream." Sunset said to Erebus.

Nodding, Erebus started to make their orders while they sat on the sofa and chairs. Rarity, Fluttershy, and Sunset sat on the sofa while Pinkie sits at the arm of the sofa. The CMC and Babs sit on the chairs. Pinkie was looking at Erebus, who was making their orders, with an excited look on her face. She turns back to Sunset with a grin.

"_Sooooo..._are you going to tell us more about Erebus?" Pinkie asked Sunset happily.

"What do you mean?" Sunset asked in confusion.

"What's his hobbies, favorite desserts, movies, books, and everything!" Pinkie said happily.

Sunset rubs her chin and thinks for a while. "Well, I know the fact that Erebus likes to cook and garden. He's excellent at painting and he likes to read. Oh! And he's an amazing story teller too."

"Don't forget, he's good at doing cool tricks!" Babs added.

"Tricks? Like magic tricks?" Scootaloo asked.

"No, no, no, not that! I mean tricks like in those action movies! And Daring Do!" Babs explains to them with arms spread.

"He can?!" Pinkie exclaims as she looks at Sunset with wide eyes.

Sunset laughs a bit. "Yup, Erebus does know how to do those tricks. But he doesn't show it off." Sunset said to them.

"Maybe he should teach Rainbow Dash a thing or two on not to show off." Rarity said with a giggle.

"Come on, Rainbow Dash is just showing that she's awesome." Scootaloo defends her idol.

"We know, Scootaloo." Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle said unison, making the group laugh in pure joy.

Then Erebus came with the drinks on the tray. "Here are your orders." He said before handing them over to the girls. They girls said their thanks to him as they enjoyed their delicious cool drinks.

"Hey, E?" Pinkie asked, giving Erebus a nickname. Erebus looked at her calmly as Pinkie asked. "Where do you live?"

Sunset almost choked on her drink as she secretly glanced over to Erebus, worried about what he was going to say. I mean, he lives in another world, filled with beings of humans and Faunus that have powers called Semblance, fighting off monstrous beings called Grimm. How can he explain that to them? However, Sunset didn't know that Erebus came up with his own explanation.

"I grew up on a faraway island." Erebus began, getting all the attention from the girls. "My village is a simple and a modern place. We don't get visitors in our village since it is a secluded place."

"If it's secluded, how are you here?" Scootaloo asked him.

"My village has a tradition, when we reach sixteen, we are allowed to explore outside of our village, and return back once we finish our travel. But we must wear mask in order to hide our face, that way, the people from the outside won't know our identity. Though I decided to continue my exploration and live in a cabin in the forest." Erebus said, finishing his story.

And to Sunset surprise, they believed him. "Oh, my. You live on an island?" Fluttershy asked him.

"Indeed, the only way to get there is by boat." Erebus said.

Pinkie grins at him. "Can we visit your home island?! It would be great for a vacation!" She suggested.

Erebus shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I am not allowed to bring anyone from the outside without the permission of the people." He said.

"Wait, you're not allowed to bring anyone to go to your island?" Scootaloo asked in shock.

"My home is a secluded land, never been bothered or tainted by anyone from the outside." He said to them.

"You're home sounds boring." Scootaloo confused.

"Scootaloo!" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle scolded their friend, not wanting her to be rude in front of Erebus.

However, Erebus wasn't offended by this as he simply said to Scootaloo. "It's true that my home is somewhat...boring. But I can assure you, the island is filled with many events."

"Events? Like what?" Apple Bloom asked curiously .

"In my island, we celebrate the Harvest Festival, where we celebrate the yearly harvest. The celebration of the founding of our island. And the Moon Festival."

"What's that?" Babs asked him about the Moon Festival.

"My people and I celebrate the moon and how it brings beauty to the darkest night." Erebus said to them. "Everyone has to stay up all night, enjoy delicious mooncakes, and light up the Moon Lanterns."

"Moon Lanterns?" Sweetie Belle asked curiously.

"The Moon Lanterns are used as remembrance of our fallen loved ones, knowing that they are watching us in the stars above." Erebus explains to them, remembering how he celebrated the Moon Festival with his family and people before coming here.

"Woah…" The girls awed at him, amazed how wonderful his island home was, even though it was not in their world. Sunset smiles at him, Erebus has always a calm mind and a quick thinker.

"By the way, Erebus." Sunset began, causing Erebus to look at her. "I was thinking of doing after school activities, you know, get to know CH better."

"That's understandable, considering I will be taking late shifts." Erebus said to Sunset.

Sunset smiles at him as she looks at the girls. "Well, it looks like I'm going to try out on some clubs." She said.

Pinkie squealed happily. "GREAT! You should try and join the cooking club! No, wait! The archery club/! No, no, the art club! No wait!"

Pinkie was cut off by Rarity, who steps in the conversation. "Pinkie, darling. Why don't Sunset decide which club she should join first, okay?"

Pinkie smiles and blushes a bit as she rubs the back of her neck. Sunset smiles in appreciation as she looks at her drink with happiness. This could be the beginning of a new life for Sunset. She will no longer feel anger or hate, but love and friendship.

She will not mess this up like she did back on Equestria.

Never again.

* * *

On the next day, Sunset walks out of the house while saying bye to Erebus, before heading towards Canterlot High. She easily remembers the direction, thanks to Erebus, and was going to meet up with her friends at the campus. She ran past some stores and headed towards the campus. She saw Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie waiting for her. She waves at them and they waved back before they all headed towards their first class, and that is Miss Cheerilee's class. For the whole day, Sunset learned and studied at CH as her new life. At lunch, she spends time with her friends, talking with them and enjoying their company. Though Sunset began to wonder about the lonely girl. She spotted her at the corner of the cafeteria, alone as usual. She wonders who she is and why she is alone. Maybe Principal Celestia or Vice Principal Luna might know her since they are in charge of the school.

Time moves by and the final bell rang, allowing the students to go home or spend some afternoon activities/clubs. Her friends went to their clubs, Rarity's at the fashion club, Pinkie's at the cooking club, Fluttershy is at the knitting club, and Sunset already knows about Applejack and Rainbow Dash's club. They offered to skip their club meetings to help Sunset out, but Sunset can handle it since she wants to explore the school. So, Sunset roams around the school halls, looking through the school doors. She stops when she notices something on the floor. She picks up a small dark brown tube, which is recognized as a film, since she read about cameras back in the cabin. She wonders if it belonged to someone. Looking about, Sunset decided to find the owner first before joining the club, since it sounds like the right thing to do. Sunset journey to the hall before she spotted a flash somewhere. Following it, she saw a girl with big sunglasses and was taking pictures of the hall with two girls helping her. If Sunset recalls, Pinkie Pie mentioned about the group of girls in the photography club as Photo Finish, Violet Blurr, and Pixel Pizzaz. Sunset wonders if the film in her hand was Photo Finish's. So, making her way towards the group, Sunset taps the Photo Finish's shoulder.

"Excuse me? Photo Finish, right?" Sunset asked, backing up a bit and allowed Photo Finish to turn towards her.

"Ja? How can I-_GHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAUH!_"

Her sentence came to a stop as she released a loud gasp, startling the unicorn turned human in the process. Sunset was about to speak, but was cut off when Photo Finish brought her camera up, facing the lens right in front of Sunset's face.

"HOLD Z'HAT POSE!" Photo Finish exclaims before she opens fire her camera.

Lares of lights escaped through the camera, blinding Sunset in process. Sunset yelps as she tries to cover her eyes through the explosions of light. Photo Finish thought Sunset was eager in doing poses, as the photographer didn't stop as she hops around Sunset to get more and better angles.

"Ja! You are gorgeous! You're like the radiant sun! Shining through the darkness!" Photo Finish said in a compliment tone as she continuously took pictures.

Sunset tried to speak, but she was blinded by white flashes and red dots that were all over her vision. Violet Blurr, and Pixel Pizzaz aided with Photo Finish snap shot as they added more lighting and brought a big electric-fan that blew into Sunset. Her clothes and hair were now being blown into artificial wind, and Sunset could only do was blindly flailing her arms around, trying to stop them, but to no avail.

"Oh, yes...yeeeesss! No! NOOO! No, no! Yes-No-Yesss! Oh, your complexion is of a setting sun! Brilliant of a burning sun! Z'hese poses you make are perfect! Strike z'hem, strike z'hem!" Photo Finish exclaims through the flashing light.

After a few seconds, the flashing lights stopped, giving Sunset a little time to recover.

"ENOUGH!" Photo Finish exclaims while Violet Blurr and Pixel Pizzaz grabbed their equipment, the photographer looked over a slightly blind Sunset. "Now, what is z'hat you need?"

Sunset, who was dizzy by the flashes of light, blindly holds up the film in her hand, in front of Photo Finish. "I-I believe th-this is yours?"

Upon seeing the film, Photo Finish gasped in delight and took it from Sunset's hand. "Thank you! I thought I had lost z'his...I go!"

With that, Photo Finish, Violet Blurr and Pixel Pizzaz zooms away, leaving a disoriented Sunset at the hall. Poor Sunset, she blindly walks through the hall and accidentally bumped into someone, causing that someone to fall along with some objects.

"S-Sorry!" Sunset apologized, shaking her head to clear her vision.

Once Sunset was able to adjust her vision, she looked down and saw a scrawny and tall teen with black eyes, dark grayish sapphire blue with lighter sheen eyes, and pale-light grayish violet skin, and wears black glasses with white tape on the bridge of the glasses. His attire is a yellow sweater with green on the neck and wrists. Grey pants with white suspenders with a pin that has a fusion picture on it. And his sneakers are grayish blue with white and yellow design. And scattered on the ground were parts for a machine.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" Sunset apologized before she picked up the parts for the techie student.

"It's okay." The male teen said as he too picked up the fallen parts and put them in one of the boxes. With their efforts, they were able to pick up all the pieces that had fallen in the boxes before Sunset helped him up.

"Thank you for your help." The male teen said with a smile.

"No problem, by the way, my name's Sunset Shimmer." Sunset introduced, holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Sunset. I'm Micro Chips." He introduced, shaking her hand as well.

As they let go, Sunset noticed that Micro Chips was carrying two boxes. "What's with the boxes of parts?" She asked.

"Oh, these are parts for the technology club that I'm in." Micro Chips said proudly.

"Do you need help carrying those? They look kind of heavy." Sunset offered.

"I appreciate that, thank you." Micro Chips said with a smile as he picked up one box while Sunset got the other one. Micro Chips leads Sunset to the club room where the technology club is located. Sunset asked some questions about what he does in his club. She was curious about technology ever since she found out about the TV and cellphone. Micro Chips explained to her about how he and his club members worked on making robots and new electronics. And when they have free time, they play Video Games. Sunset asked what's a video game, earning a look from Micro Chips, thinking that if she was living under a rock. Luckily, Sunset added that she didn't have any video games at her home before and Micro Chips believed her. Soon, they made it to technology club and where Micro Chips introduces the other members. Those are Scribble Dee, Velvet Sky, Wiz Kid, and Bright Idea. Sunset greeted them as she set the box down.

"So what are you guys going to build?" Sunset asked, looking at Micro Chips as he set the box down on the counter.

"Well, we're going to make the design of the robot first. But, I think we should teach you how to play a video game." Micro Chips said with a smile.

Sunset looked at him in surprise. "Are you sure? I don't want to bother you guys."

"Nonsense! After all, you helped me and I will help you learn how to have fun with video games!" Micro Chips said before he and his friends set up the TV and console. As they turned it on, Micro Chips gave Sunset one of the controllers. "What'd ya say, Sunset?"

Sunset thinks about for a while, she does wanted to learn new things at this world, so with a smile on her face, Sunset takes the controller and was ready.

"Show me what to do?" Sunset asked.

And with that, Sunset was being taught how to use a video game by Micro Chips and his friends. The game they were playing is called Adventure Quest, a virtual game that has magic, puzzle, and adventure. Sunset learned pretty quickly, though with some difficulties, but managed to play. After a while, Sunset became a natural as she and Techie teens played for a while and won the next level. As they cheered in delight, Sunset realized that she was supposed to find a club. She thought of joining the Tech Club, but she wanted a club with less tech advances. So, Sunset headed out while saying thanks to the Techie teens for teaching her to play video games. Sunset continued her journey exploring through the school. As she walked through the hall, she stopped and spotted the lone girl again. She was carrying a bag of fertilizer by herself, and she seems to have trouble carrying it. Feeling bad at her struggle, Sunset made her way to the girl, who drops the fertilizer again with an annoyed sigh.

"Hey, do you need help?" Sunset offered. This startled the girl as she let out a yelp of surprise while Sunset raised her hands in a calm manner. "Woah! Sorry about that. Didn't mean to startle you."

The girl glanced around awkwardly and then looked down, brushing her strands of hair off her face. "Y-You're talking to me?" She asked quietly with awkwardness in her voice.

"_She must be the shy one like Fluttershy." _Sunset thought before giving her a smile. "Of course, silly. Who else am I talking to?"

No answer came to the girl. She was looking down while rubbing her arm awkwardly. Sunset's smile vanished, feeling the awkwardness coming to her, but she remembered to be patient and kind like Erebus does. Taking a deep breath, Sunset offers to help her, ignoring the awkwardness.

"Do you need help carrying the fertilizer?" Sunset offered.

The girl looks at Sunset in surprise, her eyes widened by the unicorn turned human's offer. She wasn't even sure to respond until Sunset took the other end of the fertilizer bag.

"I'll grab this part and you'll grab that part, okay?" Sunset planned out.

The girl stared at her for a second before she grabbed the other end of the fertilizer bag. With a grunt, the two girls were able to lift the fertilizer bag. It was heavy, Sunset gave it that, but it was much easier to carry by two people.

"Okay, where do you need this?" Sunset grunted out.

"A-At the garden." The girl was able to muster.

"Lead the way." Sunset said with a hint of struggle.

Nodding, the girl leads the way as she and Sunset carry the heavy fertilizer bag. They headed outside at the back of the school, past the parking lot, and towards a nearby forest area that was behind it. Sunset didn't know why they were going there, but the girl seems to know. After a while, they reached their destination, as they went through the undergrowth. Sunset couldn't help but to gasp in awe when she saw where the girl was leading her.

It was a beautiful garden. There were nice rock formations, beautiful flowers in different spots, and a flower bed. Sunset was so awed by this that she accidentally dropped the fertilizer, causing the girl to look at her as she still holds the end of the bag. But she lets go and let the bag be on the ground while Sunset looks around the beautiful garden.

"Wow! What is this place?" Sunset asked in awe.

The girl looks up at her and clears her throat. "This is my garden…" She said softly.

Sunset looked at her in shock and amazement. "You're garden? Wait, you made this? All by yourself?"

The girl nodded shyly while tucking her hair behind her ear. "Well, yes. And it's the school's garden, technically...I'm the president of the Gardening Club...I founded it, too. I'm also the only member." The girl looks down again and whispers out. "And the only one who's ever been to the garden. Or seen it. Or even asked about it."

Sunset listens to her and realizes that no one in the school has even noticed her. I mean, Fluttershy is shy too, but at least she has friends that notice her. But this girl...she has no one, no friends, and not even club members! It's like the whole school thinks that she doesn't even exist. Sunset took out the pamphlet that Pinkie gave her the other day, and looked at the list of clubs. And on the bottom of the list was the gardening club. Glancing at the shy and lonely girl, Sunset knew that she deserves someone to be by her side, a friend to be exact and guide her into friendship, just like Erebus did to her.

"You know…" Sunset began as she looked up from her pamphlet and towards the garden with a smile, admiring the beauty. "It's amazing that you made this garden all by yourself. I mean, I can't even do this by myself."

The girl looks up at Sunset with surprise, clearly indicating that she wasn't complimented before. Sunset smiled at her and made over to her with the pamphlet in hand. "And since you're the President of the Gardening Club, I was hoping if I can join, if it's okay with you?"

The girl stared at Sunset with wide eyes, thinking that if she was dreaming. She rubs her eyes a bit and looks up at Sunset, who continues smiling at her kindly. This was the first time anyone had ever asked to join her club. Not even the Eco-Kids notice her. But Sunset was able to notice her. Like in science class, she was a new student, and yet she noticed her and gave her a wave. The girl couldn't help but blush and smile at Sunset with gratitude.

"S-Sure." She said shyly with a hint of happiness.

Sunset smiles as she outstretches her hand. "My name is Sunset. Sunset Shimmer. What's yours?"

The girl accepted Sunset's hand and shook it as she answered the unicorn turned human's question.

"Wallflower. My name is Wallflower Blush."

* * *

**And done! The next chapter will be soon. And just a reminder, the Forgotten Friendship will be in this part, but differently since I have my reason. I hope you guys understand. If you have any ideas on this story, leave it in the comments below. **


End file.
